Ghost
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver Queen est revenu de Lian Yu depuis six mois, sa nouvelle vie en tant que Arrow est routinière, les criminels tués, ou arrêtés... Et puis une rencontre va changer sa vie... Fiction AU, rencontre différentes, personnages en vie... Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction AU, beaucoup de changement, je sauve Sara et Moira dans ma fic ^^ et quelques autres changements aussi... A vous de voir !**

 **On commence donc par une petite introduction, je mettrais la suite sans doute demain pour pas vous laisser sur votre faim ^^**

 _ **Introduction**_

Depuis six mois qu'il était rentré de l'île, il avait changé... Quand il était revenu Oliver avait décidé de débarrasser la ville de ses traîtres, de ses criminels, mais il avait rencontré John Diggle, qui avait réussi à lui faire comprendre, ou du moins réussi à le faire changer un peu d'avis, que le fait de simplement rayer les noms d'une liste n'aiderait pas beaucoup la ville, les criminels qui courraient les rues et qui agissait à la vue de tous étaient aussi dangereux que ceux du carnet. Il avait donc commencé à traquer certains criminels dangereux, des braqueurs de banque, des dealers de drogue, bref les criminels diminuaient de plus en plus en ville. Bien qu'Oliver continue de les tuer pour se débarrasser d'eux quand ils ne saisissaient pas leur chance, au moins la ville était un peu plus sure chaque soirs.

Et puis là, ce soir, assis au comptoir de sa cuisine, il se disait que pour la première fois en six mois... Il avait hésité à tuer... Et même pire... Il n'avait pas réussis à le faire. Tout avait commencé comme d'habitude pourtant, une mission comme les autres, qui n'avait même pas mal tourné.

 **Les chapitres seront plus court que mes autres fics, mais la fic sera plus longue ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le premier vrai chapitre, sachez que cette fic est tirée d'un rêve que j'ai fait... Je crois que ce couple m'inspire de trop... Je vais jusqu'à rêver d'eux... Je suis trop forte ^^ Bref, on est parti pour une longue fiction à petits chapitre ^^**

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Flash Back première partie**_

Il était au Verdant, dans les sous sols en train de chercher le prochain criminel à arrêter, il pensait au début à un groupe de dealers qui travaillait en ville depuis peu, mais il n'avait pas suffisamment d'indice sur comment les débusquer, il devait attendre un peu, espérant ne pas devoir le faire trop longtemps. Il se leva et commença à s'entraîner quand il vit qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Il commença à frapper sur le mannequin quand il entendit Diggle arriver. Il se tourna vers lui et lui proposa de s'entraîner aussi, mais John refusa gentiment, il avait une toute autre idée.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis quelques semaines, des vols ont lieux un peu partout en ville, seulement chez des riches, et pas que des petites sommes. »

« Des meurtres ? »

« Non, aucun, jusqu'à cette nuit... »

Oliver sembla intéressé tout d'un coup. Il s'approcha de son ami et regarda les informations qu'il venait d'allumer. Il s'agissait du meurtre d'un collectionneur, un certain Grant Harvey, beaucoup d'argent avait été volé mais aucune œuvre d'art, Harvey avait été poignardé au niveau de la poitrine, tranchant la veine cave sans laisser aucune chance à l'homme de s'en sortir.

« Comment savoir si la personne qui a commis ces vols est lié à ce meurtre ? »

« Parce que franchement... Ce voleur est gonflé... »

Il ne comprenait pas ce que John voulait dire, ce dernier sortit une feuille de son manteau et la lui tendit, Oliver la prit et la lut rapidement. C'était un papier ou une note tapé à l'ordinateur y était inscrite. Il leva les yeux vers son ami et ce dernier sourit. En effet sur le papier écrit « Je suis coupable de vol, je ne le nierais jamais, mais je ne suis pas coupable de meurtre. Ghost. »

« Il a envoyé ça a toute la police, chaque inspecteur, lieutenant ou qui que ce soit d'autre à reçu un mail avec ce message... »

« Gonflé en effet... »

Ils décidèrent de tendre un piège à ce Ghost, afin de savoir, de comprendre qui aurait pu tuer cet homme si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait. John avait eu la même idée mais ne savait pas comment ils pourraient s'y prendre. Oliver eut une idée, mais il faudra quelques jours afin de tout mettre en place. Il décida d'organiser un gala de charité, avec la vente d'objet d'art que les participant décideraient de vendre. Les acheteurs donneraient de l'argent en liquide afin d'attirer encore plus le voleur et l'argent serait reversé à des associations diverses. C'était un bon plan, les deux amis espéraient que ça fonctionne. Moira Queen avait accepté, son fils avait eu une très bonne idée, une vente aux enchères ayant pour but d'aider diverses associations attirait toujours beaucoup de monde... Les gens riches voulaient toujours faire bonne figure auprès des autres. Elle prévint son fils qu'elle s'occuperait des invités et qu'il n'aurait qu'à s'occuper du déroulement de la soirée. Oliver accepta, Moira ne se doutait de rien, ce qui était voulu bien évidement.

Quelques jours plus tard, le gala était prêt, il aurait lieu ce soir là, beaucoup de personnes avaient répondu présentes à la soirée, des gens très riches, d'autres un peu moins, mais de toute façon il y aurait suffisamment de monde qui aurait suffisamment d'argent pour attirer un voleur d'envergure nationale. Oliver ne savait pas si Ghost serait présent ce soir là, mais ce gala était une bonne occasion de repérer de futurs cible potentiels, cibles qui figuraient sur son carnet. Sa sœur et sa mère étaient présentes bien que Théa aurait préféré passer la soirée avec des amis. Oliver accueilli tout les invités, sachant à l'avance lesquels échapperaient à Arrow.

La soirée se passa bien, Oliver dansa avec sa mère qui était ravie de cette soirée, les enchères commenceraient vers 22 heures, en attendant, ils comptaient bien profiter de cette soirée à s'amuser, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Peu de temps avant le début des enchères Thomas Merlyn, le meilleur ami d'Oliver lui dit que son ami était idiot, qu'il n'avait invité que les vieux riches de Starling, aucune femme n'était digne d'attention. Mais ce dernier n'était pas d'accord, Oliver se retrouva à danser avec une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, elle semblait perdue et seule dans cette assemblée alors il lui avait juste proposé de danser, afin de la détendre un petit peu.

« Vous comptez acheter ou vendre ? »

La jeune femme sourit et le regarda. Il la trouvait vraiment belle dans sa robe noire mais il se mit à penser qu'elle le serait encore plus si elle était encore plus décolletée, après tout, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un homme. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient intensément, s'il n'avait pas une mission de prévue ce soir, il l'aurait embrassé, avant de la conduire dans sa chambre sans attendre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Disons que cette soirée va m'ouvrir pas mal de possibilité... »

« Mystérieuse en plus d'être jolie... C'est quoi votre nom ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et se décida à lui répondre...

« Je vous laisse imaginer... »

La jeune femme sourit et ils continuèrent de danser le temps que la musique se termine. A la fin Moira Queen annonça que les enchères allaient commencer, Oliver fit un petit signe de tête à sa mère avant de se retourner vers sa cavalière qui avait disparut. Il soupira un peu, il aurait aimé passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie, mais il se dirigea vers sa mère afin de commencer à récolter les fonds.

Au bout d'une heure environ, de l'argent avait été récolté, réunis et sur le point d'être placé au coffre fort des Queen avant d'être transféré à la banque afin qu'il soit donné aux diverses associations. Alors que l'argent allait être en sécurité, le manoir fut soudain plongé dans le noir, une coupure de courant surprit tout le monde, y compris Oliver et Diggle qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Une fois sur que sa mère et sa sœur allaient bien, l'archer se dirigea vers le coffre fort, à peine surpris de le découvrir vide. Il le referma et suivit le signal du petit émetteur qu'il avait placé discrètement entre deux billets lors de l'achat de ce vase horrible qu'il avait acheté afin de participer à ces enchères.

Le signal le guidait vers l'extérieur, il prit sa moto dans son costume de Arrow qu'il avait enfilé rapidement afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par sa famille ni par les invités avant de suivre le signal. Il s'arrêta dans les Glades, sachant pertinemment où se trouvait Ghost. Il s'agissait d'un vieil immeuble sans doute squatté par le voleur, de l'électricité fonctionnait toujours. Il entra dans le bâtiment et commença à le fouiller. Il devait le trouver et savoir qui avait tué le collectionneur. Si ce n'était pas lui, il le prouverait, mais il devait être certain. Il entendit du bruit, il alla d'où cela venait en restant sur ses gardes et sortit son arc afin de parer toute attaque éventuelle. Il entra dans une petite pièce d'où il vit une lumière plus intense. Une fois entré, il fut surpris de voir une jeune femme, blonde devant lui, le sac d'argent à ses côtés... La même jeune femme avec qui il avait dansé, cette belle jeune femme avec qui il avait voulu passer du temps...

« Vous... »

 **Et voilà ! Alors je pense vous mettre un chapitre par jour ^^ ça vous dit ? Enfin ça dépend de vous, je veux des reviews, si vous êtes gentils, je serais gentille !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le second chapitre, j'ai été stressée toute la journée mais pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai obtenu mon diplôme du coup, je suis moins stressée XD**

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Flash Back deuxième partie**_

« Et merde... Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? »

Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, en même temps il avait son costume de Arrow, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était l'homme avec qui elle avait dansé durant un bon moment. Oliver avait toujours son arc braqué sur elle, il le baissa voyant qu'elle n'était pas armé, il était tellement surpris, vraiment. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une jeune femme pourrait être Ghost, et encore moins cette jeune femme, elle semblait si innocente, si pure... Elle cachait bien son jeu. Elle s'était juste changée, avait revêtu un pantalon noir et un T shirt bleu. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et il la trouvait aussi belle que dans sa robe. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête sachant qu'il devait vraiment l'arrêter, même si elle était belle et qu'il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Oliver lui dit qu'il avait placé un émetteur au milieu d'une liasse, sachant que Ghost ne résisterait pas à autant d'argent.

« Malin... Bon allez y... Faites ça au plus vite au moins... »

Elle posa son sac sur le sol et ferma les yeux, attendant clairement qu'il ne la tue comme il le faisait avec les autres criminels de la ville. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, certes elle était une criminelle qu'il devait empêcher de voler comme elle le faisait, mais ses crimes étaient toujours sans victimes réelle. Aucun meurtre, aucune agression, elle entrait, volait et repartait. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir.

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer... Juste vous conduire au poste de police. »

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et recula de quelques pas, Oliver n'avait jamais vu autant de peur dans les yeux de quelqu'un, il ne comprenait pas, quelques secondes plus tôt, elle l'aurait laissé la tuer, sans rien faire pour l'arrêter, il lui disait qu'il n'en ferait rien, et elle semblait plus terrifiée que jamais.

« Non... Non... Non... Je vous en pris, pas ça... »

« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. »

Elle recula encore de quelques pas, sans chercher non plus à s'enfuir, elle se retrouva bloquée contre un meuble. Elle chercha où aller avant de regarder de nouveau Arrow. Elle se rapprocha de quelques pas et tenta de se calmer.

« Tuez-moi... Comme vous le faites avec les autres... Je préfère mourir que d'aller au poste ! »

Pour appuyer ses dire, il vit la jeune femme sortir un couteau de sa poche de pantalon. Il brandit son arme quand il la vit appuyer la lame contre sa veine au lieu de la pointer vers lui.

« Je vous jure que si vous m'arrêtez, je me tuerais... »

Oliver était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il voulait mourir au lieu d'être arrêté, cette jeune femme semblait terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver en prison. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire comme ça.

« Arrêtez vos conneries, je dois vous empêcher de commettre ces vols ! »

« Alors tuez-moi... Comme ça vous et moi serions ravis, je ne volerais plus et je ne vais pas en prison. »

En lui disant cela, il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de Ghost, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom. Il la voit continuer d'appuyer la lame sur son poignet, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il la voit s'approcher de lui, s'approcher de l'arc toujours pointé dans sa direction. Il le baisse, ne voulant vraiment pas lui faire de mal.

« Faites-le, je ne ferais rien pour vous en empêcher... »

Elle se met devant lui mais suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne l'empêche pas de faire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ferme les yeux, voulant vraiment qu'il le fasse.

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Vous êtes un lâche ! »

Il la voit appuyer plus fort la lame contre son poignet, Oliver brandit son arc et lui dire une flèche dans l'épaule. Il la voit s'écrouler sur le sol, il court vers elle, éloigne le couteau d'elle et la soulève dans ses bras. Elle est consciente et sourit.

« Merci... »

Elle ferme les yeux et il voit du sang couler de son épaule et également de son poignet. Sa blessure à l'épaule est superficielle, il a visé de sorte à ce que ça ne touche aucun point vital. Par contre la blessure au poignet saignait énormément, il la compressa du mieux qu'il put, refusant de la voir mourir. Il contacta Diggle grâce à son oreillette et lui dit de venir au plus vite, lui dit qu'ils devaient aller au Verdant le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois Diggle arrivé, quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Oliver tenir une jeune femme dans ses bras, appuyant fermement sur son poignet, il ne comprenait pas ce que cette femme faisait là. Oliver lui explique rapidement la situation alors qu'ils se dirigent vers leur planque malgré les différentes protestations de son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital, c'était impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je vois que vous aimez bien ma fic, j'en suis ravie, voici la suite que vous attendiez !**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Flash Back, troisième partie**_

Une fois au sous sol, Oliver allongea la jeune femme délicatement sur la table, Diggle alla chercher de quoi la soigner. Oliver sortit deux poches de sang qu'il gardait en cas d'urgence. Voyant le regard de Diggle, il s'empressa de lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Je suis donneur universel. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Oliver ne sut quoi répondre, il n'en savait rien, il ne savait pas pourquoi il en faisant autant pour une parfaite étrangère qu'il aurait du amener à la police. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il devait la protéger et faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité. Diggle sourit et continua ses soins, la plaie au poignet saignait toujours, elle avait tranché une veine importante. Diggle passa un moment à la refermer et banda la plaie délicatement. Oliver s'était occupé de la plaie à l'épaule, celle ci était bien moins importante que celle du poignet. La transfusion sanguine se faisait toujours, la jeune femme était pâle, trop pâle, s'il ne voyait pas que son cœur battait sur la machine, Oliver jurerait se trouver devant son cadavre. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, elle allait bien, elle était en vie, elle se réveillerait bientôt.

Il resta près d'elle en long moment, surveillant ses constantes, rassurés de voir qu'elle allait bien, elle reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, elle était beaucoup moins pâle. Ses blessures ne saignaient plus, Oliver était vraiment heureux. Digg pouvait le voir mais il devait faire part de ses craintes à son ami, cette jeune femme était peut-être blessée, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans leur repaire sachant qu'elle découvrirait rapidement qui était derrière cette capuche.

« Elle ne dira rien à la police Digg... »

« C'est possible, mais tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque, elle doit partir en attendant de savoir ce que tu vas faire d'elle. »

Il lança un regard noir à son ami, ce qu'il allait faire d'elle ? La laisser en vie, ça c'était certain, ne pas la conduire en prison, ça aussi c'était certain... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle attente de nouveau à sa vie...

« Tu ne peux pas la laisser ici Oliver... »

« Je le sais... Je vais la ramener chez moi... »

John fut surpris d'entendre sa réponse, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Oliver agirait ainsi. Voyant le regard surpris de son ami, Oliver lui expliqua, bien que lui non plus ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

« Je veux juste... M'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité... »

« Et que compte tu faire ensuite ? »

Il savait de quoi son ami parlait, Ghost était une voleuse, il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer, et en plus, ils devaient trouver l'assassin du collectionneur afin de l'innocenter.

« Je verrais, je dois la ramener déjà. »

« Que compte tu dire à ta mère ? »

Oliver soupira, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire à sa mère, comment aborder le sujet qu'une jeune femme allait rester quelques jours chez eux ? Il ne savait pas, mais ce dont il était sur, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit loin de lui, en tout cas pas pour le moment.

Une fois chez lui, il descendit de la voiture et la prit dans ses bras, elle était toujours endormie, le médicament que Diggle lui avait donné était efficace, elle dormirait sans doute jusqu'au lendemain. Il salua son ami et lui dit qu'il le contacterait demain pour qu'ils parlent d'elle et du collectionneur. Il finit par entrer chez lui et tomba aussitôt nez à nez avec sa mère qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait avec une jeune femme. Surtout une jeune femme inconsciente.

« Je vais l'installer dans une chambre, je reviens te parler après. »

« D'accord, mais je veux des réponses Oliver. »

« Tu en auras. »

Il alla la conduire à la chambre vide la plus proche de la sienne, il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et ne lui retira que ses chaussures puis il la couvrit en faisant très attention à ses blessures. Il repoussa une mèche juste devant ses yeux et se retint de ne pas poser un baiser sur son front... C'était complètement fou, il venait à peine de la rencontrer et pourtant, il se sentait tellement attiré par elle, il avait tellement envie de la protéger. Il resta un moment à la regarder, il la trouvait si belle, ses cheveux blonds étaient assez long et reposaient de part et d'autre de l'oreiller, sa main non blessée serrait doucement la couverture qu'il avait posé sur elle. Il la vit plisser les yeux, il posa sa main doucement sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Ses yeux se plissèrent à ce contact, elle avait l'air d'avoir peur, il se pencha et ne résista pas à lui poser un baiser sur le front cette fois.

« Tout va bien se passer... Tu es en sécurité ici... »

Il sourit quand il vit qu'elle se détendit. Il resta encore un moment près d'elle avant de sortir de la chambre non sans un dernier regard vers elle, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **Je voudrais pleins de review pour ce chapitre ( bon pour les suivants aussi hein XD ), mais là j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah je suis contente de voir que ma fic vous plaise toujours autant, vraiment ^^, voici le chapitre 4, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez =)**

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Et là, il était là, à repenser à cette jeune femme allongée dans la chambre près de la sienne, dont il ne savait que deux choses... La première, elle fuyait la police, au point où elle avait voulu mourir, jamais Oliver n'avait vu quelqu'un fuir quelque chose à ce point là, avec une telle frayeur dans le regard... La seconde chose que Oliver savait, c'est qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, cette femme était comme lui d'une certaine façon... Il se sentait lié à elle et il ne laisserait personne lui nuire.

Sa mère entra à ce moment là, voulant des réponses sur l'identité de la jeune femme présente dans sa maison et que son fils semblait vouloir protéger. L'argent avait été reposé dans le coffre, donc elle ne poserait pas de question sur le vol. Elle vit son fils, assis au comptoir de la cuisine, en train de boire un verre, de l'eau sans doute. Moira était surprise, elle n'avait pas vu son fils aussi impliqué dans quelque chose depuis son retour de l'île, si ce n'est jamais. Mais là il semblait déterminé. Elle le voyait dans son regard.

« Alors ? »

Oliver baissa les yeux, il devait vite trouver une explication, qui serait rationnelle et surtout sans trop de détail pour pouvoir en donner quand elle serait réveillée, comme son prénom entre autre. Il ne voulait raconter de mensonge sachant qu'elle lui dirait sans doute une partie de la vérité plus tard.

« Après la coupure de courant, je l'ai suivi, je pensais qu'elle avait des ennuis, quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle était blessée à l'épaule et au poignet... Je ne sais rien d'elle, je veux juste qu'elle soit en sécurité pour le moment. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené ici ? »

« Je te l'ai dit... Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité... Ici elle le sera... Maman, s'il te plaît. »

Voyant que sa mère allait rajouter quelque chose, il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine.

« Dès que j'en sais plus, je te le dis, mais pour le moment, laisse-la se reposer s'il te plaît. »

Oliver repassa par la chambre de la jeune femme, il la regarda dormir un moment, elle semblait si paisible, il voyait quelques larmes qui avaient coulé malgré elle durant son sommeil, elle devait faire un mauvais rêve. Il voulait s'approcher de nouveau, faire ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait déjà été loin toute à l'heure, il la connaissait à peine, il ne devait pas aller trop loin.

Il finit par aller dans sa chambre, il devait trouver une solution pour Ghost, trouver un moyen de la garder près de lui sans qu'elle ne continue ses vols. Il ne savait rien d'elle, ni son nom, ni son prénom, son âge bien qu'elle semble jeune... Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à voler, ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait... Mais il voulait savoir tout ça... Il voulait la connaître.

Oliver ne dormit pratiquement pas de la nuit, il ne cessait de penser à elle, il ne cessait de chercher une solution pour qu'elle reste près de lui. Il finit par s'endormir vers trois heures du matin, avant de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, ayant trouver l'idée parfaite.

Le lendemain matin la jeune femme se réveilla doucement, se rappelant aussitôt de la veille quand elle sentit une vive douleur à l'épaule et aussi à son poignet, elle regarda sa blessure visible et remarqua un pansement propre qui la recouvrait, elle ne comprenait pas, pas du tout ce qui s'était passé, elle aurait du mourir, elle avait voulut mourir, ça aurait été mieux. Et puis elle ne se trouvait clairement pas à l'hôpital et encore moins en prison, cette chambre était confortable, belle et chaleureuse... Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, mais elle devait partir au plus vite avant que la police ne vienne. Elle voulut se lever un peu trop rapidement mais elle retomba sur le lit, la tête lui tournait, au même moment, elle fut surprise de voir Oliver Queen entrer. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à rester assise.

« Doucement, on vous a donné un médicament pour vous aider à dormir. »

Oliver l'aida à se rasseoir correctement, Ghost se sentit immédiatement mieux, la tête lui tournait un

peu moins.

« Vous allez mieux ? »

« Comment... »

Et puis elle fit le rapprochement, elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait, elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

Il sourit en sachant qu'elle avait tout comprit, qu'elle savait qu'il était Arrow, en même temps il était la dernière personne avec qui elle avait été, alors elle sut... Avec son comportement, sa manière d'agir, qu'ils étaient la même personne.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir... »

« Je n'irais pas au poste... Je préfère vraiment mourir... Et vous ne m'arrêterez pas la prochaine fois... »

Il lui prit la main blessée et la regarda, se demandant... Non sachant qu'elle était sérieuse, c'est pour cela qu'il devait lui faire part de son idée, de la proposition qu'il voulait lui faire. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit et c'était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu depuis très longtemps.

 **Alors quelle idée est-ce donc ? Si vous voulez la réponse, donnez-moi des reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis trop contente de voir que cette fiction plaît, à un point pas possible !**

 **Voilà la proposition !**

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

« J'ai une autre proposition à vous faire... Une qui vous garde en vie, et hors de prison. »

Elle semblait perplexe par ce qu'il disait, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle s'imaginait le pire, mais il lui fit un sourire qui la rassura aussitôt.

« Vous avez des compétences qui pourraient m'être utile... Que ce soit à l'entreprise ou dans mes « activités » nocturnes... Ne dites pas le contraire, vous avez réussi à couper tout le courant du manoir sans toucher aux fusibles... »

« Vous me proposez un travail ? »

« Exact... Vous faites ce travail pour moi... Et vous gagnez votre liberté et un toit... Car il est hors de question que je vous laisse seule sachant que vous avez des idées suicidaires ! »

Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, soit vous acceptez, soit je vais devoir vous faire arrêter. »

Il cachait bien le fait qu'il ne voulait pas en arriver là, il voulait qu'elle accepte, il voulait pouvoir la connaître, pouvoir veiller sur elle, pouvoir lui donner une chance de faire parti de cette nouvelle vie qui lui était proposé.

« Et pour mon passé... »

« Tout le monde a un passé, vous devez avoir vos raisons, je ne veux pas les connaître, sauf si vous voulez me les dire. »

Oliver voulait connaître ses raisons, mais pas pour le moment, un jour peut-être qu'il lui demandera,

un jour peut-être qu'il lui posera la question, mais pour le moment, il devait gagner sa confiance.

« Mais vous devrez arrêter, plus de vols... »

« Ok... Plus de vols. Je vous le promets. »

Elle acceptait, il n'y croyait pas, elle acceptait, il résista à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et de lui dire qu'il était heureux mais il ne pouvait pas, un jour peut-être.

« Bien... J'ai juste deux questions à vous poser, si vous êtes d'accord. »

« Bien sur... »

Il vit qu'elle était nerveuse à l'idée de répondre à des questions, elle ne semblait pas à l'aise à l'idée

de devoir parler de son passé...

« Premièrement... Comment vous vous appelez ? Ghost c'est pas mal... Mais on risque de vous repérer facilement. »

Elle sourit, elle rit presque, il aimait voir son sourire, entendre son rire. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et le regarda.

« Félicity... Félicity Smoak. »

Il lui fit un sourire qui la fit rougir.

« Ok... Félicity, maintenant la deuxième question... Vous n'avez vraiment pas tué ce collectionneur ? »

« Non... Je vous jure que non, il était déjà mort quand je suis arrivée. »

Elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là et voulait comprendre, elle était non violente et volait juste pour vivre, certes elle volait de grosses sommes, mais c'était pour elle, pour vivre, pour survivre. Si elle était sur le point de se faire coincer, elle disparaissait en faisant en sorte que personne ne la voit.

« Ne vous en faites pas... La première chose que l'on fera, ce sera de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et de trouver le tueur. »

« Jamais je ne ferais de mal à quiconque... Jamais. »

« Je vous fais confiance, on trouvera. Ne vous en faites pas. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et suivit Oliver quand il lui dit de venir avec elle, il la conduisit à la

chambre de sa sœur. Théa Queen fut surprise de voir une jeune femme avec son frère, depuis son

retour, elle était persuadée qu'il aurait tenté de reconquérir Laurel Lance, sa copine d'avant le naufrage même si cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir le revoir et encore moins rompre avec Tommy.

« Tu peux lui prêter quelque chose pour aujourd'hui s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh... Euh bien sur Ollie... »

Théa ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, il laissa les deux filles dans la chambre. Théa sortit un Jean de

sa commode et une chemise de son armoire. Félicity remercia la jeune Queen.

« Ça devrait vous aller... »

« Merci beaucoup... »

Félicity alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Quand elle fut prête, elle rejoignit Oliver qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Il devait d'abord la présenter officiellement à John qui attendait impatiemment de savoir qui était cette jeune femme. Quand ils furent au Verdant, Diggle ne comprenait pas ce que cette jeune femme faisait là, souriante. Quand Oliver lui fit part de sa décision son ami fut extrêmement surpris. Intégrer cette inconnue à l'équipe, une criminelle qui plus est, John ne trouvait pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais lors de la première semaine, il avait vu les compétences de la jeune femme, elle faisait tout son possible pour trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'innocenter, elle trouva des preuves de la présence d'un homme dans la maison du collectionneur ce soir là. Elle ne savait pas encore de qui il s'agissait mais savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La journée, à Queen Consolidated, elle était également très efficace, elle avait ajouté un anti-virus surpuissant pour éviter le hacking et tout autre piratage.

Quelques jours après la proposition d'Oliver, elle était descendue à la cuisine, elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise, il n'y avait que Moira Queen dans la pièce, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, quoi dire, ne savait pas ce qu'Oliver lui avait dit exactement, il ne lui avait sans doute pas parlé de sa double identité, ni qu'elle avait failli leur voler près d'un million de dollar lors de ce gala... Non, elle ne savait rien de tout ça, et du coup elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle, mais Moira l'avait vite mise à l'aise, en disant que si Oliver tenait vraiment à l'aider, alors elle l'acceptait et elle l'aiderait aussi. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle pouvait rester autant de temps qu'elle voulait, elle était le bienvenue, Félicity n'avait pas compris, jusqu'à ce que Théa lui avoue ce que sa mère avait derrière la tête.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Alors j'ai eu deux petite idées... Une pour une fiction, celle basée sur un truc que j'ai lu à propos de la saison 4, ce sera un OS**

 **L'autre, c'est un épilogue à cette fic... Mais attention attention, je ne posterais l'épilogue que si j'atteins les 100 reviews ( ou plus XD )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite de ma fic, je tiens juste à prévenir que cette fic est totalement écrite jusqu'au chapitre 18 ^^, c'est déjà pas mal hein ?**

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _Flash Back_

 _La jeune fille était dans sa chambre quand Félicity était venue la rejoindre pour leur après midi shopping gentiment organisée par Oliver, celle ci avait dit à son nouveau patron que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'elle avait des vêtements et que ça lui suffisait, mais Oliver avait vraiment insisté, et Félicity avait fini par accepter. Théa avait tout de suite sentit la jeune femme mal à l'aise._

 _« Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais... »_

 _« C'est juste, que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici... »_

 _« Je peux comprendre. »_

 _Voyant que Félicity gardait le silence trop longtemps, Théa s'approcha d'elle._

 _« Tu te demandes pourquoi ma mère accepte si facilement que tu sois là ? »_

 _Félicity sourit et hocha la tête._

 _« Oliver est étrange depuis son retour de l'île, certes il a connu l'enfer là bas. Mais on ne le reconnaît plus. Tu es la première personne de qui il se rapproche, à part son chauffeur, d'ailleurs va savoir pourquoi... Enfin bref... Je pense que ma mère veut que tu restes près de lui... Pour qu'on retrouve un peu du Oliver qu'on a perdu. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers Oliver... Elle ne pourrait jamais le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle... Un travail, un toit, des vêtements, des repas... Il lui donnait tout, sans rien demander à part de l'aide dans son travail d'Arrow, alors si elle pouvait rendre à cette mère et sa fille, le fils et le frère qu'elles avaient perdu, elle le ferait avec plaisir.

Ce soir là, après sa journée de travail, la jeune femme sortait de la douche, elle se préparait pour la seconde partie de sa nouvelle vie, aller au Verdant pour aider Oliver à coincer le tueur du collectionneur, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la croit coupable de ce crime. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon blanc et s'apprêtait à enfiler un chemisier bleu... Le Shopping avec Théa, c'était génial, Oliver lui avait fourni une carte qu'elle avait pris plaisir à faire chauffer... De toute façon Théa ne l'aurait pas laisser rester à regarder, au début la jeune Queen lui avait même pratiquement ordonné d'acheter des vêtements, sinon elle devrait le faire à sa place, Félicity avait sourit et avait fini par craquer...

Oliver s'approcha de sa chambre, il était venu la chercher pour savoir si elle voulait dîner avec lui au Big Belly avant d'aller au Verdant. Il vit la porte légèrement ouverte, il ne chercha pas à regarder, mais il vit quand même... Il la vit de dos, en simple pantalon et soutien-gorge... Et il les vit... Des cicatrices recouvrant une grande partie de son dos... Ces cicatrices, il en avait déjà vu des similaire, il en avait sur le corps lui aussi. Il eut du mal à détacher ses yeux de ces horribles marques, se demandant ce qu'elle avait vécu pour les avoir, se disant que c'était sans doute pour fuir celui qui lui avait fait ça qu'elle volait... Il finit par détourner le regard quand elle eut enfilé sa chemise. Il se recula, ferma les yeux et revit les cicatrices, il aurait tant aimé ne pas les voir, ça lui faisait mal, le mettait en colère, de savoir qu'elle avait autant souffert... Puis il se reprit, il s'avança de nouveau et frappa à sa porte. Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

« Je suis presque prête, donne-moi quelques minutes. »

« On est pas pressés, ne t'en fais pas. Un Big Belly avant, ça te dit ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas. »

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Félicity avait trouvé l'homme qui était présent chez le collectionneur au moment de son meurtre. Justin Granger, un jeune homme qui avait un casier long comme le bras et qui aimait voler des œuvres d'art afin de les revendre au plus offrant. Un voleur, comme elle, sauf que lui avait déjà à son actif plusieurs agression et même deux meurtres lors de ses vols, mais la police n'avait jamais réussi à le coincer.

« Pas discret pour un voleur... »

Oliver sourit à sa remarque, c'est vrai que la police savait que Ghost existait, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver la moindre preuve de ses passages, pas d'empreintes, pas de fibres, rien du tout, les flics ne savaient même pas que Ghost était une femme. Elle était discrète et efficace, elle finirait par les aider un jour ou l'autre, il le savait.

« Comment tu faisais... Pour entrer sans te faire coincer ? »

« Par la grande porte... En général, je trouvais le moyen qu'on me fasse entrer sans qu'on doute de mes intentions, et je revenais quelques jours plus tard pour finir ce que j'avais commencer. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point les gens ne sécurisent pas leur porte d'entrée ou utilise des codes extrêmement simples. »

« Personne ne doutait de toi ? »

« Non parce que je ne volais pas forcément les maisons que je visitais... Parfois c'étaient les voisins ou des patrons... »

« Malin. »

« Merci. »

Elle leur donna toutes les informations concernant ce Justin Granger et fit même davantage, elle leur donne un lieu ou il pourrait se trouver assez rapidement.

« Comment peux-tu en être sure ? »

« Et bien... J'avais ce lieu en vu moi aussi... Mais je n'y serais pas aller, trop de danger... Trop de personnes qui seront présentes et du coup pas évident de ne pas se faire repérer... Mais lui n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter de tout ça. »

« Où est- ce ? »

« Une salle des ventes en ville, mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps, elle est présente jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, il reste trois jours avant qu'elle soit déplacée ailleurs dans le pays, personne ne sait où... »

Ne sachant pas exactement quand il viendra ni même si il viendrait, Félicity leur expliqua comment elle aurait fait, comment elle s'y serait prise pour entrer, et leur montra les différentes possibilités. Ils étaient étonnés de voir à quel point elle prévoyait tout. Elle leur montra les différente sorties possible, parla des différents vigiles et de leurs antécédents. Voyant leur regards surpris elle leur sourit.

« Quoi ? Je me renseignais sur tout, un rien pouvait m'aider. »

« Je vois ça... Et comment aurais-tu voler ? »

« Alors pour l'argent c'est assez simple... Ils ont deux coffres, le premier dans la salle des ventes elle même, pour encaisser l'argent des acheteurs les plus pressés. Le second est dans un sous sol blindé et super-protégé. Mais la sécurité n'est pas leur point fort à ce niveau là, le coffre est facilement ouvrable... »

« Et tu sais ça comment ? »

Elle sourit et regarda Oliver en continuant de lui sourire.

« Parce que c'est la même entreprise que celle qui a posé le coffre chez toi et qu'il m'a fallut moins d'une minute pour l'ouvrir... »

Il rit face à sa remarque se disant qu'il ferait changer le coffre dès que possible. Elle était incroyable, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de l'étonner.

« Par contre s'il veut voler des œuvres d'arts ce sera plus difficile... Le coffre est plus grand et par conséquent plus protégé et plus sécurisé, c'est comme un coffre de banque... Et jamais je ne me suis attaquée à une banque... Je suis blonde mais pas stupide. »

Elle leur expliqua qu'il devrait le faire assez rapidement tout en sachant que le coffre était bien gardé. Oliver sourit en se disant qu'elle allait les aider sur le terrain bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. Il enfila son costume pendant qu'elle remettait sa veste, quand il la vit faire ça, il se rappela avoir vu ses cicatrices, se rappela avoir vu les souffrances qu'elle avait du endurer, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait fait ça, et ne lui demanderai pas, elle ne voudrait sans doute pas en parler, tout comme il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Si un jour elle voulait lui dire, alors il l'écouterait, il serait là pour elle, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Mais pour le moment, il devait essayer de les oublier, essayer de ne pas voir ces cicatrices quand il la regardait. Il devait juste voir la jeune femme qu'elle était.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre**

 **pour l'épilogue encore 61 reviews et je le fait ^^ aller, il reste 23 chapitre pour le moment, c'est faisable XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici la suite de cette fiction, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

 **Sachez que cette fic devait faire 29 chapitre... Et bien à l'heure d'aujourd'hui y'en a 31, je n'aimais pas la fin du coup j'ai tout réécrit ^^.**

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Ce soir là quand ils rentrèrent, Granger était toujours dans la nature, il n'était pas venu à la salle des ventes, en même temps ce n'était pas sur qu'il vienne, c'était juste une hypothèse. Oliver observa la jeune femme rejoindre sa chambre alors qu'il la prévint qu'il allait manger un morceau avant, elle sourit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, ils se trouvaient de nouveau à la salle des ventes, Oliver était dans les sous sols à attendre au cas ou Granger se pointe, Félicity se trouvait dans la salle elle même à regarder les gens et à observer les œuvres plus facilement revendable. Elle remarqua une collection de pièce en argent qui était très recherchée, elle les aurait sans doute volée si elle avait fait ce coup comme prévu. Elle averti Oliver en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas sure non plus. Il lui dit qu'il se fiait à son jugement et qu'il attendait que les pièces soient vendues.

Une heure plus tard, les pièces entrèrent en jeu, Félicity regarda comment se comportaient les acheteurs potentiels, deux hommes se battaient pour obtenir ses pièces, dépassant la moitié d'un million de dollar, le plus âgé obtint l'enchère et fut ravi de son acquisition, il demanda à ce que son achat soit en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de la vente, un autre objet l'intéressait. Le commissaire priseur accepta et demanda à l'un de ses gardes d'emmener les pièces au coffre. Félicity remarqua un homme qui se faufila derrière une porte. Elle reconnut Granger malgré des lunettes et une autre coiffure. Elle prévint Oliver qui lui dit de rester où elle était, qu'il ne voulait pas la savoir en danger.

Oliver n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle soit blessée en tentant d'intercepter Granger, il voulait toujours autant la protéger, alors il lui avait dit de rester dans la salle des ventes, espérant qu'elle fasse bien ce qu'il demandait... Si elle était blessée, il lui en voudrait, mais surtout, il s'en voudrait à lui.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en bas, elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre et de se dire que le temps ne passait pas vite, elle voulait être sure qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne soit pas blessé, il ne méritait pas ça mais savait qu'il se fichait du danger et qu'il se mettrait en danger pour l'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment elle finit par entendre sa voix dans l'oreillette qui lui demandait de venir au plus vite, il ne parvenait pas à joindre Diggle qui surveillait un groupe de dealers, ils étaient persuadés que Granger ne se pointerait pas ce soir, vu qu'il y aurait moins d'objet d'art comme c'était l'avant dernier jour. Elle le rejoignit le plus vite possible. Elle vit Granger en premier lieu, blessé, inconscient, puis elle vit Oliver, blessé également, elle alla vers lui en se fichant du sort de Granger, elle vit une blessure au niveau de l'épaule.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! »

« Non... Ça va aller... »

« Oliver je t'en pris... »

« Non... Au Verdant, s'il te plaît... »

« Ok... Mais promets-moi de ne pas mourir. »

Il sourit, malgré la situation elle réussissait à le faire sourire. Il se redressa aidé par Félicity qui l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Je te le promets. »

Fort heureusement, la blessure n'était pas sérieuse, la peau était bien entaillée, mais la chair n'avait pas été atteinte et malgré qu'il saigne énormément, il n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Diggle était revenu en apprenant que son ami était blessé, il lui avait donné un sédatif pour atténuer la douleur et prévint son ami qu'il devrait rester calme cette nuit, pour ne pas aggraver la blessure.

Quelques jours plus tard, Granger était dans une cellule de la prison de Starling City. Oliver se remettait de sa blessure et il avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas mourir. Félicity avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit, refusant de le lâcher même quand Diggle lui avait dit qu'il prenait le relais. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser... C'était impossible.

Après l'arrestation de Granger, Félicity avait dit à Oliver que s'il voulait, elle pouvait trouver un appartement, elle promettait de ne plus voler et de continuer à l'aider et à travailler pour lui, mais il avait refusé en disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle pouvait rester si elle voulait, qu'il savait qu'elle se sentait bien au manoir, elle s'entendait bien avec Théa, très bien même, les deux filles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours et elles étaient déjà devenues amies, Oliver adorait voir ça, alors il se disait que sa sœur serait peut-être malheureuse si elle partait... Et puis lui non plus ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il avait espéré qu'elle reste. Et à son plus grand plaisir, elle était restée.

Oliver lui avait présenté Tommy et Laurel, ses amis, bien que Félicity ai tout de suite remarqué que Oliver apprécie l'avocate bien plus qu'il ne semblait le faire croire à ses amis. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme depuis peu et qu'elle traversait une mauvaise passe, il tenait à l'aider. Cette décision avait surpris tout autant Laurel et Tommy, Oliver n'était pas du genre à aider les gens comme ça, mais avec elle, ils se rendaient compte qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'aider. Tommy voyait que son ami s'inquiétait vraiment pour la jeune femme, il voulait toujours savoir où elle se trouvait, si elle allait bien, si il n'avait pas de réponse, il s'inquiétait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, et quand elle lui répondait, il le voyait soulagé comme jamais.

Bien que Oliver lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être avec quelqu'un à cause de sa double identité. Tommy savait... Qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que son ami et la jeune blonde soient tout les deux. Tommy savait, qu'elle comptait beaucoup plus pour son ami que ce dernier ne voulait l'avouer à quiconque. Il en avait parlé à sa petite amie, Laurel, de ce lien qui unissait leur ami et il avait vu que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout... Il comprenait que la jeune femme aimait toujours Oliver.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter Laurel... »_

 _« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas... Pas autant que moi je t'aime... Tu aimes toujours Oliver. »_

 _Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre, la vérité la rattrapant aussitôt. Tommy avait fait ses valises et avait décidé de partir. Même si le jeune Merlyn n'était pas d'accord avec ce que son ami était devenu, il ne voulait pas qu'il se remette avec Laurel simplement par facilité. Tommy savait que son ami était tombé amoureux de Félicity._

 _« Il ne t'aime pas Laurel... En tout cas, pas comme avant... Et si tu fais bien attention... Tu verras qui il aime vraiment. »_

 _Et Tommy était parti, laissant son ex petite amie seule dans son appartement._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Laurel était jalouse de cette nouvelle amitié, de cette parfaite amitié, car oui, Oliver se confiait à Félicity plus qu'il ne le faisait avec quiconque, il lui parlait ouvertement, lui souriait, alors qu'avec elle ou Tommy, il ne disait rien, se contentait de répondre par de brèves phrases. Certes il ne lui parlait pas de ses cinq ans d'absences, mais il lui parlait de tout et de rien, ils avaient de vraies discussions, il lui avait par exemple confié qu'il aimait toujours Laurel mais qu'il ne pouvait pas tenter quoi que ce soit à cause de sa double vie et qu'il n'était pas sur de l'aimer autant qu'avant ni si ses sentiments n'étaient pas juste ce dont il voudrait se souvenir de l'époque où ils étaient ensemble, et qui plus est il s'en voulait énormément pour la mort de Sara, il lui expliqua qu'il avait eu peur de l'engagement, d'aller plus loin avec Laurel et il s'était dit que si il foirait tout, au moins il n'aurait pas à s'engager. Félicity l'avait écouté, sans le juger, elle lui avait dit que tout le monde faisait des erreurs et que certes celle ci avait coûté la vie à une jeune fille, mais qu'il n'aurait rien pu y changer et que de toute façon si Sara n'était pas partie avec lui, Laurel l'aurait sans doute fait et il s'en serait autant voulut.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^**

 **Plus que 53 reviews et vous aurez le droit à votre épilogue que j'ai commencé à écrire ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Contente de voir que cette fic plaît, vraiment ^^, je voudrais m'excusez si vous voyez des lettre en trop, des ponctuations aussi... J'ai un bébé chat depuis deux jours... Et il aime mon clavier XD**

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

 _Flash Back_

 _« Si Laurel était partie avec toi, à la place de Sara... Tu ne t'en serais pas remis... Je ne dis pas que c'est moins tragique que ce soit sa sœur qui soit morte et pas elle... Ça l'est tout autant... Mais tu aurais été encore plus brisé que tu ne l'es déjà... Et c'est difficile de se l'imaginer... »_

 _Oliver avait sourit, sincèrement, pour la première fois depuis son retour, une personne lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que même si Sara l'avait accompagné alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du... Il aurait perdu quelqu'un de plus important pour lui encore..._

 _« Merci Félicity... »_

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement, cette femme était incroyable, ils se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant il se sentait tellement proche d'elle, il pouvait se livrer sans crainte, pouvait lui parler sans être jugé..._

 _« Tu arrives à me faire avoir mon de regrets... Moins de remords... »_

 _« Tu n'as pas à en avoir... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il se serait passé ce soir là sur le bateau... Je sais que tu t'en veux, et c'est normal... C'est ce qui te rend humain Oliver... Si tu ne t'en voulais pas... Tu serais un homme horrible... Et je sais que tu ne l'es pas... Tu ne le seras jamais. »_

 _« Je me sentirais toujours coupable... »_

 _« Je le sais... »_

 _Cette nuit là, ils avaient dormis ensemble, c'est tout juste dormi dans le même lit, sans contact, ils étaient simplement l'un en face de l'autre à dormir... Ils avaient besoin de réconfort l'un comme l'autre, et la présence de l'autre leur en donnait. Oliver c'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, sentant le contact de la jeune femme contre lui. Il avait eu peur sur le coup, d'avoir fait une connerie, mais il se rendit compte qu'ils portaient tout les deux leurs vêtements de la veille. Il sourit et la regarda dormir, il la trouvait si belle... Elle remua légèrement et paniqua un peu se demanda ce qu'elle penserait si elle le voyait dans son lit... Mais elle ne se réveilla pas... Elle se retourna et se trouva dos à lui. Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade sur l'oreiller. Oliver remarqua que son haut s'était relevé légèrement, il put voir une cicatrice en bas de son dos. Il ne résista pas et la caressa délicatement du bout des doigts..._

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Qui a osé te faire ça ? J'aurais aimé te rencontrer avant... Te protéger... Mais maintenant, je vais te protéger, je te le promets, plus personne ne te fera de mal. Jamais. »**_

 _Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il retira sa main et remis correctement son haut avant de se rapprocher d'elle, il sentit le parfum de ses cheveux, de la noix de coco... Il adorait ce parfum. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau avec une dernière pensée pour la jeune femme qui reposait contre lui, celle en qui il avait tellement confiance, celle à qui il donnerait sa vie, pour qui il donnerait sa vie... Il l'aimait, mais n'était pas encore capable de s'en rendre compte._

 _Il finit par s'endormir près d'elle, il appréhendait un peu sa réaction le lendemain, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait dormir avec elle, près d'elle._

 _Quand Félicity se réveilla le lendemain, elle vit Oliver qui dormait près d'elle, elle se souvenait très bien de leur soirée, ils avaient juste discutés et elle commençait à fatiguer, Oliver lui avait dit de se coucher, elle l'avait écouté avant de lui dire que s'il voulait, ils pouvaient dormir ensemble... Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas dormir seul. Il avait hésité mais elle avait insisté en lui disant qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'il était normal de se soutenir et de se tenir compagnie. Il avait accepté._

 _Elle le vit s'éveiller doucement._

 _« Bonjour. »_

 _« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »_

 _« Parfaitement bien. »_

 _Ils se sourirent avant de se lever._

 _« Oh ! »_

 _Félicity eut un éclair, elle pensa à Moira, à Théa, à Walter, aux gens qui travaillent dans le manoir... Que penseraient-ils s'ils les voyaient sortir de la même chambre de si bonne heure ? Oliver se retourna vers la jeune femme qui rougissait. Il ne comprenait pas._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Ta mère... Ta sœur... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on les croise ? Elles vont penser... »_

 _Oliver se mit à rire imaginant parfaitement la tête que feraient sa mère et sa sœur. Voyant sa tête et la panique qui commençait à envahir son esprit il décida de la torturer un peu._

 _« On leur dira qu'on a passé une nuit torride et que ça se reproduira souvent. »_

 _« Oliver ! »_

 _La jeune femme se mit à rire en voyant le sourire qu'arborait son ami. Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux imaginant comment réagiraient ces deux là en croyant qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble._

 _Fort heureusement, ni Moira, ni Théa n'étaient dans le couloir. Ils purent se rendre à la cuisine sans éveiller les soupçons._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ils avaient souvent dormis ensemble depuis cette nuit, sans rien d'autre. Oliver avait avoué à Félicity qu'il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, plus ou moins intense, plus ou moins long et que la seule fois où il n'en avait pas fait c'était quand il avait dormi avec elle... Félicity avait sourit et lui avait dit que c'était pareil... Que son passé l'avait blessé et laissé des traces qui ressortaient en cauchemars assez souvent, mais qu'elle se sentait en sécurité quand il était là. Alors quand ils avaient eu une mauvaise journée, qu'ils savaient que la nuit allait être difficile, il ou elle allait dans la chambre de l'autre et ce dernier l'accueillant avec plaisir.

Petit à petit, au fil du temps, Félicity et Oliver avaient gagné la confiance de l'autre, une confiance totale et aveugle. Oliver lui parlait de l'île, de ses cinq ans d'enfer, il lui parlait de tout même si parfois c'était très dur, même si parfois il commençait une phrase avant de partir pendant des heures, elle comprenait, et il revenait toujours pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé à lui dire. Il lui parla de Hong Kong, lui parla de la Russie, il croyait qu'elle allait fuir, qu'elle allait partir à cause de son passé sombre, mais elle était restée, à chaque fois, elle lui avait tenu la main, elle l'avait écouté. Elle savait tout de lui maintenant et quand il se rappelait un petit détail, il lui disait juste comme ça au détour d'une conversation.

Oliver ne lui parlait pas de son passé parce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui parle du sien, bien sur, il aimerait tout savoir sur elle, mais il attendrait, il attendrait qu'elle soit prête, qu'elle veuille lui en parler. Il ne disait pas qu'il avait vu ses cicatrices, ne parlait pas de ce fameux soir où il avait vu une si grande peur dans ses yeux lors de leur rencontre. Il ne disait rien, un jour elle lui parlerait, quand elle serait prête, tout comme lui avait été prêt à tout lui dire.

Ce lien de confiance était unique, certes ils avaient tout les deux confiance en John, mais se révéler leur passé aussi intimement... C'était leur lien à eux, bien que John sache beaucoup de choses du passé d'Oliver, ce n'était pas à ce point là, et leur ami avait bien comprit, qu'il y avait un lien bien plus fort entre eux... Un lien qu'eux même n'arrivaient pas à expliquer, même si lui comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux amis.

Après sa rupture avec Tommy, Laurel avait tenté de se rapprocher d'Oliver, ils avaient eu une nuit ensemble. Oliver était persuadé que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis son retour, mais à son réveil, il avait su... Avait compris... Que ce qu'il voyait à ses côtés... La personne qui était là... Ce n'était pas la bonne. Il n'était pas aussi heureux de se réveiller avec Laurel à ses côtés qu'il le pensait, il voulait Félicity. Oliver l'avait dit à Laurel, qu'il aimait une autre femme, Laurel l'avait mal pris au début, puis elle avait compris ce que Tommy lui avait dit. Oliver aimait une femme c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas elle, pas du tout. Elle avait tenté de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient quand même être ensemble, qu'ils seraient heureux et qu'il finirait pas l'aimer comme avant. Mais Oliver lui avait dit que même si avant il était comme ça, ce n'était plus le cas, il ne voulait pas décevoir la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Et même s'il ne lui avait pas dit de qui il s'agissait, Oliver pensait à Félicity, pour lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour qui il voulait être le meilleur.

Il s'était passé pratiquement deux ans... Depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait rencontré, ils avaient vécu des choses ensemble, tout d'abord son combat contre l'archer noir... Qui l'avait atteint bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, qui l'avait limite détruit, il avait détruit la part de lui qui se croyait invincible... C'est près d'elle qu'il avait réussi à refaire surface, elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été vaincu une fois qu'il le serait à nouveau, et que même si c'était le cas, elle serait là encore et qu'elle le soutiendrait, qu'elle serait là... Et qu'elle continuerait de voir l'homme derrière le masque. Ce soir là, il lui avait offert son cadeau de Noël, qu'il n'avait pas pu lui offrir avant car il avait été gravement blessé. Elle le portait tout les jours, un très joli collier avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile, il avait voulu prendre une flèche au début... Mais il ne voulait pas attirer de soupçon, alors il avait choisit une étoile. Elle avait adoré son cadeau et avait même pleuré de joie en le voyant, personne ne lui avait fait d'aussi beau cadeau depuis longtemps.

Après ça, il y avait eu le tremblement de terre, elle n'avait rien pu faire... Quand Tommy était mort, Oliver était tellement détruit, brisé, il avait perdu une part de lui même et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour contrer ça. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait pourtant, elle voulait être là pour lui tout comme il avait été là pour elle... Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui rendre le sourire, elle s'était pointée un soir, dans sa chambre. Moira lui avait demandé de l'appeler pour manger, mais elle avait une toute autre idée en tête.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et lui dit qu'elle allait partir...

 **Allez plus que 46 reviews et vous aurez votre épilogue qui est déjà bien avancé ^^**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez toujours !**


	10. Chapter 10

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les autres ^^**

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver la regarda fixement, cherchant un quelconque signe de mensonge, un quelconque signe de plaisanterie... Mais il ne vit rien, elle était sérieuse... Elle allait partir._

 _ **« Quoi ? Partir ? Comment ça ? Elle veut partir ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne peut pas... J'ai déjà perdu Tommy, je ne peux pas la perdre aussi, c'est impossible. Je ne me l'imagine pas... Ça fait un an... Un an qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, je n'imagine pas un seul matin sans la voir entrer dans la cuisine en me saluant. Je n'imagine pas passer un jour sans l'entendre rire avec ma sœur... Elle ne peut pas partir, elle n'a pas le droit... Qui est-ce que j'irais retrouver le soir quand je n'ai pas envie d'être seul ? Qui est-ce qui dormira avec moi ? Qui est-ce qui me rassurera par sa présence ? Elle ne peut pas partir, j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit près de moi... Toujours. »**_

 _« Tu entends ? Je vais partir, d'ici quelques jours, le temps de trouver un appartement... »_

 _« Non... »_

 _Elle avait entendu sa faible voix, sa voix tremblante, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, elle ne voulait pas partir, mais elle voulait retrouver « son » Oliver._

 _« Je ne supporte plus... De te voir comme ça, je sais que tu es triste, je sais que tu souffres, je ne te demande pas d'arrêter d'avoir de la peine... Mais tu n'es plus l'homme que... Que j'ai rencontré... Et je veux que tu le redeviennes... Tu es mon meilleur ami... Et je ne te reconnais plus... »_

 _ **« Tu ne comprends pas... Ce n'est pas entièrement à cause de la mort de Tommy si je suis comme ça... Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger une personne proche de moi... Et toi, je me suis juré de te protéger... Je doute que je puisse réussir... J'ai peur de ne pas réussir... Mais si tu pars, comment je vais faire ? Comment vais-je pouvoir te protéger si je ne te vois plus ? Je sais que tu as un passé, que tu fuis quelqu'un, j'ignore qui, et je veux le savoir, j'attendrais que tu me le dises... Mais, ne pars pas... »**_

 _« Non... »_

 _ **« Elle ne semble pas vouloir partir, semble attendre un simple geste de moi pour rester... Je me lève de mon lit et m'approche d'elle, elle ne bouge pas, ne fais rien. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle et la serre contre moi. Elle passe doucement ses bras dans mon dos et me serre contre elle. »**_

 _« J'ai besoin de toi Félicity... Reste avec moi... S'il te plaît... »_

 _« Pas si tu n'essayes pas de faire des efforts, tu nous inquiètes... Moi, Digg, ta mère, ta sœur... Je t'en pris... Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, mais je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça... Je veux retrouver mon meilleur ami... »_

 _« Je te le promets... »_

 _ **« Je me sens bien ici, avec elle, tant qu'elle est là, tout va bien, alors je vais tenir cette promesse, je vais redevenir celui que j'étais, Tommy me manquera toujours, mais je ne peux pas risquer de la voir partir. Risquer de la perdre elle aussi, si je la perds... Je ne m'en remettrais pas, je le sais... »**_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Il était petit à petit redevenu celui qu'il était avant, celui qu'elle avait rencontré. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'Oliver avait commencé à lui parler de son passé. De l'île et du reste et de Sara aussi...

Quand Sara était revenue, ils avaient eu une relation, mais il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il l'aimait mais n'était pas amoureux d'elle, c'était une sorte d'écho à son passé et il sentait qu'il avait besoin de ça.

Félicity avait eu le cœur brisé quand il l'avait vu avec Sara, mais elle n'avait rien dit, après tout, ils étaient amis, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer sa jalousie, elle soutenait son ami bien que plusieurs personnes lui disent que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'ils se fréquente... Mais quand elle a vu que Sara pouvait se faire tuer lors de sa rencontre avec Tockman... Elle n'avait pas hésité, elle s'était interposée et avait pris une balle pour elle... Lors des soins que Sara faisait sur elle, Félicity savait que la jeune femme allait les voir...

 _Flash Back_

 _Elle enleva son haut avec l'aide de Sara, elle n'y arrivait pas toute seule, les garçons étaient remontés, Diggle avait voulut rester au cas où la blessure serait plus grave, mais Oliver l'avait convaincu de remonter, à cause des cicatrices, la jeune femme ne voudrait sans doute pas qu'il les voit. Quand elle les vit Sara fut surprise, elle ne dit rien mais toucha doucement les marques avant de reporter son attention sur la balle._

 _« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi t'es-tu mis entre lui et moi ? »_

 _Elle ferma les yeux, sachant très bien pourquoi elle avait fait ça, et elle n'éprouvait aucune honte à se l'avouer... Elle l'aimait, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Oliver et ne supportait pas de le voir malheureux, alors elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sara se faire tuer... Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça, à Sara, elle aimait beaucoup la jeune femme et aimait le faite qu'elle rende heureux Oliver._

 _« Je ne veux pas que Oliver soit malheureux encore une fois... Il est heureux avec toi... »_

 _« Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait heureux si tu n'étais plus là ? »_

 _« C'est mon ami, il serait triste c'est sur... Mais pas autant que s'il te perdait... »_

 _Sara sourit en continuant de soigner sa blessure, fort heureusement, elle n'était pas sérieuse et elle guérirait sans doute rapidement. Mais Félicity était vraiment stupide, ce qu'elle vivait avec Oliver leur faisait du bien, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, tout comme elle ne l'aimait pas, en tout cas pas comme Félicity semblait le croire. Mais Sara se rendit compte que Félicity semblait vraiment aimer son ami, plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, et elle était prête à tout pour lui, se moquant de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver comme elle l'avait fait ce soir. Elle posa un pansement sur la blessure et l'aida à remettre son haut. Félicity se retourna et la regarda fixement._

 _« Ne lui dit pas... Pour les cicatrices... S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache... »_

 _« Comment est-ce que... »_

 _Félicity secoua la tête, Sara crut voir des larmes aux coin de ses yeux mais la jeune femme les ravala rapidement._

 _« Un jour... Je devrais le dire, je le sais... Mais c'est à lui que j'en parlerais... S'il te plaît... »_

 _Sara acquiesça, elle ne dirait rien. Mais ce que Félicity ne savait pas, c'est que en remontant, quand elle avait croisé Oliver, celui l'avait prise à part, l'éloignant de Diggle et de Théa qui discutait avec lui._

 _« Elle va bien ? »_

 _« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, elle va très bien, ça guérira très vite. »_

 _« Dieu merci... »_

 _Sara put voir que son ami était plus inquiet pour elle qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, beaucoup plus. Il s'était retenu de ne pas rester près d'elle, retenu de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir._

 _« Tu les as vu ? »_

 _Elle était surprise, il était au courant alors que Félicity ne semblait pas le savoir. Voyant le regard surpris de Sara, Oliver se décida à lui dire qu'il les avait vu par hasard un jour, au début de leur rencontre._

 _« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? »_

 _« Elle me le dira quand elle sera prête, je le sais. »_

 _Sara sourit, Oliver ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souriait étant donné la situation... Mais Sara sut... Ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, pour elle, pour Oliver et pour Félicity._

 _« Je pense que toi et moi on devrait arrêter... »_

 _Il soupira et hocha la tête, elle avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Il aimerait toujours Sara, mais pas comme ça, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Sara regarda son ami qui vit Félicity remonter et aller droit vers Théa qui organisait une soirée au club. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient tranquillement au loin et Oliver ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle._

 _« Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? »_

 _Ça ne sonnait même pas comme une question, elle le savait déjà, et oui, il l'aimait, plus que tout, mais ne pouvait pas lui dire, il n'y arrivait pas, à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient quelque chose se passait, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la perdre._

 _« Oui... Mais... »_

 _« Je sais, je ne lui dirais rien, mais veille sur elle, elle en a besoin. »_

 _« J'y compte bien... »_

 _« Non... Je veux dire, ces cicatrices... Elles sont nombreuses... Vraiment... Je pense qu'un jour... Elle aura besoin de toi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »_

 _« Je serais là pour elle Sara... Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de protéger quelqu'un que je veux la protéger elle... Jamais... »_

 _« Je le sais, je le vois quand tu la regardes, quand tu lui parles, quand vous êtes proche l'un de l'autre... Tu n'as jamais vécu ça, ni avec moi, ni avec ma sœur. »_

 _« Et je ne veux pas le vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre... »_

 _« Alors dis-lui ce que tu ressens Oliver. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain vous l'aurez plus tôt, parce que je suis de baptême, donc je vais le mettre avant de partir ^^**

 **Plus que 35 Reviews !**


	11. Chapter 11

**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre ^^**

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

Félicity avait été triste d'entendre qu'ils avaient rompus, mais Oliver lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être avec une personne juste pour oublier les mauvais moments. Sara et lui étaient amis, et ils le resteraient, et en voyant qu'ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, elle fut soulagée, au moins il n'était pas malheureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Et puis Sara était repartie, elle devait rejoindre la ligue pour un temps. Elle leur manquait mais ils savaient qu'elle reviendrait quand elle le pourrait.

Oliver pensait que ses cinq années sur l'île avaient été l'enfer pour lui... Vraiment, et puis il avait vu Félicity blessée à cause de Tockman, ce qui lui avait brisé le cœur... Mais quand elle avait été enlevé par le comte, quand cet enfoiré avait osé poser un doigt sur elle, il avait vu rouge, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, personne n'avait le droit de la toucher. Personne. Quand il l'avait retrouvé à Queen Consolidated, quand il avait vu le comte la tenir si fort contre lui, il avait su qu'il le tuerait, il avait su qu'il tuerait tout ceux qui oseraient la toucher. Même si la jeune femme lui avait crié de ne pas tuer, ne pas faire ça pour une fille comme elle... Mais c'est ça qui l'avait vraiment décidé... « Une fille comme elle ? », comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle penser ça d'elle ? Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était importante à ses yeux ? A quel point elle était tout pour lui ? Il aimait absolument tout d'elle.

 _Flash Back_

 _Félicity était un peu énervée, depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait tué personne, et là il tuait pour la sauver et elle s'en voulait, énormément, elle voulait qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il lui dise que c'était de sa faute._

 _« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Oliver ? Pourquoi as-tu tué le comte ? »_

 _Oliver ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait penser ça... Elle était tout pour lui, absolument tout. Il ferait tout pour elle, il tuerait et il venait de le faire. Et elle avait l'air de lui dire qu'il aurait mieux valut que le comte la tue plutôt qu'Oliver ne le fasse._

 _« Félicity... Tu es ma meilleure... Et ma plus proche amie... Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Entre lui et toi... Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire... »_

 _« Tu as tué à cause de moi ! Tu devrais être furieux contre moi ! Tu en aurais tout les droits... Et je ne le supporterais pas... »_

 _Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase si bas qu'elle n'était pas sur qu'il ai entendu, mais il avait tout entendu. Oliver posa ses mains sur ses joues et la fixa droit dans ses yeux, se retenant de toute ses forces de l'embrasser. Elle était furieuse, mais pas lui, jamais il ne le serait, certes il avait tué alors qu'il avait juré de ne plus le faire, mais il ne le regrettait pas, pas une seule seconde._

 _« Je n'ai pas tué à cause de toi... Mais pour toi... Je ferais tout pour toi, je ne regrette rien. Tu ne dois pas non plus. Et je ne suis pas furieux contre toi, jamais je ne le serais... Il faut que tu saches... Que tu comprennes, que tu comptes énormément pour moi... Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Félicity. »_

 _Félicity avait sourit et avait serré son ami dans ses bras, Oliver lui avait rendu son étreinte sans hésiter._

 _ **« Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire de mal, jamais... Tu es toute ma vie... Alors jamais tu ne seras un choix... Parce que je te choisirais toujours mon cœur... »**_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Leur rencontre avec Barry avait été épique, surtout pour Diggle, il voyait Félicity et le jeune homme se rapprocher, bien s'entendre, et il voyait Oliver qui semblait vouloir le tuer à chaque secondes... Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi proche d'elle. Un soir alors que la jeune femme était sortie dîner avec lui juste avant son départ, John vit son ami s'entraîner tellement fort qu'il cassa le mannequin d'un coup net.

« Il t'a fait quoi ce pauvre mannequin ? »

« C'est pas le moment ! »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est sortie dîner tu sais. »

En voyant le regard noir que son ami lui lançait, Diggle put voir qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu devrais lui dire... Ce que tu ressens. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple... »

« Bien sur que oui... Elle n'attend qu'un mot de toi... Elle t'aime aussi. Vous vivez ensemble depuis près de deux ans, vous faites tout ensemble. Tu l'aimes Oliver, tout le monde s'en rend compte quand il te voit... Rien qu'en te regardant, on devine que tu l'aimes... »

« Je ne veux pas la perdre... »

« Dans ce cas continue comme ça... Continue de la laisser sortir avec Barry... Et laisse-la s'éloigner... Tu la perdras juste plus rapidement. »

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, Oliver était vraiment certains de ses sentiments pour elle mais refusait de lui dire, refusait de lui imposer ça, ça finirait mal, comme toujours, il n'avait pas confiance en lui pour la rendre heureuse... Quand elle lui avait dit que Barry et elle n'étaient que des amis, il fut rassuré, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même s'il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un homme ne lui fasse ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire : la toucher, l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui, lui faire l'amour... L'aimer... Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre... Ils s'étaient si souvent étreints... Il trouvait qu'ils étaient parfait tout les deux... Personne ne pouvait la serrer comme il le faisait... Et personne ne pouvait l'aimer comme il l'aimait. Mais ses amis... Digg, Sara avaient raison... Il devait lui parler, devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, au moins quand elle lui aura dit qu'elle l'aimait en tant qu'ami et simplement en tant qu'ami, il pourrait se dire que cette fois, c'était fini, elle ne serait jamais à lui... Mais il manquait de courage, il n'avait pas le courage d'entendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait.

Un soir alors qu'il rentrait au manoir, Oliver fut accueilli par sa sœur complètement paniquée, elle courut vers lui et s'arrêta juste devant son frère tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Théa ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre, il ne comprenait pas, il n'aimait pas ça, avait un très mauvais pressentiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il voulait juste être rassuré, qu'elle lui dise que tout allait bien...

« Théa dit moi ce qu'il y a... Tu m'inquiètes... »

« Ollie... C'est Félicity... »

Il crut sentir son cœur lâcher à ces mots, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, elle allait bien ? Il priait pour que oui, elle aille bien, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il n'imaginait pas qu'elle soit blessée ou pire, c'était inconcevable pour lui... Il se dirigea vers les escalier, bien décidé à la voir, à se rassurer, mais sa sœur lui prit doucement le bras. Il se tourna vers sa sœur et vit son regard perdu, son regard désolé... Oliver ne savait pas quoi penser...

« Elle est partie, elle n'est plus là, la plupart de ses affaires non plus... Elle est partie Ollie... »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne pouvait pas être partie, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de le quitter comme ça sans rien dire, ni même de le quitter tout court, elle ne pouvait pas... Elle était sa raison de vivre et elle était partie... Quand il entendit les mots de sa sœur, il crut sentir le sol s'écrouler sous lui... Elle était partie, elle l'avait quitté... Il sortit son portable et essaya de la joindre, en vain, il réessaye, mais aucune réponse. Il priait pour qu'elle réponde, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle revenait bientôt... Mais ça sonnait dans le vide.

« J'ai déjà essayé... Maman aussi... On l'a appelé au moins une dizaine de fois, elle ne répond pas... Où est-ce qu'elle peut être... »

Théa suivit son frère quand celui ci se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme, quand il y entra il vit quelques vêtements sur le sol, mais sa valise avait disparut. Il ouvrit son armoire, il n'y avait pratiquement plus rien, tout avait disparut ou presque... Elle avait dut partir vite, et là il se dit que la personne qu'elle fuyait l'avait peut-être retrouvée, il se mit à paniquer et essaya de nouveau de la contacter, il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse, ce n'était que son répondeur, sa voix si joyeuse qui parlait à l'autre bout du fil, il donnerait tout pour l'entendre de nouveau.

« Ollie, ne fait pas l'idiot, tu ne peux pas la joindre. Fais un de tes trucs que tu fais quand tu es Arrow et retrouve-la ! »

Oliver la regarda sans comprendre, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça comme ça ? Voyant le regard surpris de son frère, Théa se décida à parler.

« Ollie, ça fait plusieurs mois que maman et moi on est au courant, on en parlera plus tard ! Retrouve-la ! »

 **Ah ah !**

… **Je ne sais pas si je vais vous mettre la suite... Est-ce que vous êtes gentil ?**

 **Oui vous l'êtes je vous la mettrais demain !**

 **Plus que 26 reviews... Mais mine de rien, il reste 21 chapitres... J'espère que j'aurais encore des reviews après avoir atteints les 100 XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et bah, le chapitre d'avant vous a rendu un peu... Impatient XD c'était le but, très contente d'y être arrivée, allez je vous donne la suite ^^**

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

Oliver appela Diggle pour qu'il la localise, après quelques minutes il lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire, qu'elle avait bloqué le signal de son portable. Oliver jura fortement, ce qui surprit sa sœur. Puis il se souvint qu'elle ne se séparait jamais du collier qu'il lui avait offert, ce collier où il avait mit un traceur, au cas où un jour elle se retrouverait dans ce genre de situation. Il activa le collier à distance, alluma son ordinateur portable et enclencha le logiciel que Félicity lui avait installé, il lui avait dit que c'était pour Théa, ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge... Théa avait un émetteur dans sa montre fétiche... C'était pour la bonne cause. Il sut rapidement où elle était. Il était soulagé, elle se trouvait dans un motel de la ville. Il quitta la chambre et descendit les marches en courant. Sa mère se mit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. Moira était tout aussi inquiète que son fils, Oliver put s'en rendre compte, mais il devait partir vite.

« Je dois y aller maman... »

« Je le sais... »

Elle se sépara de lui et lui sourit sincèrement. Oliver enfila sa veste et prit ses clefs de voiture, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les motos, et il devait la ramener.

« Oliver ? »

Il se tourna vers sa mère et sa sœur qui venait de descendre. Les deux femmes étaient très inquiète, vraiment inquiète. Félicity leur manquait déjà. Moira ne dit qu'une chose, elle ne dit que la seule chose que son fils voulait entendre.

« Retrouve-la... Et ramène-la à la maison. »

« Je vous le promets ! »

Quand Moira Queen avait rencontré la jeune femme, elle ne l'avait pas aimé au début, pensant qu'elle faisait semblant d'avoir besoin d'aide, qu'elle voulait profiter de l'argent, de son fils... Mais elle avait vite compris que ce n'était pas ça, son fils était vraiment attaché à elle, et ce depuis le début, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi... Mais maintenant elle savait, elle savait que son fils était tombé amoureux, et puis elle aimait beaucoup Félicity, elle rendait son fils heureux, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Alors quand son fils lui avait dit qu'elle fuyait quelque chose de son passé, Moira avait accepté qu'elle reste malgré qu'elle ai un travail et de quoi vivre par elle même.

Et puis maintenant, elle ne s'imaginait pas sans qu'elle soit là, n'imaginait pas ne plus la voir, elle faisait partie de la famille. Lors des galas, elle souriait toujours quand son fils et la jeune femme dansaient, Félicity était toujours la première femme à qui son fils proposait de danser, elle acceptait toujours.

 _Flash Back_

 _Le bal annuel des Queen... Afin de récolter des fonds, Félicity se sentait gênée d'y être invitée, après tout elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille mais Oliver lui avait acheté une magnifique robe rouge. La jeune femme avait sourit en la voyant et son ami l'avait laissé se changer. Quand il était retourné la voir, afin de descendre pour le bal, il l'avait trouvé superbe._

 _« Tu es magnifique. »_

 _Elle rougit et avança vers Oliver qui lui tendait la main._

 _« Merci. »_

 _Ils descendirent les marches doucement avant de se retrouver parmi tout les invités. Oliver savait qu'elle était nerveuse, mal à l'aise, mais il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, gardait une main en bas de son dos pour montrer qu'elle était avec lui et ça avait fonctionné... Personne ne l'avait invité à danser. Alors Oliver lui avait proposé de danser, elle avait accepté._

 _Durant leur danse, ils se sourirent se rappelant de leur première danse lors de leur rencontre. Oliver se retint de lui dire qu'à ce moment il avait voulu l'amener dans sa chambre et la posséder toute la nuit. Mais il lui dit qu'elle l'avait attiré, intriguée et qu'il avait voulu la connaître... Et surtout qu'il ne regrettait rien de cette soirée, absolument rien._

 _Moira les avait vu danser, se sourire, rire, discuter, jamais elle n'avait vu son fils aussi heureux, jamais elle n'avait vu son fils avec un tel regard. C'est à ce moment précis... Que Moira Queen avait compris que son fils était tombé amoureux._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Elle les trouvait tellement parfait ensemble, ils se complétaient. Elle voyait les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, les sourires qu'ils se lançaient, leur façon de se parler, leur façon de se comporter... Le fait qu'ils dormaient ensemble certains soirs... Bien que son fils et la jeune femme ne soient pas au courant qu'elle sache pour leur petit secret, elle savait que ces nuits étaient platoniques, mais quand Oliver se levait après une nuit avec Félicity... Il y avait plus de bonheur dans son regard qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Certes elle savait aussi que Oliver avait eu des aventures avec d'autres femmes, qu'il était sorti avec Sara, Laurel, Héléna ou Mackenna... Mais Moira ne ressentait pas ce bonheur en leur présence, Oliver n'était pas aussi heureux avec elles...

Moira savait que celle qu'il aimait, c'était Félicity. Alors quand elle regarda son fils partir la retrouver, elle espérait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il la ramène. Sa fille était collée à elle, inquiète, Moira se tourna et la prit dans ses bras.

« Il va la retrouver Théa, j'en suis sure. »

« Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais... »

« Je le sais, moi aussi... Elle fait partie de la famille. Autant que chacun de nous. Alors il faut qu'il la retrouve. »

« Oui... Tu sais... Je considère Félicity comme ma sœur... Vraiment. »

Moira sourit en entendant ça, elle savait que Théa avait toujours voulu avoir une sœur, et quand celle ci avait appris qu'elle était la fille de Malcolm Merlyn, Félicity avait été là pour elle, c'était la seule personne avec qui elle acceptait de parler et même si Oliver et Moira en souffraient, ils comprenaient et étaient heureux que la jeune femme arrive à discuter avec Théa. Petit à petit Théa leur avait pardonné et Félicity et elle étaient de plus en plus proche.

« Je le sais Théa, et toi et moi on sait très bien que Oliver ressent bien plus que de l'amitié pour elle. »

« Et malheureusement mon abruti de frère est le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte. »

« Espérons que ça change. »

Moira sourit en entendant sa fille, leur petite discussion leur faisait presque oublier que Félicity était partie, elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mais espéraient que d'ici quelques heures leur fils et frère rentrerait à la maison avec celle qu'il aimait, avec celle qu'ils aimaient tous.

Quand Oliver arriva au motel, il espérait vraiment qu'elle soit toujours là, qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie. Il demanda à l'accueil le numéro de la chambre mais on refusa de lui donner... Il dut mentir en disant qu'elle était peut-être suicidaire, bien qu'au début elle l'était, il espérait qu'elle n'arrive pas à repenser à attenter à sa vie, il ne le supporterait pas. Il obtint finalement le numéro de la chambre, il n'attendit pas l'ascenseur et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois devant la porte, il frappe. Aucune réponse... Il frappe de nouveau, toujours rien... Il se dit qu'elle avait peut-être peur d'ouvrir. Il posa la main sur la porte et lui dit doucement.

« Félicity... C'est moi... Ouvre s'il te plaît. »

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit le verrou se défaire. Il sentit un poids quitter son cœur, elle était toujours là... Il attend un moment, espérant qu'elle aille bien puis il ouvre la porte doucement et entre dans la chambre. Il la voit dans la chambre, assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés, les bras autour, elle était terrifiée, il pouvait le voir, encore plus que lors de leur première rencontre, ce soir là, il l'avait vu effrayée comme il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avoir peur, mais là c'était encore pire. Depuis près de deux ans, elle était si souriante, lui donnait le goût de vivre, l'envie de se battre, l'envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre... Mais là, elle avait l'air si petite sur ce lit... Il vit la valise pleine de vêtements posée sur le fauteuil, les habits mis en boule à l'intérieur... Elle qui était si soigneuse, si organisée, il ne la reconnaissait plus, plus du tout. Elle se lève brusquement en entendant un bruit dans le couloir, Oliver s'approche d'elle et la serre dans ses bras. Elle ne le repousse pas et se laisse aller à cette étreinte. Il la serre fort et elle lui rend ce câlin. Il la serre si fort qu'il sent son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il ne dit rien, voulant juste la rassurer par son contact. Elle tremblait... Un autre bruit la fit sursauter, il la garda dans ses bras et elle finit par se calmer.

« Je te protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne te fera de mal... »

Il la conduit de nouveau sur le lit, il voudrait lui dire de rentrer, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas possible, elle était trop effrayée. Il la couvrit délicatement et s'assit dans le fauteuil après avoir poussé la valise. Elle finit par s'endormir. Il l'observa longuement, elle était si paisible, bien plus que quand elle était éveillée. Elle remuait un peu mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de la calmer. Le lit grinçait, il ne semblait absolument pas confortable... Il préférerait qu'elle soit dans son lit, au manoir, dans sa chambre mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité et si elle s'y sentait mieux ici, il devait juste rester avec elle.

Il l'observa un long moment, à rester près d'elle, à chasser ses mauvais rêves, à lui tenir la main quand elle remuait de trop. Il restait près d'elle, il restait au seul endroit où il désirait être.

Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard, il était toujours à ses côtés, assis dans le fauteuil, à la regarder. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se lève brusquement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui sortir comme ça...

« Je dois y aller ! »

 **J'y crois pas, plus que 18 reviews et on atteints les 100 oO**

 **A très bientôt, demain comme toujours, mais cette semaine vous aurez les chapitre plus tard, car j'ai trouvé du travail et je fini a 18h30 ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir la vérité sur le passé de Félicity, j'espère que vous allez apprécier !**

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

Il la voit tourner les talons et se diriger vers sa valise, elle compte vraiment partir et il ne peut pas la laisser faire. Il se redresse et va à sa suite, il la prend de nouveau dans ses bras, elle se trouve son dos collé contre son torse, elle essaye de le repousser, mais il la tient fermement, mais doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal et encore moins lui faire peur.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais partir ! »

Félicity n'avait qu'une envie, se retourner et le serrer dans ses bras, ne jamais partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ça. Elle cessa de le repousser et se laissa aller quelques secondes, profita des dernières secondes de sa vie où elle pourrait être dans ses bras avant de lui dire ce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait à lui dire un jour.

« Oublie l'accord d'il y a deux ans... Je vais me livrer à la police... Je dirais tout ce que j'ai volé... Je dirais tout ce que j'ai fais, je ne parlerais jamais de toi, ne t'en fais pas... »

Oliver la relâche, elle pense vraiment à partir, elle pense vraiment à le quitter, à tout arrêter, même à se rendre alors que c'est ce qui l'effrayait tellement il y a deux ans... Elle préfère se rendre plutôt que de continuer à avoir peur. Et le pire c'est qu'elle croit qu'il s'inquiète du fait qu'elle pourrait parler de sa double identité à la police, jamais elle ne le ferait, il le savait, il lui faisait totalement confiance, totalement. Il la fait se retourner, il voit ses yeux pleins de larmes, ses joues humides, il déteste tellement la voir pleurer, elle a l'air terrifiée. Il ne peut pas la perdre, c'est impossible. Voyant qu'elle allait le repousser encore il fit ce dont il rêvait depuis deux ans...

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il descend une de ses mains derrière son cou et pose l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Il est surpris de voir qu'elle ne le repousse pas et qu'elle répond à son baiser. Quand il ouvre légèrement les lèvres elle en fait de même et il glisse doucement sa langue dans sa bouche, il goûte enfin à sa bouche qu'il a désiré pendant deux ans, il caresse tendrement sa langue de la sienne, contrairement à ce qu'Oliver pensait, Félicity fait de même avec la sienne. Ils restent ainsi un long moment, l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, à se goûter, leurs langues dansant un ballet sensuel qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, Oliver tentait de la repousser afin de lui parler mais la jeune femme se rapprochait toujours de lui pour qu'ils ne séparent pas. Il sourit et posa ses deux mains en bas de son dos, la rapprochant vraiment, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, ne voulaient plus se détacher. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, il pose son front contre le sien, espérant qu'elle ne parte pas... Il ne le supporterait pas.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Félicity... Quoi qu'il se passe, peu importe la personne que tu fuis et qui te fais si peur... Je te protégerais... »

Elle s'effondre en larmes dans ses bras, il la retient, passant ses bras autour d'elle. Ils se retrouvent tout les deux au sol, elle à pleurer, lui à la rassurer en la serrant contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se calmer. Et elle commence à tout lui raconter... Elle lui parle de son ex-mari... De cet homme, Cooper, qu'elle a épousé quand elle avait dix-huit ans, persuadée que c'était le grand amour, qu'elle serait heureuse. Et elle l'avait été pendant les deux ou trois premiers mois de son mariage, tout avait été parfait... Et puis il avait commencé à l'insulter pour un rien, et puis les coups avaient commencés... Avec les mains au début...

Et puis quand il avait trop mal aux mains à force de la frapper, il prenait une ceinture ou des mégots de cigarettes... Oliver comprit aussitôt les marques dans son dos, les cicatrices qu'il avait vu. Elle continua son récit, lui disant que ça avait duré environ trois ans, avant qu'elle ne décide de partir. Elle avait réuni un peu d'argent pour sa fuite, mais tout avait été vite dépensé, c'est alors qu'elle avait commencé à voler, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de chercher un travail et qu'il la retrouve.

Elle avait réussi à divorcer de lui sans avoir eu à le revoir, grâce à un avocat qui lui avait fait parvenir les papiers du divorce. Mais elle avait tellement peur de lui qu'elle n'avait rien dit de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle lui dit qu'elle l'avait revu, ce matin même... Elle l'avait revu en ville alors qu'elle allait se prendre un café avant d'aller bosser, elle l'avait aperçut assis à une table dans ce café, elle était sortie, espérant qu'il ne l'ai pas vu mais malheureusement, il l'avait vu.

Il l'avait suivi pendant un moment avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le bras, il l'avait fait se retourner en lui serrant le bras... Elle raconta ça en se frottant le bras. Oliver lui prit la main et la caressa doucement. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, Cooper lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas oublié tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, leur mariage, leurs années ensemble... Et qu'il comptait bien récupérer sa femme. Elle avait prit peur et avait réussi à fuir... à la seconde où elle était rentrée, avait n'avait pensé qu'à une chose... Fuir, alors elle avait fait ses bagages et était partie sans rien dire voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ce salaud...

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, repoussa des mèches qui couvraient ses yeux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Elle pleurait encore, mais il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la laissera jamais partir.

« Je ne te laisserais pas partir... Malgré tout ce que tu viens de dire, je ne te laisserais pas me quitter. »

« Il a dit qu'il tuerait tout ceux qui seront proches de moi... Toi... Digg, ta sœur et ta mère, je sais que tu les protégeras toujours... Mais tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi... Je ne peux pas te laisser... »

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et la serra contre lui, elle ne le repoussa pas, répondit à son baiser en accentuant son emprise sur lui, elle était tellement bien dans ses bras, se sentait tellement heureuse, en sécurité... Il sourit contre ses lèvres et la rapprocha de lui encore plus. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment alors qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle était si vulnérable. Il la repousse doucement malgré qu'elle ne semble pas vouloir se détacher de lui.

Elle resta un moment ainsi, à le regarder, elle ne voulait pas partir, voulait rester ici, dans ses bras, voulait rester avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle ne pouvait pas... Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son regard tout les jours maintenant qu'il savait la vérité.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me trouves faible... »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et la força à le regarder.

« Jamais je ne te trouverais faible, et tu le sais... Peu importe ce que tu as vécu, ça fait de toi quelqu'un de fort. J'ai toujours su... Que tu me cachais quelque chose de grave, quelque chose dont tu ne voulais pas parler, que tu aurais préféré oublier... Et je comprends que tu ne m'aies rien dit... Tout ce que tu m'as raconté n'est pas une raison de te laisser partir, ça me donne juste envie de te garder encore plus près de moi... »

La jeune femme sentit ses larmes couler encore une fois, elle venait tout juste de les stopper et elles coulaient de plus belle avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire... Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle voulait lui dire toute la vérité, tout comme lui l'avait fait.. Il lui avait tout raconté de son passé et elle voulait en faire de même mais elle craignait qu'il ne la repousse après ça, qu'il ne la juge trop faible pour rester membre de l'équipe, pour rester près de lui... Mais ça semblait tout le contraire, il semblait vouloir rester près, semblait vouloir encore d'elle près de lui.

Elle sentit Oliver lui essuyer doucement avec ses pouces en gardant ses mains sur ses joues. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui murmura doucement.

« Laisse-moi partir... »

« Non... »

« Oliver s'il te plaît... »

Il souriait, elle aimait tellement le voir sourire. Il gardait ses mains contre ses joues et continuait de lui sourire, Félicity sentait son cœur battre la chamade, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il lui dise de rester bien qu'elle lui demande le contraire... Il colla son front au sien et lui dit sincèrement...

« Jamais... »

 **Ah ah, plus que 10 reviews ^^ mine de rien, cette fic vous plaît vraiment, je suis contente ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà ! J'ai atteints les 100 reviews j'y crois pas ! je vous mets la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer, chapitre en douceur, rien d'exceptionnel, mais j'ai lutté à l'écrire ^^**

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

Il posa un baiser sur son front et resta ainsi quelques secondes, depuis un moment, il était sur de ses sentiments, il savait qu'il l'aimait, il refusait juste de se l'admettre. Mais il l'aimait... Plus que tout, et là elle menaçait de partir, de le quitter, de l'abandonner, tout le monde s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, sa mère sans doute, sa sœur aussi, Diggle, Sara, mais il ne pouvait lui dire car il voulait la préserver, mais là il n'avait pas le choix...

« Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire... Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire, je ne l'ai même sans doute jamais fait avant, je t'aime Félicity... Sans doute depuis notre rencontre... Même si je m'en suis rendu compte bien après... Mais je désire tellement te protéger... De t'avoir près de moi... Et je compte le faire encore, chaque jours... Je ne vais pas te laisser partir... J'en suis incapable. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer avant de poser sa tête contre son torse et de le serrer contre elle. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, elle pleurait, et il caressait tendrement son dos pour la calmer, elle n'avait rien dit suite à sa déclaration, il n'attendait rien, juste qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne partirait pas, jamais, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'elle restait près de lui, il serait heureux, il ne demandait que ça. Elle finit par se détacher de lui, doucement avant de poser son front contre le sien.

Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'elle s'était dit que ça n'arriverait jamais, mais ça arrivait enfin... A chaque fois qu'ils dormait ensemble, elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras, elle se retenait, mais avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire... Elle se disait que peut-être maintenant, elle pourrait dormir dans ses bras.

Au moment où elle s'était enfin décidée à partir, à quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait pour ne pas le mêler à son passé, ses résolutions s'envolèrent en éclats, elle ne pouvait lui dire qu'une seule chose à ce moment précis.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser, Oliver passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Il pouvait goûter ses larmes en même temps que ses lèvres mais il s'en fichait, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, il était tellement heureux... Elle laissa ses bras glisser le long de son dos et commença a vouloir aller plus loin en soulevant son T shirt mais il se sépara d'elle doucement, ne voulant pas aller trop vite, oui il l'aimait, plus que tout, mais il voulait pas aller trop loin sans être sur qu'elle le veuille vraiment. Sans être certain qu'elle soit prête. Il ne voulait pas profiter de sa faiblesse, de sa vulnérabilité en ce moment, il s'en voudrait beaucoup trop.

« Oliver... »

« On est pas forcés... Je t'aime, plus que tout, mais... »

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, il sourit contre les siennes et l'embrassa en retour, la serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il put, il avait attendu deux ans pour partager un baiser avec elle et maintenant qu'il y avait goutté il était déjà accro, il ne s'en lassait pas. C'est elle qui rompit leur baiser et leur contact malgré une légère protestation d'Oliver.

« J'ai connu trois années d'enfer Oliver, la violence, les insultes... J'ai déjà tout connu... Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer à nouveau... Je ne pensais pas savoir ce que c'était que d'aimer vraiment... Mais je t'aime tellement... Alors je t'en pris... Montre-moi ce que c'est que d'être aimée... »

Il ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa de nouveau, d'abord sur les lèvres, entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, les descend dans son dos avant de finalement lui enlever le T shirt qu'elle voulait enlever auparavant. Oliver posa ses mains sur ses hanches et veut lui enlever son haut quand il la sent poser ses mains sur les siennes en lui murmurant un petit « non ». Il arrête et sourit, comprenant parfaitement ce qui lui fait peur. Il l'embrasse de nouveau avant de lui murmurer doucement.

« Je les ai déjà vu... »

Elle est très surprise, ne comprenant pas où et quand il avait pu les voir, alors il lui dit, rapidement où il les a vu, et quand aussi, en lui disant qu'elle ne doit pas les lui cacher, qu'il aime tout d'elle... Il pose de nouveau ses mains sur son haut et lui enlève doucement, elle se laisse faire mais il voit qu'elle a les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir son regard quand il les verra. Il pose ses mains sur ses joues et la regarde fixement... Il lui demande d'ouvrir ses yeux, ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes, elle ne pleure pas, mais il voit qu'elle a honte de ses cicatrices, alors il ne trouve qu'une chose à lui dire, il pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer ce qu'il meure d'envie de lui dire depuis si longtemps.

« Tu es tellement belle... »

Elle ne peut résister à ça et se met sur la pointe de pieds afin de venir l'embrasser, il sourit et lui rend son baiser avant de passer ses mains sous ses fesses et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle entoure ses jambes autour de son bassin et se laisse conduire jusqu'au lit. Il embrasse son cou, sa poitrine, descend jusqu'à son ventre, il en profite pour embrasser les cicatrices qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant, moins nombreuses que celles présentes sur son dos. Il la sentit se tendre quand il voulut descendre encore plus, il se releva et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Dis-moi... »

« C'est juste... Que je ne veux pas te décevoir... »

Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse ressentir ça. Comment elle pourrait le décevoir ? Il l'aimait tellement, il voulait juste la serrer contre lui, la prendre dans ses bras... Lui prouver qu'elle était aimée et que personne ne pourrait lui faire croire le contraire... Jamais elle ne le décevrait, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Il lui sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Pourquoi tu me décevrais ? »

« Ça fait des années... Que je n'ai pas... »

Il la fit taire par un baiser, refusant d'écouter, peu importe ce qu'elle pensait, il l'aimait, et il ne voulait rien changer. Ce serait leur première fois et il savait que ce serait parfait, il l'aimait et elle l'aimait, c'est tout ce qui comptait, rien d'autre, mais si elle ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas se montrer trop insistant, il posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis dans son cou avant de remonter doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, il amena ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille et lui dit tout doucement...

« Tu veux arrêter mon cœur ? Tu préfères attendre ? »

Elle le sentit juste au dessus d'elle, tandis qu'il lui donnait des baisers dans le cou et sur sa poitrine. Il ne tente rien d'autre, attendant qu'elle lui réponde, elle sent le désir qu'il a pour elle, elle sent qu'il a envie d'elle. Elle rêvait de ça depuis si longtemps, elle ne voulait pas attendre, elle le voulait autant qu'il la voulait. Voulait se sentir aimée pour la première fois de sa vie, voulait qu'un homme l'aime entièrement, mais surtout voulait que ce soit cet homme... Celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout qui lui montre ce que c'était d'être aimée.

Elle pose ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage et le fait remonter vers elle. Elle lui sourit et l'embrasse tendrement, il répondit à son baiser tout aussi tendrement avant de l'éloigner d'elle doucement. Il lui sourit, elle lui rend son sourire et elle ne peut résister... Elle l'aime tellement...

« Fais-moi l'amour Oliver... Apprends-moi ce que c'est... »

 **Je vous remercie encore de l'engouement que vous avez pour cette fic, vraiment, je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise, du coup, j'ai eu mes 100 reviews, vous aurez votre épilogue... Je voulais vous faire un autre chantage en disant que si j'en ai 200 vous aurez le One Shot mais je vais pas être méchante à ce point là ^^**

 **Mais continuez d'en envoyer, sincèrement, je suis heureuse à chacun de vos messages =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bon heu... La fic passe au Rated M maintenant... Je me suis quelque peu laissé emporté... Ce n'est rien de méchant non plus, y compris dans d'autres chapitre... Rien de méchant promis ^^**

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

Il lui sourit sincèrement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Oliver posa ses lèvres partout où il pouvait joignant ses mains à ses lèvres. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Au moment où il allait entre en elle il posa son front contre le sien.

« Tu es prête ? »

Elle passa ses bras dans son cou et le serra contre elle, Félicity posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser léger et tendre. Quand elle se sépara de lui elle sourit en hocha doucement la tête. Il entra en elle doucement, il la sentit se tendre un peu. Il caressa doucement son corps, l'embrassant au passage, elle finit par se détendre petit à petit et il put entrer en elle entièrement.

Il lui fit l'amour durant des heures, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait, lui montrant à quel point elle était aimée. Il la vit pleurer à des moments, Oliver était inquiet, il avait craint d'être allé trop loin alors qu'elle n'était pas prête. Mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, alors il l'avait continué, il lui avait fait l'amour encore et encore se fichant du lit qui grinçait, se fichant des potentiels clients du motel. Ils laissaient leur désir et leur amour s'exprimer criant le nom de l'autre à maintes et maintes reprises. Quand il se figea dans un ultime effort, il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien, appréciant ce contact, Félicity fit glisser ses mains derrière son cou et réclama un baiser qu'il fut ravi de lui donner.

« Je t'aime Oliver... »

Il sourit, heureux d'entendre ça alors qu'il pensait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

« Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout... Ne doute jamais. »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il lui donnait un autre baiser. Oliver n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis longtemps, si ce n'est jamais, la dernière relation sérieuse qu'il avait eu, c'était Sara, et même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, ce n'était pas un vrai amour, mais avec elle, ça l'était. Il sentit Félicity trembler, elle devait avoir froid, la couverture avait finit sur le sol et il n'y avait pas de chauffage dans la chambre, Oliver se sépara de son amour malgré un bref mécontentement de sa part, elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle, qu'il reste en elle. Il se tourna vers le côté du lit et ramassa sa tenue qu'il lui tendit, elle la remit rapidement pendant qu'Oliver ramassa la couverture avant de la remettre sur eux.

Une fois certain qu'elle était bien remise, il se rallongea et tendit le bras afin de la rapprocher de lui, Félicity fut ravie et rejoignit sans hésiter l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il l'entoura et elle finit par s'endormir, blottit dans ses bras, il était heureux, vraiment très heureux. A la seconde où elle avait dansé avec lui le soir de leur rencontre, il avait eu envie d'elle, mais à cette époque, il ne l'aimait pas, il ne regrettait donc pas d'avoir attendu, d'avoir attendu pour lui faire l'amour comme elle le méritait, comme il le voulait.

Il dormit à peine deux heures, il se réveilla suite à un cauchemar, un où elle partait, où elle fuyait son ex-mari... Quand il la vit allongée à ses côtés, il sourit, la voyant parfaitement endormie. Il hésita un moment avant de se relever, de s'habiller et de descendre à la réception. Il prévint le réceptionniste qu'il allait ramener la jeune femme chez lui, qu'il lui donnait de l'argent pour le désordre de la chambre et qu'il empruntait certaines choses, que s'il voulait les récupérer qu'il contacte le manoir des Queen, il viendrait lui rendre. Oliver remonta dans sa chambre, il vit la jeune femme s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue pour la calmer.

« Chut mon cœur... Je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal. »

Elle se calma petit à petit, toujours endormie, il sourit et posa un léger baiser sur son front, il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle avait besoin de dormir, de se reposer. Elle trembla un peu, il faisait vraiment froid dans cette chambre... Il se rallongea un moment près d'elle histoire de la réchauffer.

Le lendemain quand Félicity se réveilla, elle se sentit bien, se souvenant de sa fuite, puis de ses retrouvailles avec Oliver... Puis de sa déclaration, et de leur nuit... Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle... Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui au fil du temps, en apprenant un peu plus sur l'homme au fil des jours, de leurs missions, elle ne savait pas exactement quand elle avait commencé à l'aimer, mais elle l'aimait, plus que tout. Mais elle avait décidé de ne rien dire pour ne pas gâcher leur amitié, elle ne supporterait absolument pas de le perdre. Mais il l'aimait, autant qu'elle l'aimait et elle était heureuse.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien, elle se redressa doucement et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans Sa chambre, celle du manoir, elle était dans Sa chambre : Celle où elle s'était sentie en sécurité durant deux ans, celle où elle avait dormi quelques nuits avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, celle où elle avait passé de si nombreux moments de complicité avec Théa. Oliver l'avait ramené chez eux et elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien, n'avait pas remarqué qu'on la déplaçait, mais elle était heureuse d'être rentrée.

 _Flash Back_

 _En effet Oliver avait été discret, il s'était rallongé un moment, après avoir été parler au réceptionniste, voulant la rassurer après son cauchemar. Il était heureux... Elle l'aimait aussi, il n'en revenait pas, pas du tout, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments, qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, il pouvait encore moins la laisser partir. Il se leva, posa un léger baiser sur le front et sourit._

 _« Je te protégerais toujours. »_

 _Elle dormait profondément, vraiment. Il se leva et prit sa veste, il la couvrit avant de la prendre dans ses bras entourée par un drap, il devait la ramener chez eux, il voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Il quitta la chambre en se disant qu'il retournerait chercher ses affaires plus tard. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, voulant qu'elle se sente bien. Une fois sortis, il l'a déposa doucement dans la voiture avant de la ramener chez eux. Il conduisit prudemment, arrêté à un feu rouge, il eut l'idée d'appeler chez lui. Il fut surpris de voir sa mère répondre au bout de deux sonneries seulement. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir sachant qu'il n'était pas rentré avec Félicity. Oliver sourit et demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait préparer le lit de la jeune femme, ils allaient arriver et elle dormait. Moira accepta, Oliver la remercia et continua sa route._

 _Une fois au manoir Moira était toujours là, à attendre que son fils revienne. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et l'accompagna quand il conduisit la jeune femme à l'étage, elle était rassurée de la voir revenir avec lui, heureuse de voir qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il la coucha délicatement dans son lit et la couvrit avec sa couverture. Elle ne s'était même pas réveillée durant le trajet. Il caressa tendrement sa joue avant de quitter la chambre à regret, il ne voulait pas la quitter mais il devait vraiment parler à sa mère._

 _Oliver avait rejoint sa mère dans le couloir, elle semblait heureuse de voir la jeune femme de nouveau dans sa chambre._

 _« Elle va bien ? »_

 _« Elle va avoir besoin de nous maman... Vraiment. »_

 _« Et on sera là pour elle... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ? »_

 _Oliver se décida à lui raconter, après tout, il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité si elle voulait comprendre les raisons de son départ. Il lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait dit et lui demanda d'en parler à Théa, mais pas devant Félicity, et qu'elles devaient agir comme avant avec elle, pour ne pas lui faire trop revivre ces mauvais souvenirs. Moira était en colère... Contre l'ex-mari de la jeune femme, elle ne supportait pas les maris qui battaient leur femme et souffrait de savoir que Félicity avait enduré tout ça... La jeune femme était comme sa fille. Elle se promit de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'elle ne soit plus effrayée et promit à son fils de ne pas parler de son passé devant la jeune femme._

 _« Veille sur elle surtout Oliver... »_

 _« J'y compte bien..._

 _Oliver s'apprêta à rejoindre son amour quand il se dit que sa mère avait le droit de savoir que tout serait différent maintenant, qu'il serait avec elle et pas seulement en tant qu'ami. Ils seraient un couple, un vrai couple, il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, il ne voulait pas passer à côté de moments de bonheur. Il espérait juste que sa mère n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients._

 _« Et maman... »_

 _Moira sourit, sachant très bien ce que son fils voulait lui dire. Elle posa une main sur sa joue. Moira avait vu que son fils était différent, certes il était toujours inquiet pour Félicity, mais là elle avait sentit un changement et en voyant le baiser que son fils avait posé sur le front de la jeune femme, elle avait comprit._

 _« Je le sais... Elle te rend heureux Oliver, je me doutais que ça finirait par arriver... Je suis heureuse pour vous. »_

 _« Merci maman. »_

 _« Allez, va la retrouver. »_

 _Il finit par lui dire qu'il devait récupérer ses affaires. Elle lui dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il la laisse, qu'elle demanderait à l'un de leurs gardes du corps d'y aller, qu'il devait être là quand elle se réveillerait, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Il sourit, remercia sa mère. Il était heureux de voir que cette dernière n'ai rien à redire sur leur nouvelle relation. Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre. Il retira rapidement ses chaussures et s'allongea à ses côtés sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Oliver la regarda fixement, il la trouvait encore plus belle maintenant qu'il savait tout d'elle, maintenant qu'elle s'était donnée à lui de la plus belle façon qui soit. Elle était toujours enveloppé du drap du motel, il voulait éviter de la réveiller. Quand elle remua dans le lit il crut qu'elle allait se réveiller mais elle se rapprocha juste de lui. Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras._

 _« Tu es en sécurité mon cœur, je te le promets... Je t'aime. »_

 _« … t'aime aussi... »_

 _Sa voix était si basse que s'il ne l'avait pas tenu dans ses bras, il ne l'aurait pas entendu, mais il la tenait dans ses bras et avait tout entendu. Elle dormait encore, profondément, il la serra un peu plus contre lui avant de s'endormir à son tour._

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **Review please, je suis accro à vos messages !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Contente encore une fois que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu. On est presqu'à la moitié de cette fanfiction, presque, encore 17 chapitre après celui là... Enfin 16 plus l'épilogue =)**

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

Elle sourit en voyant sa valise posée dans un coin à côté de l'armoire. Celle ci était vide, ses vêtements étaient soigneusement posés sur le petit canapé qu'il y avait au fond de sa chambre. Elle n'avait vraiment rien entendu durant la nuit. Mais elle se demandait où se trouvait Oliver, il lui manquait, elle avait bien senti sa présence tout au long de la nuit, sa seule présence la rassurait mais là il n'était pas là... Elle voulait le voir. Elle s'assit sur le lit et remarqua qu'elle était enveloppé d'un drap, elle ne comprenait pas d'où il venait.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas... »

Elle se retourna et vit Oliver qui entrait dans la chambre, vêtu d'un simple T shirt et Jean. Elle sourit, heureuse de le voir, vraiment très heureuse. Oliver lui expliqua qu'il l'avait enveloppé de ce drap pour faire la route, ne voulant pas qu'elle attrape froid. Il pensait la réveiller mais ce fut tout le contraire, elle dormait profondément, elle sourit et le remercia. Oliver espérait vraiment qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas de l'avoir ramené au manoir sans lui avoir demandé avant. Il voulait tellement être sur qu'elle reste avec lui, qu'elle ne reparte plus... Il fut rassuré quand elle lui répondit.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas... J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

Il sourit, se souvenant de ses longues heures passé près d'elle, souhaitant qu'elle dorme sans faire de cauchemar, qu'elle ai un vrai sommeil réparateur. Heureusement, elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

« Près de 24 heures. »

La jeune femme était surprise, elle n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps, et encore plus sans faire de mauvais rêve.

« Oh... Désolée... »

Il s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés. Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille et l'embrassa tendrement, elle répondit à son baiser tout aussi tendrement, elle avait l'impression de rêver... Mais si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle lui sourit quand ils se séparèrent.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu en avais besoin. Ma mère et Théa sont ravies que tu ailles bien, elles étaient inquiètes »

Elle sembla surprise de voir qu'elles étaient si inquiètes simplement parce qu'elle était partie, elle avait toujours du mal à croire que Moira Queen tienne autant à elle et que Théa et elle soient aussi proche... Et puis elle se dit qu'Oliver avait du leur dire.

« Tu leur as dit ? »

Il hocha la tête, ne sachant pas si il avait bien fait, mais sa mère et sa sœur étaient tellement inquiètes qu'elles ne se seraient pas contenté d'une vague excuse, elles devaient savoir la vérité. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui sourit avant de poser sa tête contre son torse.

« Merci... Je ne pense pas... Pouvoir tout raconter à nouveau... »

Il entendit sa voix se briser en disant cette phrase, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant tout contre lui, il posa son menton sur sa tête et la sentit passer ses bras autour de lui. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et il serait toujours là pour lui en donner.

« Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal... Je te le promets... Mais ne me quitte plus comme ça... S'il te plaît. »

« Il va... »

« Je te protégerais, et je protégerais ma famille également... Tu fais partie de ma vie depuis deux ans... Je ne veux pas te perdre... »

Il l'entendit pleurer de nouveau, il la serra encore plus dans ses bras, elle se redressa un peu et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de se laisser aller, laissant les larmes couler, laissant sa peine, sa peur s'écouler, depuis deux ans, elle n'avait pas eu peur, n'avait pas eu de raison de fuir, elle ne voulait plus en avoir, elle voulait être avec lui. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras sans aucune honte, sans aucune peur, le laissant la bercer tendrement. Elle était partie par peur que son ex mari ne la retrouve encore, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu partir, elle a toujours voulu rester avec lui. Il la sentit s'accrocher à lui comme si elle craignait qu'il la laisse s'en aller. Il l'écarta de lui doucement, ce qu'il vit dans son regard lui fit mal et il se jura d'effacer tout ça petit à petit. Oliver posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, voyant qu'elle lui rendait son baiser il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin d'entrouvrir les lèvres de la jeune femme, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir, il put l'embrasser comme ils le souhaitaient tout les deux. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ce baiser. Il finit par la faire basculer sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils étaient heureux, ils attendaient ça depuis tellement longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre n'espéraient que ça arriverait, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient goûté l'un à l'autre, ils étaient déjà accro. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, elle lui murmura des petits mots qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis la veille...

« Laisse-moi rester... »

Oliver sourit et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'allonger près d'elle et de la ramener contre lui.

« Toujours. »

Il la garda dans ses bras un long moment, il repensa à leur nuit, à sa déclaration la veille, il voulait vraiment tenter quelque chose avec elle, il voulait vivre ce dont il rêvait depuis deux ans : s'endormir dans ses bras le soir, se réveiller le matin avec elle, pouvoir la toucher comme il le voulait, l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui.

« Félicity... Pour hier soir... »

Il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, se rappelant de toutes les conquêtes qu'il avait eu même avant leur rencontre, elle ne supporterait pas de n'être qu'un nom sur une liste... Elle voulut se reculer mais il la garda dans ses bras en lui souriant.

« N'aies pas peur... Je veux juste te dire... Que j'en rêve depuis deux ans... Que je veux quelque chose de réel entre nous... Je le voulais à la seconde où je t'ai rencontré, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'as attiré vers toi... Et je ne veux pas que ça cesse, jamais... Je te veux dans ma vie de toutes les manières possibles... Si tu le veux aussi... »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'il n'entende ce dont il rêvait.

« Je le veux aussi... Mais juste une chose... S'il te plaît... »

« Tout ce que tu veux... »

« Promets-moi, que tu feras de ton mieux pour qu'on soit heureux... Je ne veux plus être malheureuse Oliver, je pense que je l'ai assez été... Je suis heureuse avec toi depuis deux ans... Mais je veux l'être encore plus maintenant qu'on est... »

Voyant qu'elle hésitait à poursuivre, il sourit et colla son front au sien. Elle hésitait, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'ils étaient, mais pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils étaient, à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils étaient un couple...

« Ensemble ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête... Il la serra doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je te le promets... On sera heureux tout les deux, je te rendrais heureuse. »

Elle sourit, sachant qu'il allait dire ça, elle voulait juste se rassurer. Elle allait enfin pouvoir être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, avec le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais vraiment aimé. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant encore fatiguée.

Oliver l'observa en souriant, elle était collée à lui, refusant de bouger, et il adorait ça, il voudrait rester comme ça indéfiniment mais il avait encore une question qui le taraudait mais hésitait à la lui poser.

« Félicity ? »

« Hum ? »

« Il y a une question que je me pose... Mais j'hésite... »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, elle voulait tout lui dire, qu'il sache tout, qu'il soit au courant de tout même si c'était dur pour elle d'en parler. Elle voulait tout lui dire, elle ne voulait plus être la seule à endurer ça.

« Vas-y... J'y répondrais... »

« Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, promis. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Quand on s'est rencontrés, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas du tout aller au poste... Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ? »

Elle sourit, sachant qu'elle devrait lui dire un jour, elle le sentit caresser doucement la cicatrice sur son poignet. Elle avait eu si peur ce soir là, de se retrouver au poste, alors quand elle avait vu Arrow devant elle, Félicity avait été heureuse, elle pensait mourir et ça l'effrayait beaucoup moins. Elle devait lui dire, il pourrait mieux la protéger.

« Il travaille pour la police... Il n'est pas flic... Mais il est chauffeur pour la morgue... Alors il peut très bien obtenir des informations... Si j'y étais allée... Il aurait su que... »

Il entendit de la panique dans sa voix, il s'en voulait de l'effrayer encore plus. Il la serra dans ses bras en s'excusant de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Il était heureux d'avoir pris cette décision deux ans auparavant, elle était près de lui et il ne comptait pas la laisser partir. Jamais.

« Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal mon cœur... Je te le promets... »

Elle sourit à l'entente de ce surnom qu'elle avait déjà entendu lors de leur nuit et elle adorait l'entendre l'appeler comme ça, elle savait qu'il la protégerait, elle savait qu'il ne laisserait pas son ex-mari l'approcher.

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, il m'a pris la tête à un point pas possible ^^ par contre y'a de futurs chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions !**

 **Review please !**

 **PS : normalement demain pas de chapitre... Mais pas sure, mais samedi sans faute ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

_**J'ai réussi à vous le poster ce soir en coup de vent ^^**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un avant goût pour la suite ^^ J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^**_

 _ **Reviews please !**_

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

Une heure plus tard Oliver quitta la chambre, Félicity avait finit par se rendormir, elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle était épuisée. Il croisa Raisa qu'il remercia d'avoir rangé soigneusement les affaires de la jeune femme, elle lui dit qu'elle avait été heureuse de le faire et que si il avait besoin d'autre chose qu'il lui dise, elle le ferait. La gouvernante était aussi surprise que ses patrons de voir Oliver Queen aussi proche d'une jeune femme, elle le savait amoureux et la jeune femme qui avait volé son cœur était quelqu'un de bien alors elle dit à Oliver que si il avait besoin d'aide avec Félicity, elle serait là. Il la remercia et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il devait prendre une douche, il avait passé son temps à veiller sur elle, refusant que sa mère ou sa sœur prenne le relais, mais là, il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche, et il avait faim.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau chaude, il ferma les yeux quand il sentit le contact de la chaleur. Il repensait à la soirée... Il avait sentit son cœur se briser tellement de fois rien qu'au cours de cette soirée... Quand elle était partie, il s'était sentit seul, perdu, abandonné. Mais il l'avait retrouvé et quand elle lui avait raconté son histoire, il avait été furieux... Mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait changé, avant, il se serait emporté comme un rien, frappant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, mais elle était là à chaque fois pour le canaliser, et là, encore une fois, il n'avait rien fait, se contentant de la garder dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa sa tête contre la paroi de la douche... Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait autant souffert dans sa vie, et pourtant c'était le cas mais il ne devait pas se laisser envahir de colère, de haine envers cet homme, il devait se concentrer sur son amour pour cette femme exceptionnelle.

Oliver sourit en repensant à sa nuit avec elle, il avait tellement attendu et enfin elle était avec lui... Il finit par sortir de la douche, voulant la retrouver au plus vite. Moira Queen l'attendait devant la porte, lui demanda de ses nouvelles et fut rassurée de savoir que Félicity dormait toujours mais qu'elle allait bien. Elle fut rassurée de l'entendre et se proposa d'aller la voir de temps en temps jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, il refusa, disant qu'il allait la retrouver immédiatement.

Moira sourit, elle n'était même pas étonnée de la réponse de son fils, elle allait repartir quand Oliver l'appela.

« Maman ? »

Elle se retourna et vit son fils s'approcher.

« Oui ? »

Il sourit, hésita un moment et posa sa question. Il devait savoir.

« Depuis quand le savez-vous ? Toi et Théa ? »

« Pour Félicity ? Depuis le début je dirais, ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu ramènes une fille ici et que tu refuses de la laisser partir. »

Il sourit, c'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, la plupart des filles qu'il avait ramené était toujours ou presque des aventures sans lendemain, mais Félicity n'était pas comme ça, et ça, Moira le savait.

« Je veux dire pour Arrow... »

Moira sourit. Elle lui raconta de ce fameux jour ou Félicity avait été blessée, elle n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi inquiet malgré que Sara lui dise que tout allait bien et puis sa fille était venue la rejoindre au moment où son fils et la jeune femme discutaient.

 _Flash Back_

 _Moira était inquiète pour Félicity, elle l'avait vu revenir du sang sur sa chemise, elle devait voir son fils pour être sure que la jeune femme allait bien. Elle se trouvait devant la porte du salon, Théa venait de la rejoindre pour lui dire qu'elle sortait quand sa mère lui fit un petit signe de se taire._

 _« C'est de ma faute si elle a été blessé ! »_

 _Il se sentait coupable, horriblement coupable et Sara le savait, elle revoyait dans son regard le même éclat que lorsqu'ils étaient sur l'île, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer à nouveau._

 _« Oliver, elle a voulut venir je te signale, c'est son choix. »_

 _« Elle aurait pu se faire tuer ! »_

 _« Calme-toi, elle va bien... »_

 _Oliver était loin d'être calme, il se souvenait du coup de feu, il avait vu la jeune femme s'écrouler, il avait cru sentir son cœur cesser de battre en la voyant tomber au sol, il avait courut vers elle, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle aille bien. Puis il avait vu le sang couler de son épaule, fort heureusement elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance, Sara avait vu son ami poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et à cet instant, elle avait compris, elle avait su que son cœur n'appartenait qu'à Félicity._

 _« J'ai fait une erreur... »_

 _« A propos de quoi ? »_

 _« Ce que je lui ai proposé... Je n'aurais pas du l'impliquer dans l'équipe... J'ai décidé de devenir Arrow... Elle n'a rien demandé... »_

 _Moira était étonnée, Théa aussi, cette dernière se couvrait la bouche pour ne pas crier. Sa mère lui dit de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire. Elles continuèrent d'écouter._

 _Sara avait envie de filer une belle gifle à Oliver, de penser ça, comment pouvait-il croire qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Qu'il n'aurait pas du ? Si il n'avait pas fait cette proposition, jamais ils n'en seraient là. Elle devait lui faire entendre raison avant qu'il ne l'éloigne d'elle, Sara savait que si Oliver s'éloignait de Félicity, il en souffrirait, et elle aussi._

 _« Oliver, je te signale qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre en venant, elle a toujours voulu être là où tu étais, et c'est ce qu'elle veut encore, si tu la repousse maintenant, tu en souffriras, autant qu'elle en souffrira. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas la perdre Sara... »_

 _« Alors ne la repousse pas... Je sais que tu l'aimes, et je sais que l'avoir près de toi c'est tout ce que tu veux... C'est ce qu'elle veut aussi... Elle veut être avec toi, que ce soit en tant que Oliver Queen ou en tant que Arrow... Ne la repousse pas, elle ne le mérite pas. »_

 _Oliver sourit en entendant ce que son amie lui disait, elle avait raison, si il repoussait Félicity, ça lui briserait le cœur et ça briserait le sien. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il l'aimait beaucoup trop._

 _« Merci Sara... D'avoir pris soin d'elle... »_

 _« Je le referais sans hésiter, c'est mon amie. Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Qu'elle est toute ma vie ? Je ne pense pas être prêt pour ça... »_

 _Elle sourit en entendant comment Oliver la décrivait, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi honnête avec lui même. Il venait de lui avouer que Félicity était toute sa vie, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Elle reprit son sérieux en expliquant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire._

 _« Non, qu'on a rompu toi et moi ? »_

 _« Je ne lui cache rien... »_

 _Sara sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle les avait souvent vu discuter tout les deux, de tout et de rien, Sara savait qu'Oliver lui avait parlé de leurs deux ans sur l'île, et de tout ce qui en avait suivit. Il ne cachait rien à Félicity sauf la chose la plus importante qui soit, son amour pour elle..._

 _« Ne lui dis rien Sara... »_

 _« Je ne dirais rien, c'est à toi de le faire... Mais un jour, tu devras lui dire... Tu ne seras pas déçu Oliver, j'en suis sure... »_

 _Moira et Théa avaient discutés pendant un moment toutes les deux, décidant de ne rien dire à Oliver. Il avait une bonne raison de ne rien leur dire et elles comprenaient. Elles s'étaient jurées de ne jamais rien dire. Mais quand Félicity était partie, Théa n'avait pas résisté. Elle était tellement inquiète de son départ que son frère devait tout faire pour la retrouver, absolument tout._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Quand elle voyait son fils et la jeune femme sortir tard en lui disant qu'ils allaient dîner, elle n'y croyait pas, elle savait qu'ils allaient faire leur second travail, elle était fière d'eux, mais était toujours inquiète. Elle n'avait pas passé une nuit tranquille depuis qu'elle savait la vérité, par peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à l'un deux. Alors elle attendait qu'ils reviennent et parfois elle attendait longtemps vu qu'ils ne rentraient que jusqu'au matin.

Depuis ce jour quand Oliver et Félicity partaient, la mère et la fille faisaient comme si de rien était même si elles étaient inquiètes, mais ils revenaient toujours ensemble. Parfois les excuses bidons que leur sortaient leur deux jeunes gens étaient tellement ridicules que Moira se retenait de dire à son fils qu'elle savait tout.


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou ! Voilà votre nouveau chapitre... Bon vous avez pas du apprécier celui d'avant, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de review par rapport à d'habitude ^^**

 **J'espère que celui ci vous plaira plus !**

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

Oliver sourit en entendant cette histoire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa mère et sa sœur puisse connaître sa double identité depuis aussi longtemps. Mais en même temps ça le rassurait, au moins, il n'aurait plus à mentir. Et puis les excuses bidon que lui ou Félicity trouvaient ne seraient plus utiles... Ils avaient fort parfois... Comme la fois où ils avaient dit qu'Oliver l'avait accompagné à un de ses rencards... Franchement il n'avait rien dit, mais il avait bien vu que sa mère n'y avait pas cru une seconde surtout que sa mère connaissait l'existence de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme... Du coup il n'aurait jamais supporté voir Félicity en compagnie d'un autre homme. Il sourit en repensant à ça mais reprit rapidement son sérieux, voulant partager ses craintes avec sa mère.

« Je ne peux pas la perdre maman... »

« Je le sais... »

Moira était étonnée de voir son fils se livrer à elle, mais il semblait vraiment avoir peur de perdre la jeune femme, il semblait plus terrifié que jamais.

« Je veux être avec elle, plus que tout... Mais j'ai peur... »

« Je le sais aussi... Mais essaye de passer au dessus de tout ça, tu seras heureux avec elle. »

« Je le suis déjà. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie... Je me sens heureux. »

Moira sourit, elle savait que son fils était heureux avec elle, vraiment, avant même qu'ils soient ensemble, ils étaient heureux tout les deux.

« Passe au dessus de cette peur... Demande-toi juste une chose Oliver... Que souhaites-tu ? Être avec elle et vaincre cette peur ou continuer d'avoir peur et rester sans elle ? »

« Je veux être avec elle... »

Moira sourit et posa une main sur la jour de son fils.

« Alors n'hésite pas, elle t'aime aussi, ne doute jamais. Je dois t'avouer que quand tu es revenu de l'île... Je ne te reconnaissais plus... »

Oliver soupira, voulant oublier cette période sombre de sa vie...

« Mais elle t'a changé... Félicity fait de toi quelqu'un de meilleur, et tu le sais. »

« Elle est toute ma vie... »

Moira enlaça son fils, elle avait déjà vu son fils avec des femmes, parfois ça durait longtemps, comme pour Laurel, d'autres fois non, mais jamais il ne l'avait si proche d'une femme qu'il l'était de Félicity, et elle était heureuse qu'il se soit décidé à leur donner une chance, mais elle aussi se posait une question. Elle se détacha de son fils qui voulut aller prendre sa douche quand elle l'interpella.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Je veux dire la vrai raison... »

Il sourit et lui raconta tout, il lui parla de Ghost, lui parla de qui elle était, lui parla de sa tentative de suicide lors de leur rencontre, lui parla de sa peur, de l'argent qu'elle avait remboursé, il lui parla de tout. Moira Queen n'était pas surprise de voir qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce au travail de Arrow, et même si elle ne cautionnait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, elle comprenait, et ne lui en voulait pas. Félicity avait du survivre, et le vol était la seule solution à ce moment là. Il lui parla de son souhait de mourir au moment de leur rencontre au lieu d'aller à la police, lui dit que la cicatrice à son poignet... C'était elle qui se l'était faite. Moira ferma les yeux en entendant cela.

« Ne la juge pas maman... »

« Je ne le ferais pas... Et puis elle a déjà remboursé sa dette... En t'aidant à arrêter ces criminels... En te rendant heureux... C'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Il sourit et la rejoignit, il demanda à Raisa de leur apporter quelque chose à manger, il ne voulait pas la laisser plus longtemps.

Ce soir là, il ne dormait pas, il avait été en mission avec tout les autres, Félicity avait préféré rester pour une fois... Elle savait qu'il en parlerait à tout le monde et ne voulait pas être là quand il raconterait son histoire, elle ne voulait pas voir leur regard à ce moment là.

Oliver avait comprit, il était parti après un dernier baiser donnée à sa belle. Une fois au Verdant, il leur dit que ce soir, avant la mission, il devait leur parler de quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'ils devaient savoir afin de protéger Félicity si elle en avait besoin. Ils avaient tous été curieux, se demandant si elle allait bien et tout le reste. Oliver les avait rassuré mais leur avait parlé, seulement en gros, il savait que Félicity ne voudrait pas qu'ils sachent tout les détails. Il leur dit juste qu'elle avait été marié avant leur rencontre et que son mari était violent et qu'elle le fuyait, mais qu'il était à Starling en ce moment. Ils avaient été furieux d'entendre ça, mais promirent que quoi qu'il arrive, ce salaud ne la toucherait pas.

Félicity était restée et avait passé une super soirée TV avec Théa qui agissait comme si elle ne savait rien, ce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. La jeune Queen avait pleuré pendant près d'une heure en entendant ce que sa sœur de cœur avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avant de rencontrer son frère, et elle était reconnaissante à Ollie de lui avoir donné cette chance. Une fois calmée, elle était descendue manger un morceau quand elle avait vu Félicity en train de se faire un sandwich malgré les protestations de Raisa qui voulait lui faire un vrai repas. En quittant sa chambre Théa ne savait pas comment elle réagirait en la voyant, mais quand elle avait croisé le regard de la jeune femme, elle n'avait rien changé dans sa façon d'agir. Félicity resterait sa sœur, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne devait rien changer pour ne pas la blesser et lui faire revivre d'horrible souvenirs.

Félicity s'était couchée dans sa chambre, dans son lit, heureuse de s'y trouver et pas dans cette froide chambre de motel au lit inconfortable et à la couverture qui gratte. Elle mit du temps à s'endormir, Oliver lui manquait.

Moira allait se coucher quand elle entendit des gémissements venir de la chambre de la jeune femme, et elle savait que Oliver n'était pas encore rentré, de plus, ces gémissement étaient plus des plaintes qu'autre chose. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Félicity repousser quelque chose ou quelqu'un alors qu'il n'y avait personne, elle se rapprocha rapidement et tenta de la réveiller mais en vain. Elle transpirait, son front était brûlant, Félicity se débattait violemment, elle se sentait vraiment inutile face à la détresse de la jeune femme. Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre une serviette froide juste en face quand elle se retrouva nez à nez face à son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oliver... Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller... Elle est brûlante... »

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la chambre, en se dirigeant vers le lit. Il enleva ses chaussures en cours et alla droit vers elle. Il la serra dans ses bras et la berça en lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Moira sourit en voyant ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme se calma directement au contact d'Oliver, elle passa ses bras dans son dos et se réveilla en pleurs. Elle se laissa bercer alors qu'il lui murmurait toujours des mots doux et tendre. Il ne la lâchait pas, restant près d'elle. Théa était venue en entendant le cri que la jeune femme avait poussé en se réveillant et elle aussi était attendrie en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elles virent Oliver retirer sa veste et son T shirt avant de s'allonger près d'elle avant que Félicity ne se blottisse contre lui.

A partir de ce soir là, Félicity avait « emménagé » dans la chambre d'Oliver, ils avaient changés ses affaires de place dès le lendemain avec l'aide de Théa et de Moira.

 _Flash Back_

 _Félicity était hésitante en rangeant certaines affaires, certes elle se sentait bien mieux dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça aille trop vite et qu'il prenne peur, c'était ce qui s'était passé avec Laurel et elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Oliver s'en rendit compte et lui prit la main tendrement._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon cœur ? »_

 _« Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux Oliver ? »_

 _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

 _« Que je reste dans ta chambre, c'est... »_

 _Il s'était assis sur son lit et l'avant enlacé au niveau de la taille, elle se trouvait blottit contre lui. Moira et Théa les avaient laissés un peu seul, ils devaient parler._

 _« Je ne veux pas passer une nuit sans toi... T'avoir dans mes bras me fait oublier mes cauchemars... Me fait oublier que j'ai peur d'être seul. Mais si tu ne veux pas... »_

 _Elle l'embrassa tendrement pour le faire taire. Il sourit et se laissa porter par ce baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient tout les deux._

 _« Moi aussi... Je suis plus heureuse quand tu es là... C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu trouves que ça va trop vite... Et que tu prennes peur... »_

 _« Félicity... J'attends ça depuis notre soirée au gala... Et je n'ai pas peur, pas du tout. C'est être éloigné de toi qui m'effraie... »_

 _Il sourit avant de continuer._

 _« Nos nuits... Où on ne faisait que dormir ensemble, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras à ces moments là... Et aussi... A plusieurs reprises... Je venais te voir pour dormir alors que je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin... Je voulais juste être avec toi... Et aujourd'hui, je le peux vraiment, être avec toi, toutes les nuits... »_

 _La jeune femme sourit, Oliver la tenait toujours contre lui, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains caressaient sa nuque. Elle était tellement heureuse. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle se mordit la lèvre._

 _« Moi aussi... Je venais souvent juste parce que je voulais être avec toi... »_

 _Il sourit et l'embrassa à son tour avant de basculer sur le lit avec elle._

 _A l'extérieur Moira et Théa décidèrent rapidement de sortir déjeuner, voulant laisser au couple un moment à eux._

 _« Maman... Tu trouves pas qu'ils ont tendance à oublier qu'on est là c'est deux là ? »_

 _« Oui, mais bon... Ils sont heureux... C'est tout ce qui compte. »_

 _« Ouais... Ils pourraient juste être un peu plus discret... »_

 _Moira sourit et prit doucement le bras de sa fille avant qu'elles ne quittent le manoir._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Après leur étreinte, qui dura une bonne partie de l'après midi, ils finirent de tout changer de place, sans attendre Moira et Théa qui hésitaient à rentrer sachant pertinemment que le couple n'était pas du genre pressé lors des câlins. Félicity allait définitivement s'installer dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Malgré ce que Félicity pensait Moira Queen acceptait facilement la relation qui les unissait elle et son fils, elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux.

Félicity passait donc toutes ses nuits près de son homme, près de celui qu'elle aimait, près de celui qui l'aimait. Et quand la jeune femme dormait dans le bras de l'archer, elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar, n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait en sécurité.

 **Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **Sachez que j'ai eu une nouvelle idée pour cette fiction... Je ne sais pas encore où je vais la caser... Mais si je me débrouille bien ça fera un chapitre en plus XD**

 **Review please !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Voilà votre chapitre du jour ! J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer !**

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

Quelques mois passèrent, Diggle, Roy et Laurel n'avaient pas été surpris de voir que leurs amis étaient ensemble, ils attendaient que ça. Félicity était heureuse, Oliver tenait sa promesse, il était tellement protecteur avec elle, certes il craignait toujours qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, il ne le montrait pas, préférant lui montrer qu'il avait confiance, qu'elle pouvait effectuer ces missions. Et elle était excellente à ça, certes ses compétences en informatiques étaient très utiles et tout les jours elles permettaient à la jeune femme de localier des criminels mais son passé de voleuse les aidait très souvent. Comme la fois où ils avaient du pénétrer dans un bâtiment très sécurisé, elle ne pouvait pas hacker leur système entièrement sans se faire avoir, elle n'avait fait que les bases. Le reste, ils devaient y entrer. Elle avait accompagné son homme qui était toujours aussi surpris de la voir si agile quand il s'agissait d'entrer dans un endroit interdit.

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver observait sa petite amie en train de longer un mur afin d'éviter les caméras de surveillance, elle avait enfilé sa combinaison noire auquel elle avait rajouté une capuche de la même couleur. Une fois les caméras passées. Félicity se retourna vers son homme qui lui souriait. Il avait ce regard qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle._

 _« Quoi ? Il y a un soucis ? »_

 _Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et lui rendit son baiser avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se séparèrent tout de même rapidement, le moment était mal choisis._

 _« Tu es sexy quand tu es Ghost... »_

 _« Tu trouves ? »_

 _« Oh que oui... »_

 _Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Diggle qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Ce dernier était heureux pour ses amis, vraiment, mais parfois... Ou plutôt toujours... Ces deux là était pire que deux ados en chaleurs... Toujours l'un avec l'autre, l'un contre l'autre..._

 _« Hé les tourtereaux... On a du boulot je vous signale. »_

 _Ils sourirent tout les deux et se séparèrent après un dernier baiser._

 _« Désolés Digg. »_

 _Ce dernier sourit, ils étaient incorrigibles ces deux là._

 _« Je suis sur que c'est faux, mais bon on va dire que j'accepte vos excuses. »_

 _Ils continuèrent d'avancer, le couple fut à deux doigts de se faire coincer, Oliver du lancer une de ses flèche en hauteur et de prendre Félicity dans ses bras afin de les faire s'élever pour qu'ils échappent aux gardes. Il la tenait contre lui, un de ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle le tenait fermement par le cou. Fort heureusement les gardes partirent rapidement et la mission se passa très bien, ils obtinrent rapidement les informations nécessaire et purent sortir rapidement. Une fois de retour au Verdant, Oliver reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras l'embrassant de nouveau se fichant de leurs amis qui étaient présents. Diggle et Laurel levèrent les yeux au ciel et quittèrent le sous sol, voyant que leurs amis ne semblaient pas vouloir se détacher. Roy venait les rejoindre après la mission quand Laurel le retint par le bras._

 _« Laisse tomber Roy... Ils sont un peu occupés ces deux là... »_

 _Roy comprit le message et fit demi tour voulant retrouver Théa, ces deux là étaient intenable. Une heure plus tard le couple se laissa retomber sur le lit qui reposait dans le coin de la cave, essoufflés, en sueur, leurs mains toujours entrelacés. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. Oliver embrassa tendrement le cou de son amour mais celle ci posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser doucement. Il ne comprenait pas et s'éloigna doucement._

 _« Je suis trempée de sueur... »_

 _Oliver se mit sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son bras gauche, la regardant, un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se tourna et se redressa afin de lui voler un baiser. Elle allait se reculer mais il approfondis le baiser pour son plus grand plaisir, quand ils se séparèrent, il colla son front au sien._

 _« Tu es parfaite... Même en sueur... »_

 _Elle sourit et posa une main sur sa joue afin de la caresser tendrement. Oliver ferma les yeux à ce contact._

 _« Ça fait longtemps que je rêve de ça... »_

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement._

 _« De t'enlever cette combinaison et de te faire l'amour... Tu es trop sexy avec... »_

 _Elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa bien plus passionnément. Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et la fit atterrir au dessus de lui. Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille et lui sourit. Il descendit ses mains le long de son corps caressant au passage ses cicatrices, Félicity n'était plus gênée quand il la touchait de la sorte, elle adorait ça, elle se sentait aimée, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se baissa afin de l'embrasser tendrement, il glissa ses mains dans son dos afin de la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Sentant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait encore malgré leurs ébats passionnés juste avant, elle se redressa et s'unit de nouveau à lui. Elle stoppa tout mouvement et le regarda dans les yeux._

 _« Je t'aime Oliver... »_

 _Il sourit et se redressa afin de l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette femme le rendait fou, complètement fou, il ne se lassait pas d'elle, pas de leur contact, pas de leur amour, il voulait que chaque secondes passées avec elle dure une éternité..._

 _« Je t'aime aussi. »_

 _La jeune femme commença à se déhancher sur lui, doucement d'abord, Oliver faisait des bruits de mécontentements, il ne voulait pas que ça soit doux cette fois et Félicity le savait, elle en faisait exprès. Oliver se redressa et la fit se retourner et se retrouva allongé sur elle. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de se mouvoir en elle de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Félicity posa ses mains contre le mur, essayant de serrer quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle n'en pouvait plus, voulait que ça cesse tout en voulant que ça continue. Elle criait son prénom encore et encore laissant des marques d'ongles dans le dos de son homme qui continuait de lui faire vivre un bonheur immense._

 _Leur étreinte dura un moment durant lesquels ils se montrèrent à quel point ils s'aimaient. Heureusement que leurs amis étaient partis sinon ils auraient été mal à l'aise d'entendre ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était à la fois tendre, passionné et sauvage. Félicity ne savait plus où elle était, elle ne sentait plus du tout son corps. Quand finalement Oliver cessa tout mouvement, il l'embrassa tendrement, caressa son dos doucement, voulant la calmer un peu. Elle ne parlait pas, gardait les yeux fermés, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Il se demandait si elle allait bien, c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi passionné._

 _« Tu vas bien mon cœur ? »_

 _Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de lui, elle tremblait encore, il s'en rendit compte et voulut se retirer d'elle mais Félicity passa ses jambes autour de lui, le gardant profondément en elle._

 _« C'était vraiment... Waouh... Mais je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir rentrer... »_

 _Oliver sourit, ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant qu'elle ne détache ses jambes de lui et qu'il ne puisse se retirer d'elle. La jeune femme se rapprocha encore plus de lui comme si elle ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui._

 _Ils finirent par s'endormir, après un dernier message à Moira comme quoi ils allaient bien mais qu'ils étaient trop épuisés pour rentrer._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Un jour Barry était venu à Starling, il voulait prendre des nouvelles de ses amis n'ayant pas de nouvelle depuis la fois où il avait tenté de tuer Oliver... Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute en plus ça ne lui prenait jamais longtemps pour venir à lui. Félicity avait été déjeuner avec lui et Oliver avait été perdus dans ses pensées toute la journée. Diggle était entré dans le sous sol et avait sourit, son ami était vraiment différent quand il s'agissait de la jeune femme, il était passé au bureau mais un jeune homme lui avait dit que monsieur Queen était de mauvais poil et qu'il était parti tôt.

« Oliver... Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance... »

« J'ai entièrement confiance en elle Digg... Mais je ne supporte pas qu'elle soit avec un autre... »

« Tu es un tantinet possessif... »

« Je le sais... Et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui montrer ! »

Félicity avait tout entendu, elle savait que Oliver n'aimait pas qu'un autre homme l'approche, le savait même trop bien, mais elle aimait ça, car il n'était pas possessif, il était mignon quand il lui lançait un regard plein de jalousie, quand il posait sa main dans le bas de son dos pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était à lui. Elle adorait les baisers qu'il lui donnait en publique pour montrer que maintenant Oliver Queen n'était plus un cœur à prendre que quiconque la touchait en paierait les conséquences... Félicity adorait ça.

« Et tu n'y arrives pas du tout mon cœur ! »

Il se retourna et vit Félicity qui avançait vers lui. Il n'aimait pas se montrer trop possessif devant elle, mais c'était difficile. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sourit et répondit à son baiser. Barry qui accompagnait la jeune femme était surpris, mais agréablement surpris. Il ne pensait pas que ces deux là finiraient par se décider. Félicity l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Oliver et elle n'étaient pas fâchés contre lui, ils étaient juste un peu trop occupés pour prendre des nouvelles. Barry sourit en voyant le rapprochement du couple.

« Je vois que beaucoup de choses ont changés ici. »

Le couple se retourna, Félicity toujours dans les bras de son homme, oui beaucoup de choses avaient changés, mais en bien. Le couple ne s'éloigna pas l'un de l'autre quand Barry s'approcha. Ce dernier ne posa pas de question, certes lui et Félicity avaient eu un petit flirt il y a longtemps, mais la jeune femme lui avait fait comprendre que son cœur appartenait à un autre, et Barry avait tout de suite su de qui il s'agissait. Et en voyant leur proximité, leur sourire, leur regard, Barry se dit que c'est deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il était bien heureux de ne pas avoir été un frein à leur relation, à leur bonheur.

« Je suis heureux pour vous deux. »

Le couple sourit, Félicity aimait bien Barry, mais elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour tout lui dire, pas autant confiance en lui qu'elle avait confiance en Oliver et elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire pour son passé, pour ses cicatrices. Elle sentit son homme baisser doucement son T shirt, elle le regarda et l'embrassa sur la joue comme pour le remercier, il la connaissait trop bien. Barry ne savait plus où se mettre, c'était gênant, il se sentait de trop mais était vraiment heureux. Finalement le couple détacha son regard de l'autre afin de remercier leur ami qui leur souhait du bonheur...

« Merci Barry. »

Oliver posa un baiser sur le front de son amour et elle se blotti encore plus contre lui, serrant ses bras dans son dos et le rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Diggle sourit en les voyant, ces deux là étaient incroyables, peu importe qui se trouvait là, ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Barry rentra à Central City heureux, d'une que ses amis ne lui en veuillent pas malgré cet épisode fâcheux, et de deux, de avoir qu'ils étaient enfin heureux.

 **Alors... je sais que j'ai été très hot dans ce chapitre XD mais je me suis laissé emporter XD**

 **Reviews please, ça me fait trop plaisir, et en plus ça me donne envie de rendre cette fic encore mieux ^^**

 **D'ailleurs... Il y aura un chapitre en plus... Une idée m'est venue XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici votre nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^**

 **Sachez que cette fic sera encore plus longue car j'ai encore eu une autre idée XD**

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

Cela faisait sept mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, sept long mois, ils étaient heureux, plus qu'heureux et même si Félicity faisait de temps en temps des cauchemars, parfois ils étaient légers et Oliver avait juste à la serrer un peu plus contre lui en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'il était là et dans ces cas là, elle se calmait et ne se réveillait même pas. D'autres fois ils étaient un peu plus violent, Oliver se réveillait et tentait de la réveiller et quand elle se réveillait enfin, elle pleurait, et il la serrait dans ses bras, la gardait contre lui en lui disant que tout allait bien. Mais fort heureusement, ces cauchemars là se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

Ce matin là, Oliver venait de sortir de la salle de bain, il était prêt à partir pour le travail. Il vit sa petite amie en train de se préparer, il sourit, elle avait passé une petite robe rouge, elle faisait une petite grimace devant la glace, Oliver sut qu'elle s'apprêtait à se changer... Elle était ouverte sur le côté et n'avait pas remarqué qu'on pouvait voir une de ces cicatrices en la commandant sur internet.

« Tu es belle comme ça... »

Elle sourit en le sentant passer ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle avait encore du mal à le croire... Quand elle avait quitté son ex-mari, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse, de ne plus faire confiance aux hommes, mais elle avait une confiance totale en Oliver, avec lui, tout était si simple. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme Cooper, qu'il ne le serait jamais. Et quand il lui faisait ce genre de compliment... Alors qu'elle était encore mal à l'aise avec ses cicatrices, elle se sentait vraiment belle...

« On peut voir... »

« Je sais... Mais tu la mettrais juste pour moi ? »

Félicity se retourna dans ses bras, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Ça ne la dérangeait pas quand lui ou Moira ou encore Théa voyaient ses cicatrices, mais les gens extérieurs... Elle n'aimait pas. Elle avait l'impression de sentir leurs regards sur elle en permanence et qu'ils la jugeaient. Mais Oliver et sa famille ne le faisaient jamais.

« Si c'est pour toi, pas de soucis. »

« Cool... »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent un long moment, se caressant, s'enlaçant. Théa entra pile à ce moment précis, toujours sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Ils se séparèrent un peu sans non plus se détacher l'un de l'autre.

« Tu devrais apprendre à frapper Speedy ! »

« Et toi à comprendre que je déteste ce surnom ! »

Ils sourirent. Théa entra un peu plus dans la chambre, voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas tout à fait prête.

« Tu n'es pas prête Félicity ? »

« Je me change et j'arrive. »

« Ok ! »

Théa avait remarqué la cicatrice visible et n'avait donc rien dit, elle laissa la jeune femme se diriger vers son armoire, en sortir une autre robe qui ne montrait rien. Oliver ne se laissait pas de la regarder même quand il y avait du monde autour, il aimait la regarder et les regards brûlant qu'il lui lançait gênaient souvent les gens qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Théa leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la chambre en disant « Arrêtez vous deux, c'est super gênant ! ». Félicity sourit alors que son homme vint la prendre dans les bras afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se laissa porter par ce baiser un moment, y répondant tout aussi tendrement avant qu'Oliver ne rende ce baiser beaucoup moins tendre. Elle le sentit passer sa main sous sa robe, elle le laissa faire un moment, voulant profiter de son homme avant sa journée entre filles. Oliver la prit dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir sur la commode juste à côté d'eux se rapprochant toujours d'elle un peu plus, Félicity passa ses jambes autour de sa taille voulant toujours plus de contact avec lui. Leur baiser ne cessait pas, la jeune femme avait ses bras autour de son cou et les déplaça sur sa poitrine afin de le repousser doucement.

« Théa m'attends... »

« Je le sais... »

« Oliver tu dois aller bosser... »

Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de la laisser reposer sur le sol, il lui donna un dernier baiser puis il la laissa finir de se préparer tout en continuant de la regarder. Fichue journée entre filles, si elle n'était pas prévue, il serait resté avec elle toute la journée avec elle à lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, il pensait à tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire...

Félicity vit son homme qui tentait de se remettre de leur petite étreinte mais il ne semblait pas y parvenir, elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Du mal à te détendre ? »

« C'est de ta faute... Tu es trop sexy... »

Elle se mit à rire avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit que le désir de son homme était toujours bel et bien là, elle s'en voulait de le laisser comme ça. Elle se mordit la lèvre, voulant essayer quelque chose dont elle avait envie depuis longtemps. Elle baissa une de ses main et défit doucement son pantalon, Oliver la regardait fixement ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir même si il avait une petite idée derrière la tête et il espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper. Félicity l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Elle lui ouvrit le pantalon et commença de douces caresses. Quand il sentit les lèvres de son amour contre son désir il se mordit la lèvre et agrippa fortement la commode derrière lui se laissant porter par ce moment de bonheur inattendu.

Durant plusieurs minutes il tentait de ne pas gémir, de ne pas prononcer son prénom mais c'était difficile, cette femme le rendait complètement fou, il l'aimait tellement. Jamais elle ne lui avait fait ça depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter mais il en était incapable. Il mit une de ses main dans ses cheveux voulant l'inciter à continuer, il allait exploser mais elle semblait s'en moquer totalement, elle continuait sa douce torture oubliant complètement qu'elle était attendue.

Moira vit sa fille redescendre en courant les escaliers, elle lui demanda ce qu'il y avait mais lui dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais passer devant la chambre de son frère et de Félicity. Moira sourit avant de partir au travail elle aussi.

Dans la chambre du couple, Félicity était remonté au niveau du visage de son homme, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il la serra dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser comme il le voulait... S'il ne devait pas aller travailler, il lui aurait rendu la pareil, il l'aimait mais il avait une réunion et s'il continuait, il allait vraiment être en retard.

« Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... »

« Bien sur que je le sais Félicity... Je t'aime tout autant. »

Ils échangèrent encore un long baiser avant qu'elle ne se détache de lui pour de bon cette fois... En plus Théa lui réservait une surprise, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, Oliver était au courant bien qu'il ne lui dise rien du tout.

« A ce soir... Tu vas me manquer. »

« Toi aussi... A ce soir. »

Ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser. Elle rejoignit la jeune Queen dans l'entrée avant qu'elles ne sortent pour leur shopping entre filles. Félicity allait parler quand Théa lui fit un signe de la main.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre ! »

Félicity sourit avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne décident de quitter le manoir. Théa proposa d'aller dans un petit restaurant pour déjeuner, Félicity n'avait pas très faim mais elle accepta, se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme semblait aussi excitée d'aller manger alors qu'elles avaient manger ensemble quelques jours plus tôt au Big Belly, mais la jeune femme n'était jamais contre un bon déjeuner avec Théa.

Elle comprit rapidement l'engouement de la jeune femme quand elle aperçut Sara et Nyssa qui les attendaient, cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elles ne les avaient pas vu. Elle était ravie de les voir bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas vraiment Nyssa. Cette dernière était juste venue chercher Sara quand elle était revenue, et bien que cette dernière eut du mal à repartir, elle eut encore plus de mal à se dire que si elle ne repartait pas, elle ne reverrait peut-être la femme qu'elle aimait.

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver voyait son amie qui préparait son sac, elle semblait sure d'elle mais craignait aussi de devoir quitter de nouveau la ville._

 _« Tu es sure de toi Sara ? »_

 _La jeune Lance arrêta de remplir son sac et se tourna vers son ami._

 _« Je ne veux pas partir... Surtout que ma relation avec ma famille s'améliore de plus en plus... Mais... »_

 _Elle hésitait à continuer sa phrase, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Et puis elle sut ce qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise pour qu'il comprenne._

 _« Si tu devais choisir entre rester ici, à Starling ou être avec Félicity, que choisirais-tu ? »_

 _Oliver sourit, sachant très bien ce qu'il choisirait, pour lui il n'y avait pas de choix à faire._

 _« Félicity... »_

 _« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je ne peux pas perdre Nyssa encore une fois... »_

 _Oliver s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, Félicity arriva à ce moment là, elle n'éprouvait plus de jalousie vis à vis d'elle. Elle savait qu'Oliver l'aimait, mas en tant qu'amie, ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était totalement différent. Oliver la vit dans l'entrée et sourit. Elle les rejoignit et passa les bras autour de son homme avant de saluer Sara qui devait rejoindre Nyssa._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Au début, quand Sara était revenue, Félicity avait été très distante avec Oliver malgré qu'ils soient officiellement en couple depuis un moment...

 **Tada ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **Reviews please ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Voilà la suite de cette fiction, je suis contente que ça vous plaise autant ^^**

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver ne comprenait pas pourquoi Félicity agissait comme ça, il se demandait même si elle avait revu son ex-mari pour qu'elle soit aussi différente. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois, depuis tout ce temps, ils étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre, faisant tout ensemble. Mais la veille au soir, elle n'avait pas dormi avec lui, préférant son ancienne chambre. Il ne comprenait pas... Il devait lui parler. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle lui dise que c'était fini alors qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de construire quelque chose tout les deux._

 _Il la trouva en pleine discussion avec Sara qui était venue rendre visite à sa famille. Elle leur parla de sa vie, de sa petite amie, Nyssa avec qui elle s'était finalement remise bien que ce soit très compliquée en ce moment, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle Sara était revenue, elle devait s'éloigner un peu de la ligue._

 _Oliver était heureux pour elles, vraiment. Nyssa avait eu un salaud pour père, mais elle était quelqu'un de bien. Mais Félicity n'arrivait pas à dire à leur amie qu'elle était en couple avec son ex... Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Oliver se rapprocha d'elle mais elle mit une légère distance entre eux. Sara s'en rendit compte et remarqua que Oliver souffrait de cette situation, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais voulait comprendre. Oliver sortit de la cuisine, une douleur oppressante sur le cœur et visible sur le visage._

 _« Félicity, que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous êtes fâchés Oliver et toi ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Rien a changé ! »_

 _Sara sourit, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose avait changé. Il suffisait de les voir se regarder pour comprendre._

 _« Félicity... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué qu'Oliver vient de sortir de la cuisine avec une douleur telle que je ne l'ai jamais vue sur son visage... Et il te regardait. »_

 _La jeune femme ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans leur chambre la nuit dernière ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Elle se sentit mal, horriblement, elle venait de blesser l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde... Comment pouvait-elle avoir fait ça ? Elle ne pensait pas que mettre cette distance entre eux lui ferait tant de mal... Elle pensait tout remettre en ordre dès le départ de Sara... Félicity finit par lui raconter qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble après qu'elle ai fuit... Elle lui parla aussi de son ex-mari, lui raconta tout alors qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir raconter ça à nouveau... Félicity lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, que comme ils avaient été ensemble elle avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal et ne voulait pas qu'elle et Oliver soient en mauvais terme._

 _Sara se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, Félicity ne voulait pas qu'Oliver se sente si mal et en fin de compte, elle s'en voulait... Horriblement._

 _« Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour vous deux... On a décidés de rompre après que j'ai compris que tu l'aimais, et qu'il t'aimait aussi... C'était la meilleure décision, on ne s'aimait pas comme vous vous aimez, ni comme Nyssa et moi on s'aime. »_

 _Félicity s'en voulait, elle s'assit sur une chaise et mit sa tête entre ses mains..._

 _« Hey... Ça va s'arranger, va lui parler... »_

 _« Sara... Il a été là pour moi, dès le début, il m'a protégé... Il est là quand je fais mes cauchemars... Il est là quand j'ai peur d'avoir vu mon ex-mari... Et moi je lui fait ça... »_

 _Mais Sara avait raison, elle devait le voir, lui parler, lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Elle sortit de la cuisine après un « fonce » de Sara. Cette dernière changeait vraiment de plus en plus, elle et Oliver sortaient la tête de l'ombre petit à petit, et Félicity en était heureuse. Elle trouva Oliver dans sa salle de bain. Elle y entra et le vit sous la douche. Il ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. Elle défit sa robe et ses sous vêtements avant de le rejoindre. Il sentit ses mains autour de son torse, il se tourna, même s'il était heureux qu'elle soit là, il voulait comprendre. Félicity s'excusa, en lui disant qu'elle craignait juste que Sara le prenne mal... Mais qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas._

 _« Je suis désolée... De t'avoir blessé... Je ne voulais vraiment pas... »_

 _Oliver lui prit les mains et les remonta la regarda dans les yeux._

 _« Je t'aime... Et même si elle ou quelqu'un d'autre n'aimait pas nous voir ensemble... C'est toi qui compte le plus... Il faut que tu le comprennes Félicity... C'est toi, toi et seulement toi... Et ce depuis le premier jour. »_

 _« Pardonne-moi... Je t'aime aussi... C'est juste que parfois... »_

 _Elle baissa les yeux et laissa quelques larmes couler. Oliver fut perturbé par cela, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Il détestait voir ses larmes, voulait éviter qu'elle pleure à chaque fois, mais là, elle pleurait, et en plus par sa faute et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand il se retira, il voulut savoir..._

 _« Dis-moi ce qui te fait si peur... »_

 _Félicity le regarda fixement, son regard pénétrant son esprit, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle devait lui dire la vérité, lui ouvrir son cœur et lui raconter ses peurs. Lui dire ce qui l'effrayait le plus et ce depuis le jour de leur premier baiser. Elle avait peur de le perdre... Et se retrouver sans lui l'effrayait encore plus que de revoir son ex-mari._

 _« Qu'un jour tu comprennes que tu mérite mieux que moi... »_

 _Il lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, bien plus passionnément cette fois, il la serra dans ses bras et elle en fit de même avec lui. Il la souleva et la plaqua doucement contre la paroi de douche. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à s'embrasser, se caresser... Avant de ne faire qu'un à nouveau. Ils essayèrent de rester le plus discret possible, gardant leurs lèvres scellées, ils ne se lassaient pas de ces contact, ne se laissaient pas de faire l'amour et de se montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient. Félicity s'agrippait au cou de son homme comme si sa vie en dépendait, Oliver allait de plus en plus vite, voulant éviter que quelqu'un entende ce qu'ils faisaient. Il la tenait fortement contre lui l'embrassant passionnément, allant en elle de plus en plus vite, Félicity se recula un peu de son homme afin de le regarder dans les yeux et lui murmura doucement à quel point elle l'aimait. Il sourit et lui répondit que lui aussi l'aimait. Oliver la décolla du mur de la douche et l'allongea sur le sol, Félicity gardait ses mains autour de son cou ne voulant pas le lâcher, cette nouvelle position était parfaite, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Sentant qu'elle allait venir Elle lâcha Oliver d'une main et se mit une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier mais en vain, son cri fut juste étouffé. Oliver allait toujours de plus en plus vite sentant que lui aussi allait venir. Quand il se figea enfin, elle posa une main sur sa joue, ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement._

 _Quand il se retira, il se mit à côté d'elle au bout de quelques seconde, puis il caressa tendrement son visage, remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles._

 _« Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi... Tu es la seule pour moi, et pourtant j'ai essayé de voir d'autres femmes depuis mon retour de l'île, mais c'est toi que j'aime, c'était toi que j'imaginais avec moi à chaque fois... C'est toi que je veux aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... Ne doute pas de toi ni de mon amour pour toi. »_

 _Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui._

 _« Je ne veux plus dormir loin de toi... J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit... C'était horrible... »_

 _« Tu aurais du venir me voir... Je t'aurais rassuré... »_

 _« Je suis désolée... »_

 _Il passa ses bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui, il lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps, n'était même pas sur de lui en avoir voulu à un moment. Il voulait juste comprendre et être certain qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle ne comptait pas rompre avec lui... Ça lui aurait brisé le cœur, mais il était rassuré, elle était dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher._

 _« Ce n'est rien, on oublie. Mais ce soir j'aimerais que tu reviennes dans notre chambre... »_

 _Elle se redressa, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _« Je le veux aussi... »_

 _Il la serra dans ses bras un moment ainsi, puis ils retournèrent sous le jet d'eau chaude afin de se reprendre bonne constance avant de sortir de la douche, ils s'habillèrent et rejoignirent Sara qui fut ravie de voir que tout était arrangé entre eux, elle ne demanda pas ce qu'il s'était passé, Théa était arrivée en lui disant qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps pour le petit déjeuner... Que son frère et sa future belle sœur se réconciliaient sous la douche... Le regard et la mine de Théa avait fait comprendre à Sara de quoi elle parlait... Sara n'avait jamais vu Oliver aussi heureux, n'avait vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux, il était heureux, et c'était Félicity qui le rendait vraiment heureux._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ce soir là, Sara avait parlé à Oliver alors que Félicity cherchait un criminel avec son logiciel. Elle lui avait dit sincèrement qu'elle était heureuse pour eux, plus qu'heureuse même et que leur rupture avait été la meilleure décision de leur vie. Oliver était entièrement d'accord avec ça.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Merci Sara... »_

 _La jeune femme était étonnée, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il pouvait la remercier._

 _« Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Sur mon amour pour elle... Même si je le savais depuis longtemps. »_

 _Sara sourit._

 _« Vous êtes parfait tout les deux. »_

 _« Elle est ma lumière. »_

 _Oliver regarda Félicity qui se concentrait toujours sur ses ordinateurs, il adorait la voir comme ça, Sara sourit encore en voyant son ami aussi heureux. Oliver avait raison, Félicity était devenue sa lumière depuis le jour de leur rencontre et elle continuerait de l'être. Alors quand elle vit son ami rejoindre la jeune femme, quand elle vit Félicity se retourner au contact de sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire radieux, elle sut... Que quoi qu'elle et Oliver avait vécu... Ça ne valait pas un centième de ce qu'Oliver et Félicity vivaient aujourd'hui._

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage sur Sara ^^**

 **Review please ^^**

 **PS : Fic encore plus longue, j'ai encore eu une idée... Je vais arrêter je crois XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Voilà la suite ! Bon sachez que cette fic m'inspire mais à un point pas possible ! J'ai encore une idée à rajouter ce qui fera 36 chapitres XD**

 _ **Chapitre 21**_

Sara était tellement heureuse de voir ses amis aussi comblés, Félicity était aussi différente, elle avait de moins en moins peur quand elle sortait, pendant un temps, après avoir revu son ex-mari, Laurel lui avait dit que la jeune femme avait l'impression de le voir partout et refusait de quitter le manoir sauf pour aller bosser ou au Verdant et Oliver devait être avec elle à chaque fois, fort heureusement, cette situation n'avait pas duré longtemps. La jeune Lance avait été furieuse quand elle avait entendu le passé de son amie même si elle ne l'avait pas montré à leurs amis ne voulant pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à Félicity... Mais les hommes qui maltraitaient les femmes... C'était une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus, plus que tout même. Alors savoir qu'elle avait enduré tout ça lui donnait envie de tuer Cooper, ce salaud qui avait osé poser un doigt sur son amie, mais elle savait que cette dernière n'apprécierait pas ce geste, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle détestait toujours autant la violence. Alors elle se contentait de veiller sur elle au loin, Nyssa et elle avaient chargés deux types de la ligue des assassins de garder un œil sur Cooper, juste au cas ou en leur disant bien de ne pas le tuer, même si les filles en mourraient d'envie.

Nyssa ne connaissait pas vraiment Félicity mais elle savait que sa Sara l'aimait beaucoup et elle ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir et quand ses amis souffraient, Sara souffrait aussi et ça Nyssa ne le supportait pas alors quand Sara lui avait demandé s'il y avait un moyen de protéger Félicity, Nyssa avait demandé à deux hommes de confiance de surveiller Cooper.

Les filles discutèrent un bon moment devant leur repas, parlant de tout et de rien. Après ça, elles décidèrent d'aller faire un peu les boutiques, même si Sara et Nyssa n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec cette vie... Avec le fait de se comporter « normalement », elles faisaient de gros efforts toutes les deux. En passant devant une boutique, Félicity se promit d'acheter une nouvelle tenue pour l'anniversaire de son homme, elle comptait le faire craquer... Comme à chaque fois. La dernière tenue qu'elle avait acheté n'avait même pas résisté le temps d'un dîner... Pourtant c'était une simple robe noire...

 _Flash Back_

 _Félicity s'était levée pour aller au toilette, elle s'était excusée et était en ce moment dans la salle de bain à l'étage. Elle était en train de se laver les mains quand elle sentit les mains de son homme autour de sa taille._

 _« Hey... Vous avez fini ? »_

 _« Non... Mais je voulais te voir... »_

 _Elle sourit, elle entendait le désir dans sa voix, il était complètement excité. Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou._

 _« Tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre, on allait arriver au dessert. »_

 _« C'est toi que je veux en dessert. »_

 _Félicity sentit des frissons dans tout son corps... Quand il lui parlait comme ça, elle ne résistait pas... Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, elle sentit des papillons dans son ventre qui remontaient jusque dans sa poitrine... Elle avait tout autant envie de lui._

 _« Ouh... C'est tentant... »_

 _« C'est cette robe... Je ne l'avais vu, elle est nouvelle ? »_

 _« Oui... Je l'ai acheté hier. »_

 _Oliver posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement puis bien plus passionnément. Elle répondit à son baiser sans hésiter, sachant très bien ce que son homme voulait faire, c'était complètement fou, la famille était en bas, à les attendre pour le dessert, mais ça lui était égal, elle le voulait et savoir qu'il devait être rapide et discret la rendait encore plus excitée. Il la souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur le lavabo avant de remonter sa robe le long de ses cuisses, de baisser le sous vêtements qui le gênait et de s'unir à elle, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des préliminaires, ils avaient juste totalement envie l'un de l'autre, étrangement Oliver était tendre, pas sauvage comme il l'était si souvent, bien qu'il ai envie d'elle, il voulait juste lui faire l'amour. Félicity s'accrocha à ses épaules ne voulant pas tomber. Il la tenait contre lui, refusant de la lâcher._

 _« Je t'aime Oliver... »_

 _Il recula un peu, voulant la regarder droit dans les yeux._

 _« Je t'aime aussi. »_

 _Il l'embrassa et continua de se mouvoir en elle, doucement, Félicity se recula un peu de lui, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux._

 _« Plus vite je t'en pris... »_

 _Il sourit et alla plus vite quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter._

 _« Comme ça ? »_

 _Elle détestait qu'il joue avec elle comme ça._

 _« Encore plus... Je t'en supplie... Oliver... »_

 _Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en allant de plus en plus vite, il voulait juste lui faire l'amour tendrement mais elle semblait avoir une toute autre idée en tête, tant pis, il serait tendre plus tard. Il continua d'aller toujours plus vite, la tenant contre lui sans se soucier de la famille qui les attendait en bas._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Quand ils s'étaient séparés, Félicity avait remarqué que sa toute nouvelle robe était foutue, mais elle ne regrettait rien, c'était tellement parfait.

« Achète quelque chose de pas trop sexy cette fois... »

« Cette robe n'était pas sexy... Ton frère est juste... »

« Complètement fou de toi... Cette robe... Vous a fait disparaître pendant près d'une heure alors qu'on dînait en famille... Et je n'ai plus revu cette robe d'ailleurs ! »

« Théa ! »

Les filles sourirent face à la discussion. Félicity promit à la jeune Queen de ne pas faire trop de folie cette fois.

« Mouais... »

Leurs amies se mirent à rire, elles savaient très bien que quand il s'agissait d'Oliver et de Félicity, ils étaient pire que deux ados en chaleur, Laurel avait raconté à sa sœur et à Nyssa la fois où elle était venue pour s'entraîner avec Diggle et qu'elle avait surpris un câlin dans la cave et elle s'en voulait... Car elle devait s'y attendre, ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux là s'adonnaient à cette activité dans leur repère.

Pendant ce temps là Oliver pensait à ce matin, il aimait tellement Félicity, plus qu'il se pensait capable d'aimer, et ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, dépassait totalement tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir au cours de sa vie. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle, désormais c'était impossible, déjà quand ils étaient juste amis il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle, mais désormais, c'était inenvisageable, il ne pouvait envisager sa vie sans elle. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son beau père.

« Arrête de penser à elle, tu la reverras dans quelques heures. »

Il sourit.

« Je n'y suis pour rien... Elle hante toutes mes pensées... »

« Je le sais, mais concentre-toi un peu, ça passera plus vite. »

Oliver acquiesça, Walter avait raison, la journée passerait beaucoup plus vite s'il arrêtait de penser à elle... Mais il n'arrêtait pas de revivre la scène de ce matin dans sa tête... Ça allait être une longue journée !

Les filles passèrent un bon moment, loin de leur passé, loin de leurs histoires, loin de tout. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, faisant des emplettes. A un moment Félicity se figea, elle avait heurté quelqu'un, s'était retournée pour s'excuser et s'était retrouvée face à son ex-mari. Elle était tétanisée, figée, ne pouvait plus bouger. Théa s'en était rendue compte et se plaça à côté d'elle, comprenant qui était cet homme en face d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur les bras de Félicity pour l'inciter à partir mais elle sursauta et la repoussa brusquement. Laurel retint Théa ce qui l'empêcha de tomber. Félicity s'excusa aussitôt après, Théa se rapprocha de nouveau et lui dit que ce n'était rien et la prit dans ses bras, cette fois Félicity se laissa faire et s'accrocha au bras de la jeune Queen qui ne dit rien malgré la force qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle semblait terrifiée. Cooper se rapprocha de Félicity mais c'était sans compter sur Sara et Nyssa qui se mit entre eux.

« Ne l'approche pas ! »

« C'est ma femme ! »

Les deux gars de la ligue voyaient tout, ils voulurent intervenir quand leur maîtresse fut en danger, mais Nyssa leur fit signe de ne pas bouger, Sara les remarqua et fit le même signe que Sara, les deux gars restèrent à l'écart et observèrent la scène... Se disant que si ce type touchait à l'une des deux jeunes femmes, tant pis pour les ordres, ils le tueraient.

Théa réussit à faire reculer Félicity, Nyssa et Sara toujours devant Cooper qui se retenaient de le frapper voir pire, mais elles ne pouvaient pas, il y avait des témoins. Laurel signala à sa sœur qu'elle raccompagnait les filles au manoir. Elles acquiescèrent. Dans la voiture, Félicity ne dit pas un mot, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains essayant de penser qu'elle allait retrouver Oliver qui la prendrait dans ses bras. Théa et Laurel ne disaient rien, sachant que leur amie ne voudrait pas parler... Théa contacta son frère qui parut plus que paniqué au téléphone, même si la jeune Queen lui dit que tout allait bien et que Félicity rentrait, Oliver tenait à venir la retrouver. Une fois au manoir, Félicity descendit de la voiture, entra dans le manoir et courut vers sa chambre. Elle y entra et referma la porte. Théa entra, suivit de Laurel et se trouva nez à nez avec sa mère qui ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Théa lui expliqua rapidement.

« Laurel... Appelle Oliver s'il te plaît... »

« C'est déjà fait, Théa l'a prévenu dans la voiture. »

« Tant mieux... Il n'y a que lui qui puisse la calmer... »

Moira connaissait son fils, et elle l'avait vu assez souvent calmer la jeune femme lors de ses cauchemars, et il n'y avait que lui qui y arrivait.

Oliver arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il avait prévenu ses associés qu'il avait un problème familiale, ce qui n'était pas faux, la femme qu'il aimait avait des ennuis, il devait aller la voir, la rassurer. Walter avait compris et avait prit la suite de cette réunion, certes il trouvait que son beau fils s'inquiétait un peu trop souvent pour elle, mais cette fois il s'agissait de son ex-mari... Félicity devait être terrifiée.

Moira était en train de discuter avec sa fille, Laurel, Sara et Nyssa qui venaient de les rejoindre. Les jeunes femmes avaient tenues à venir afin de s'assurer que leur amie allait bien.

Elle voyait que son fils semblait inquiet, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Félicity, tout le monde savait que quand ça concernait la jeune femme, Oliver était pire qu'inquiet. Alors Moira Queen n'attendit pas pour rassurer son fils qui devait penser qu'elle était encore partie...

« Elle est dans votre chambre. »

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? La suite demain ! Review s'il vous plaît !**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 22**_

Oliver n'attendit pas une seconde et fonça la rejoindre. Quand il fut devant la porte, il avait peur d'entrer, peur de savoir comment il allait la trouver. Il entra et la trouva assise sur leur lit, à l'attendre. Quand elle le vit, elle se leva du lit, le contourna et courut littéralement dans les bras de son homme. Oliver ouvrit les siens et elle put s'y réfugier sans hésiter. Il la serra fort contre lui, elle le serra aussi, vraiment fort, il la sentait trembler contre lui, son cœur battant plus vite qu'en temps normal. Elle semblait vraiment terrifiée, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la calmer, lors de ses cauchemars, savoir que ce n'était pas réel la rassurait aussitôt, mais là, elle l'avait vu, l'avait sentit... S'était souvenue de ce que cela signifiait de se retrouver face à lui.

Oliver remarqua la valise sortie de dessous de lit. Il se tendit se demandant pourquoi elle était là. Se demandant si elle comptait encore partir. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, savoir qu'elle le quittait le fit trembler à son tour...

« Tu... Tu t'en vas ? »

Elle se détacha de lui et secoua la tête. Il fut aussitôt rassuré, Oliver lui sourit, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement avant de remonter le long de ses joues et essuya doucement ses larmes en les embrassant. Elle se calma un peu, heureuse de le retrouver, elle se sentait déjà en sécurité. A la seconde où il était entré dans la pièce, elle s'était sentie mieux.

« Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai eu le réflexe de sortir la valise... Mais je ne peux pas partir... Je ne veux pas non plus, je veux rester avec toi... J'en ai juste assez... De toujours avoir peur de lui... Je ne devrais pas, parce que je sais que tu ne le laisseras jamais me faire du mal... Mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler... »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et la serra de nouveau contre lui, rassuré de savoir qu'elle ne voulait partir. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à cette étreinte. Elle se sentait mieux tout d'un coup.

« Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal, je te le promets... Et je sais que tu as peur... Et quand ça se reproduira, si ça se reproduit, je serais là comme maintenant... »

« Merci... »

Félicity était une femme forte, et il aimait ce côté fort, mais dans le fond, elle était faible quand il s'agissait de son ex-mari, et il aimait être celui qui la protégeait, celui qui la réconfortait, il était le seul capable de faire ça, et il le savait, il n'y avait que dans ses bras que Félicity se sentait en sécurité.

Il resta près d'elle, au bout d'un moment ils s'installèrent sur le lit, il la garda dans ses bras et attendit que tout les tremblement cesse. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa un peu, restant toujours en contact avec son homme et ils discutèrent de la journée shopping, il voulait lui faire oublier cette mauvaise rencontre, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait acheté, elle lui parla de quelques robes et de lingerie qu'elle avait hâte de lui présenter. Elle lui promit de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, mais qu'elle le ferait quand sa mère dormirait... Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit dans ses tenues... Oliver sourit, très impatient de découvrir tout ça, imaginait des tenues sexy, ses sous vêtements, ses robes... En fait il se fichait de ce qu'elle avait acheté... Il la trouvait magnifique peu importe ce qu'elle portait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment Félicity contre lui qui lui parlait de leur discussion de filles, il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver cet aspect d'une relation amoureuse aussi attrayante, mais il aimait parler de tout et de rien avec elle, les mauvais moments faisaient partis de la vie, mais les bons aussi. Elle parla du fait qu'ils devraient être plus prudents quand ils faisaient des câlins... Théa en prenant pour son grade à chaque fois. Oliver avait sourit tout en lui disant que même s'il adorait sa petite sœur, il savait que ni lui, ni elle ne pouvait résister à leurs moments d'intimité. Félicity se mit à rire et elle acquiesça à ce qu'il venait de dire, Oliver avait raison, ils ne résistait jamais longtemps et même s'ils essayaient parfois d'être discret, ils n'y arrivaient jamais.

Au bout d'un moment Oliver se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Il changea un peu de place afin qu'elle soit installée plus confortablement. Il retira son bras tout en maintenant sa tête afin de la reposer délicatement sur l'oreiller. Il prit le plaid posé au pied du lit et la couvrit délicatement. Il la regarda dormir un long moment, elle était si paisible.

Mais le calme ne dura pas longtemps, il commença à la voir s'agiter dans son sommeil, elle tourna la tête plusieurs fois comme si elle voulait échapper à quelque chose, elle agitait ses bras, Oliver la prit dans ses bras mais elle ne voulait pas se réveiller...

 _Félicity fuyait, elle se trouvait dans son ancien appartement, avait à peine vingt ans, elle tenta de s'enfermer dans la chambre mais Cooper empêcha la porte de se refermer. Il entra et lui donna un coup dans le bas du dos. Elle hurla de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'ôter sa ceinture et de commencer à la frapper encore et encore... Elle ne pouvait pas placer ses bras pour se défendre... Quand elle le faisait il la frappait encore plus en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt qu'on voit ses marques sur ses bras._

 _Elle entendait les insultes qu'il lui disait, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage pour qu'il ne les voit pas, quand elle pleurait, il frappait plus longtemps._

« Arrête ! »

Oliver se sentait tellement impuissant face à ces cauchemars, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de la tenir contre lui et de tenter de la rassurer. Il se demandait ce qu'elle vivait, fuyait pour être aussi terrifiée. Il aimerait entrer dans son cauchemar et la sauver, la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien. Il voyait les larmes couler sur ses joues et même ses caresses apaisantes sur son visage ne semblait pas les atténuer.

« C'est moi mon cœur, tu es en sécurité maintenant, tout va bien... N'ai pas peur... »

Elle finit par se réveiller, en pleurs, en s'accrochant à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle pleura un moment, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle sentait les bras d'Oliver autour d'elle et ça la rassurait.

« Je suis désolée... »

Il se demandait pourquoi elle s'excusait, il ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait pas de raison de le faire. Il sourit, se détacha doucement d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Ne le sois pas mon cœur... Mais tu es en sécurité ici... Tout va bien. »

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Toujours mon cœur, je ne te quitte pas. »

Elle finit par se rallonger, essuyant ses larmes au passage. Oliver se mit à côté d'elle, il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux qui couvrait ses yeux avant de s'allonger près d'elle. Il remit bien le plaid et elle se rendormit assez rapidement. Oliver ferma les yeux à son tour espérant que le sommeil de sa belle ne soit peuplé que de rêves...

Pendant ce temps en bas, Sara raconta à Moira, Laurel et Théa ce que Cooper leur avait dit. Il leur avait dit que Félicity était sa femme et qu'il comptait bien la récupérer, que même si il avait essayé de voir quelqu'un d'autre, il avait déjà une femme et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin d'une autre. Qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit de nouveau à lui, peu importe comment. Les filles s'étaient retenues de le frapper quand il avait dit ça, mais il semblait déterminé. Moira s'inquiéta pour la vie de sa belle fille... Et aussi pour son fils, ce dernier ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Félicity et elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger, absolument tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maman ? La police ne peut rien faire tant qu'il ne l'a pas blessé... Et j'aimerais vraiment éviter que ça arrive. »

Moira sourit à sa fille, Théa et Félicity étaient vraiment proches toutes les deux, la jeune femme était entrée dans leur vie et avait tout chamboulée... Pour tout le monde dans cette maison. Elle pensait à une chose depuis un moment, une chose qui la rendrait vraiment heureuse.

« J'ai une idée... Ça n'arrêtera pas ce salaud mais ça peut lui faire comprendre que leur mariage est fini... »

« Laquelle ? »

Moira sourit à sa fille.

« Je dois en parler d'abord à ton frère, je te le dirais ensuite, s'il accepte. »

Moira alla à l'étage après avoir salué les jeunes femmes, elle proposa à Sara et Nyssa de rester mais elles la remercièrent en disant qu'elles dormaient chez Laurel. Une fois à l'étage, Moira entra dans la chambre, elle trouva son fils et sa belle fille allongés sur le lit, endormis. Elle trouvait ce spectacle attendrissant, de voir ces deux là allongés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient tellement parfait tout les deux, c'est ce qu'elle pensait en tout cas et elle savait que leurs amis pensaient la même chose. Elle vit Félicity se rapprocher un peu d'Oliver, ce dernier la serra doucement contre lui. Même si elle voulait parler à son fils au plus vite, elle ne voulait pas les réveiller. Elle préféra refermer la porte et les laisser quand elle entendit son fils l'appeler.

« Maman ? Il y a un soucis ? »

Moira sourit, Oliver s'était redressé, tenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne pour qu'elle ne sente pas qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle. Ça ennuyait beaucoup Moira de demander à son fils de l'accompagne, mais elle devait vraiment lui parler.

« Ah, tu es réveillé, je voulais te parler, tu peux venir ? »

Oliver hésita un moment, elle venait de faire un cauchemar, elle avait besoin de lui, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il l'observa, elle était calme, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser, elle avait besoin de lui. Il sentit une légère pression sur sa main, signe qu'elle sentait bien sa présence à ses côtés, s'il se levait, elle risquait de faire un nouveau cauchemars et il ne serait pas là pour la rassurer cette fois.

« Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.. Elle vient de faire un cauchemar... »

« Ce ne sera pas long... Je te le promets. »

 **Alors à votre avis c'est quoi la solution de Moira ? Ahah surprise, faut attendre demain ^^**

 **Reviews please !**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 23**_

Oliver posa un baiser sur son front et se leva du lit en lui promettant de revenir vite. Il remit la couverture sur elle afin qu'elle n'ai pas froid et rejoignit sa mère dans le couloir après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Moira sourit, son fils semblait inquiet, alors elle se dit, qu'elle devait le rassurer.

« Je pensais à une solution pour que son enfoiré d'ex-mari comprenne que leur mariage est fini, et qu'il ne la récupérera pas. »

Oliver ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère lui disait, il réfléchissait à un moyen de se débarrasser de lui sans le tuer, c'était difficile. Il ne pouvait pas le livrer à la police, pour le moment ce salaud n'avait rien fait de mal. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, ni le menacer... Félicity serait aussitôt interrogée et elle ne supporterait pas de se retrouver face à un policier même si c'était Lance, en train de se faire questionner sur son passé, sur leur mariage cauchemardesque, sur les coups, sur les insultes, sur tout ce qu'elle essayait d'oublier depuis toutes ces années. Il se trouvait dans une impasse. Il suivit sa mère dans le salon, s'ils parlaient à côté de la chambre, ils réveilleraient la jeune femme et elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Oliver se demandait vraiment ce que sa mère avait en tête, mais toute idée était bonne à prendre peu importe ce que c'était... Il ferait tout pour protéger la jeune femme, tout pour que ce salaud oublie son existence. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle ai peur de lui, qu'elle craigne de le voir, qu'elle craigne qu'il la voit, qu'il la retrouve. Quand elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation comme ce soir... Elle ressemblait à une enfant qu'il fallait bercer afin de rassurer, afin de protéger.

Il vit sa mère près d'un meuble dans le salon, il la vit sourire et en sortir un petit objet qu'elle amena un son fils.

« Avant que tu dise quoi que ce soit Oliver... Sache que ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis, un très long moment, alors le fait qu'elle ai revu son ex-mari n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je te la donne. »

« De quoi tu parles maman, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle lui tendit et Oliver le prit sans hésiter, se demandant quand même ce que c'est. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et regarda sa mère, ne comprenant pas. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique bague en or blanc, ornée d'un diamant principal et de plusieurs de chaque côtés.

« C'est la bague de fiançailles que ton père m'a offerte... Je suis sure qu'elle lui ira très bien. »

« Maman, je ne peux pas faire ça... »

Moira ne comprenait pas, s'était-elle trop avancée ? Son fils n'était peut-être pas prêt à se marier, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas se marier. Pourtant elle y pensait depuis un moment. Depuis que son fils et Félicity étaient ensemble, elle s'imaginait les marier un jour, elle imaginait son fils dans un costume et sa belle fille dans une belle robe de mariée. Elle s'imaginait le sourire de son fils ce jour là. Elle pensait à ça depuis longtemps, bien avant qu'ils soient ensemble, elle voulait les voir heureux, mariés, de toute façon elle n'imaginait pas une autre personne comme épouse pour son fils, mais en voyant le regard que Oliver avait en ce moment, elle doutait d'avoir eu raison...

« Quoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas suffisamment pour l'épouser ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Je l'aime plus que tout ! Mais je ne peux pas lui demander de m'épouser... »

Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas, elle savait que son fils aimait Félicity plus que tout, il venait même de lui affirmer. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui demander sa main ?

« Et pourquoi ça ? Si tu fais ça, Cooper comprendra qu'elle n'est pas à lui, elle sera ta femme et... »

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas maman... »

Moira ne comprit pas... Oliver s'assit sur le canapé, posa la petite boîte sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains... Il remerciait sa mère de penser ça... La remerciait d'aimer Félicity à tel point qu'elle souhaitait l'avoir pour belle fille... Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça...

« Félicity a connu le pire mariage qu'aucune femme ne devrait vivre... Avant que je la rencontre elle préférait mourir que de se trouver face à un flic... Avant qu'on soit ensemble elle n'osait même pas montrer ses cicatrices à quiconque et ne faisait confiance à personne... Je ne peux pas lui demander de m'épouser et qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau piégé là dedans... Si je la demande en mariage simplement pour que ce salaud ne l'approche plus... Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que ce n'est pas sincère... »

« Oliver... »

Moira s'avança, s'assit sur le canapé et prit les mains de son fils. Elle comprenait sa peur, comprenait ses doutes, mais elle savait surtout que Félicity l'aimait plus que tout elle aussi et qu'elle serait heureuse d'épouser Oliver.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes... Que tu veux passer ta vie avec elle... Ça se voit quand tu es avec elle, tu ne supportes pas d'être loin d'elle... »

« Je veux qu'elle soit ma femme... Que le monde entier sache que nous sommes ensemble... Mais je ne peux pas lui demander comme ça... »

Moira sourit, Oliver avait vraiment changé depuis sa rencontre avec elle, et en bien, au début en acceptant la jeune femme chez elle, elle espérait qu'il redevienne comme le Oliver d'avant l'île grâce à elle, mais il était devenu quelqu'un de meilleur encore, quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'heureux. Elle aperçut la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle sourit et continua la conversation comme si de rien était.

« Alors comment lui demanderais-tu ? »

Oliver sourit, repensant à leur rencontre, ce soir là, lors du gala.

« Que malgré que notre rencontre ne soit pas des plus romantique, et qu'elle était vouée à l'échec dès le début... Quelque chose en elle m'a attiré, m'a comme... Attrapé sans plus jamais me lâcher... Je n'imaginais pas la laisser une seconde... Je voulais l'avoir près de moi... Toujours, et elle est restée, j'étais heureux, rien qu'en la voyant tout les jours... Je suis tombé amoureux... Et malgré les fois où je l'ai fait souffrir alors que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour elle à ce moment, ni ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi... elle est restée, en étant mon amie, elle m'a soutenu, m'a consolé, m'a écouté... Et puis elle m'a quitté... J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser ce jour là ! »

Il fit une pause, se rappelant son désarroi quand elle était partie, Moira écoutait tout, souriant à des moments, versant une ou deux larmes à d'autres... Il disait vrai quand son fils parlait du départ de la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais vu son fils dans cet état, pas une fois dans sa vie.

« Mais tu l'as retrouvé... Et ramené à la maison... Et crois-moi Oliver, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit rentrée, et ta sœur aussi. »

« Oui... Mais j'ai appris son passé, et j'ai juste voulu la protéger davantage, la garder encore plus près de moi... J'ai comprit à ce moment là que je ne devais plus lui cacher mes sentiments, si je ne voulais pas la perdre, elle devait tout savoir, savoir qu'elle est toute ma vie, elle devait savoir que je l'aimais plus que tout, que je ferais tout pour elle, que je mourrais pour elle sans hésiter... Je veux qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie, pour toujours, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle alors que j'ai goûté au bonheur de l'avoir à mes côtés... Je veux qu'elle soit ma femme... »

Oliver marqua de nouveau un temps d'arrêt... Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il aurait aimé à ce point l'avoir pour femme, il pensait que ce qu'ils avaient lui suffisait... Mais il le voulait, de tout son cœur, il voulait échanger des alliances avec elle, il voulait la voir dans une robe de mariée, il voulait la voir avancer dans l'allée... Il voulait qu'elle porte son nom... Il voulait que tout le monde sache que Oliver Queen n'était plus le play-boy d'autrefois, qu'il était devenu un homme meilleur, un mari aimant... Mais il ne peut pas lui demander comme ça, il ne peut pas faire ça...

« Mais je ne peux pas lui demander... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Oliver regarda sa mère, il savait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas... Si elle disait « non », il ne s'en remettrait pas, ne pourrait plus la regarder en face ayant peur d'avoir gâché ce qu'ils avaient. Si elle disait non, il aurait l'impression qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour accepter or il savait qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Si elle disait non, ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec lui et c'est ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout. Si elle disait non, ça signifierait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient une famille tout les deux, et elle était tout pour lui, y compris sa famille, sa force, son âme... Absolument tout. Il aurait du mal à se dire qu'il avait tout gâché si elle disait non, il ne voulait pas foirer tout ce qu'ils avaient, ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble, s'ils perdaient ça... Oliver ne s'en remettrait pas, Félicity était sa lumière, s'il perdait ça, il retomberait dans les ténèbres en quelques instants, il le savait... Il baissa les yeux avant de répondre à sa mère, avant de lui dire la vérité.

Elle devait comprendre sa peur, son désarroi si elle refusait, il ne pourrait plus vivre comme ils vivaient.

« Parce que je ne supporterais pas qu'elle refuse maman... Si elle refuse... Je perdrais tout... Et je ne peux pas, je préfère qu'on garde ce qu'on a maintenant... »

« Tu crois que tu la perdrais ? »

« Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque... Je ne peux pas lui demander, si elle refuse... Je ne pourrais plus la regarder en face, j'aurais l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas passer sa vie avec moi... »

Moira vit la jeune femme qui entrait dans le salon à ce moment là, les yeux pleins de larmes, Oliver ne semblait pas l'entendre, pas la voir, il avait remis son visage entre ses mains regardant la boîte posé sur la table, il aurait tant aimé lui donner, lui sortir l'anneau et lui passer au doigt, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire sachant tout ce qu'il perdrait si elle disait non...

Il releva la tête en entendant Félicity l'appeler, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là et surtout il se demandait... Et si elle avait entendu ? Et si elle décidait de le quitter ? Et si...

Il secoua intérieurement la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ça, elle l'aimait, il le savait. Le reste ne comptait pas.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 24**_

Oliver se leva et la regarda avancer vers lui, elle se tenait les mains comme elle le faisait comme quand elle était nerveuse. Il regarda ensuite vers sa mère qui ne semblait pas du tout surprise de la voir ici. En effet, Moira voulait que Félicity entende tout, afin qu'elle sache ce qu'Oliver avait en tête, sur le cœur et ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Oliver sut que la jeune femme avait tout entendu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, ne voulait pas la perdre... Il ne le supporterait vraiment pas.

« Félicity ce que tu as entendu... »

« Je te dirais oui... »

Oliver se retourna de nouveau vers sa mère, Moira sourit et les laissa seuls... Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle espérait juste que tout se passe bien. Que son fils fasse sa demande et que Félicity finisse par accepter, elle voulait tellement les voir s'unir devant tout le monde.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu entendrais... Je croyais que tu dormais... »

« J'ai senti que tu n'étais plus là... »

Elle s'approcha de lui, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré elle quand elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit à Moira. Elle avait été tellement heureuse d'entendre tout ça... Vraiment heureuse, et encore plus quand elle su qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit sa femme. Mais savoir qu'il avait peur de la perdre l'avait fait pleuré... Jamais il ne la perdrait, jamais elle ne pourrait le quitter. Il était toute sa vie...

« Écoute... Ce que tu as entendu... »

Elle était étonnée par le ton de sa voix, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

« Tu ne le pensais pas ? »

Il soupira, il pensait chaque mots de ce qu'il avait dit et il devait lui dire, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir et il ne le voulait pas.

« Je le pensais vraiment... Chaque mots... »

Elle ferma les yeux et les baissa, il pensait chaque mots et pourtant il ne voulait pas lui demander.

« Mais tu ne veux pas... »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement. Il devait lui dire, être honnête avec elle.

« Je pensais absolument tout ce que j'ai dit à ma mère... Mais j'ai peur de te demander... »

Félicity ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il avait peur, elle ne voyait pas du tout d'autre réponse possible que « oui » s'il lui demandait... Et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il finisse par lui poser cette question...

« Je te l'ai dit, je te dirais oui... Je t'aime Oliver, et je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir... Mais je ne souffrirais pas en t'épousant... C'est tout le contraire... Je serais tellement heureuse. »

Oliver entendit la sincérité dans sa voix, vit qu'elle disait vrai dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas peur d'unir sa vie à la sienne pour toujours et ce malgré le mariage atroce dans lequel elle avait été piégé durant trois ans... Il devait lui demander, il devait faire ce dont il rêvait, pour elle, pour lui... Pour eux. Pour qu'ils soient heureux ensemble. Pour toujours. Oliver se jura que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le meilleur mari du monde, le plus aimant et le plus protecteur, il ne changerait rien à ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant, chaque jour il l'aimera un peu plus, chaque jour il lui prouverait qu'elle avait eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance, et de lui donner son cœur. Il reprit la boite posée sur la table, en sortit la bague qui s'y trouvait et la passa au doigt de la jeune femme.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas du genre romantique... Je sais aussi que tu connais déjà la question que je vais te poser. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas parfait... Mais je sais que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut, parce que personne ne peut t'aimer autant que je t'aime. Alors je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, je serais toujours là pour toi mon cœur... »

Bien qu'elle sache ce qu'il allait lui demander, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, de joie, elle le laissait finir avant de lui dire ce petit mot qu'elle rêvait de lui dire. Oliver se rapprocha d'elle, tenant toujours la main où il avait passé la bague, celle ci était magnifique et Félicity reconnut celle de Moira, Théa lui avait montré une fois en lui disant qu'un jour elle espérait voir son frère la passer au doigt d'une jeune femme... Oliver et elle n'était pas ensemble à ce moment là, alors elle avait dit à la jeune Queen qu'elle espérait aussi qu'une femme puisse rendre son frère suffisamment heureux pour qu'il puisse la demander en mariage... Et là... Cette femme c'était elle, elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

« Félicity... Est-ce que tu veux de moi comme mari ? Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La jeune femme lui sauta au cou, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle était heureuse, plus qu'heureuse. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait plus se marier, qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir un homme pour prendre soin d'elle, qu'elle voulait le faire toute seule... Mais elle avait rencontré Oliver, elle avait appris à l'aimer, elle l'aimait plus que tout, alors oui, elle voulait l'épouser, elle voulait être en sécurité en étant sa femme, elle voulait être sa femme. Bien que sa réaction semble vouloir tout dire, il attendait vraiment sa réponse, il voulait qu'elle lui dise de vive voix.

« Félicity... Tu es en train de me tuer... Est-ce que... »

Elle posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire, quand elle se détacha elle lui souriait malgré ses larmes.

« Oui, bien sur que je veux t'épouser Oliver, je t'aime tellement ! »

Oliver la serra contre lui si fort qu'il la décolla du sol. Les bras de la jeune femme toujours autour de son cou. Elle se détacha légèrement de lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Oliver la reposa et l'embrassa bien plus passionnément. Les larmes de la jeune femme coulaient toujours le long de ses joues mais il savait que c'était des larmes de joies alors il ne dit rien. Quand ils se séparèrent ils souriaient, tout les deux.

« Tu seras heureuse, je te le promets mon cœur... »

« Je le sais... Tant que tu es là... »

« Je serais toujours là... Je serais ton mari et ce sera pour la vie... »

Félicity sourit et hocha la tête mais elle doutait, pas de son amour pour lui, pas du fait qu'ils allaient se marier, elle savait très bien que son fiancé ne ferait rien de mal contre elle... Elle avait peur de Cooper, énormément. Oliver remarqua qu'elle pensait à autre chose, il posa un main sous son menton et la fit relever les yeux vers lui.

« Ecoute-moi mon cœur... Je sais que ce sera dur d'effacer tout ce qu'il a fait... Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. »

« Ce n'est pas ça... Pas du tout... »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je me demande juste comment il réagira... Quand il saura... »

Oliver la serra dans ses bras, elle passa ses mains dans son dos. Il l'avait menacé de la reprendre et c'est ce qu'il l'effrayait le plus, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de le revoir, à l'idée qu'il ne la frappe de nouveau... Félicity savait qu'elle avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec Oliver, elle savait qu'elle était devenue plus forte au contact de cet homme merveilleux dont elle était tombée amoureuse, au contact de John et des autres. Mais elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle se retrouvait de nouveau face à lui... Les bras de son fiancé la rassurèrent aussitôt, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras...

« Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal... »

« Et s'il s'en prend à toi... Où à ta famille ? »

Oliver sourit et l'écarte doucement d'elle. Il essuie doucement ses larmes.

« Alors d'une... Je suis Arrow... Et jamais il n'arrivera à m'approcher suffisamment pour ne serait-ce que toucher à un seul de mes cheveux. »

La jeune femme sourit à l'entente de ce qu'il venait de dire. A ce niveau là, il avait raison, Cooper était peut-être fort... Pour elle, mais pour Oliver, il se ferait tuer d'un coup s'il touchait à un seul de ses cheveux.

« Et de deux, personne ne touchera à ma famille, et quand je parle de ma famille, je parle de toi, de Maman, de Théa, de John... De vous tous. »

Il sourit, elle aussi avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé. Il sourit et posa ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa conduire à leur chambre. Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, il s'assit sur le lit avec sa fiancée dans ses bras sachant très bien comment il voulait terminer la soirée, il voulait lui faire l'amour, toute la nuit, la rassurer, lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vu cet après midi. Alors qu'il allait lui ôter sa tenue, Félicity se recula un peu. Oliver était surpris, d'habitude elle était du genre entreprenante et ne reculait jamais devant la perspective de faire un câlin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je t'ai promis de te montrer mes tenues... »

Il sourit, se souvenant du défilé qu'elle lui avait promis.

« Je peux attendre de voir tout ça... Mais pas attendre de te prendre dans mes bras... Je veux faire l'amour à ma fiancée... Et en plus... Avec ce que tu m'as fait ce matin... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu attendre autant de temps... »

La jeune femme sourit et embrassa de nouveau Oliver, son fiancé elle savait qu'elle allait adorer l'appeler comme ça. Elle le sentit retirer sa chemise alors qu'elle voulut retirer son T shirt. Il la retourna et l'allongea sur le lit. Il la regarda un moment, voyant tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui dans son regard. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'ils ne s'unissent pour la première fois en tant que fiancés.

 **Voilà ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Si vous saviez comment j'ai lutté à l'écrire !**


	26. Chapter 26

**J'ai du mal à croire que j'en suis déjà a plus de 170 reviews... Je ne pensais pas que cette fic vous plairait autant oO**

 _ **Chapitre 25**_

Le lendemain quand Oliver se réveilla, il vit la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Il était heureux, elle était sa fiancée, sa future femme et il en était fière, elle avait accepté de l'épouser malgré sa mauvaise expérience dans le mariage. Mais il se promis de la rendre heureux, plus que tout, elle serait heureuse avec lui. Il la regarda un très long moment, elle était si belle, ses cheveux blonds reposaient sur un côté de l'oreiller, ses bras croisés juste en dessous de sa tête qui reposait aussi sur l'oreiller. Sa respiration était plus qu'apaisante, il pourrait la regarder dormir pendant de longues heures, d'ailleurs il l'avait déjà fait. Il la regarda un long moment, il résista à l'envie de caresser son dos que la couverture avait découvert quand elle avait changé de position.

Il se leva doucement, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il remit doucement la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, Félicity remua un peu mais elle dormait encore. Il quitta la chambre après s'être habillé avec ses vêtements de la veille voulant la laisser dormir encore un peu. Il alla dans la cuisine et se trouva face à sa mère qui lui sourit en voyant son fils. Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Elle avait vraiment eu peur, la veille, en entendant ce qu'Oliver lui avait dit, se demandant si sa belle fille allait accepter d'unir sa vie à celle de son fils pour toujours. Elle savait que si Félicity refusait, Oliver ne s'en remettrait pas. Absolument pas. Alors elle n'avait pas résisté, elle avait écouté aux portes, priant pour qu'elle entende une bonne nouvelle. Et quand Félicity avait dit qu'elle acceptait, qu'elle voulait épouser Oliver, Moira avait sourit, et même versé quelques larmes de joies, avant de laisser les nouveaux fiancés tranquilles.

« Je pense que des félicitations s'imposent... Je suis heureuse pour vous Oliver. »

« Merci maman. »

Moira dit à son fils qu'elle pouvait organiser le mariage pour quand ils voudraient et qu'elle ferait comme ils le souhaitaient. Oliver sourit, il lui dit qu'il voulait juste leur proches près d'eux ce jour là, pas d'inconnus, juste la famille et les amis proches.

« Je comprends, il y aura notre famille, vos amis, et aussi ceux de Central City je suppose ? »

« Oui... Pour le reste... Je vais en parler à Félicity, je te redirais. »

« Pas de soucis. »

Oliver remonta dans leur chambre, il vit la jeune femme en train d'enfiler sa robe. Il la rejoignit et elle sourit en le voyant. Elle alla vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à son baiser et la serra contre lui. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne pensait pas qu'Oliver puisse être le genre d'homme à se marier, mais il avait changé et elle était heureuse. Elle allait pouvoir enfin vivre la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

« Bonjour... »

« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Parfaitement bien. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, blotti contre l'autre, à profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient fiancés, ils avaient du mal à y croire, vraiment, Oliver ne pensait pas qu'il franchirait cette étape un jour, et encore moins avec Félicity, mais il était heureux, et puis il n'imaginait personne d'autre qu'elle à ses côtés le jour de son mariage. Même avant, quand il était avec Laurel ou Sara ou une autre fille, il n'avait jamais pensé au mariage, pas une fois. Mais avec Félicity c'était différent, ils vivaient ensemble depuis le jour de leur rencontre, et il l'aimait depuis ce jour là aussi.

« Félicity ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime... »

Elle sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Oliver se souvint de sa conversation avec sa mère. Il n'avait jamais pensé à comment se passerait le jour de son mariage, il n'y connaissait rien du tout. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que la femme qu'il aime plus que tout soit là, à ses côtés ce jour là.

« Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle organisera tout... Selon nos désirs... »

Félicity fit un petit sourire, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Oliver s'en rendit compte et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Hey... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux... Je veux juste que tu sois là... Que nos amis et ta famille soient là... Le reste, je ne sais pas... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Dans ce cas... Laissons ma mère s'occuper de tout, et Théa bien sur... »

« Rien d'extravagant... D'accord ? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre ces trucs... »

« Pas de soucis. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra dans ses bras, elle était tellement heureuse. Il la serra aussi et posa un baiser sur son front, ils étaient heureux, totalement. Puis Félicity se détacha doucement de son fiancé.

« Tu l'as dit à ta sœur ? »

« Non pas encore... »

Un cri de joie se fit entendre dans le manoir, le couple se détacha en souriant.

« Bon, je crois que ma sœur est au courant. »

En effet, Théa arriva en courant dans la chambre du couple et sauta au coup de son frère, avant d'enlacer sa belle sœur, cette fois Félicity ferait vraiment partie de leur famille. Elle était heureuse.

« Je suis trop contente, félicitation, vous verrez, on va vous préparer le mariage que vous voulez, ce sera parfait ! »

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Théa était déjà repartie.

« Elle a l'air plus heureuse que nous... »

Oliver prit sa fiancée dans ses bras et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Félicity sourit et répondit à son baiser.

« C'est impossible mon cœur... »

Elle posa son front contre le sien en souriant, Oliver avait raison, personne ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'eux en ce moment...

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Oliver avait parlé à sa mère des souhaits de sa fiancée, elle voulait quelque chose de simple et d'intime, rien d'extravagant. Moira promit de se tenir à ce qu'elle voulait. Leurs amis avaient été très surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle de leur fiançailles, mais ils étaient très heureux pour eux. Théa était ravie de savoir que Félicity allait enfin devenir sa belle sœur, elle était très heureuse pour son frère et elle. Leurs amis avaient été très surpris, bien sur, ils savaient tous que ces deux là étaient totalement fous l'un de l'autre, complètement amoureux et qu'ils étaient bien uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles... Mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils se marieraient si vite... Laurel avait été la plus surprise...

 _Flash Back_

 _La jeune femme ne sut quoi dire à l'annonce de son ami, se marier ? Ils allaient se marier ? Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu de temps, Oliver n'était pas du genre à aller si vite. Bien sur elle savait que ses amis étaient totalement fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, qu'ils étaient heureux et que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se marie par facilité._

 _« Tu es sur de toi Oliver ? »_

 _« Laurel... Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de ma vie... Sauf la fois où j'ai décidé de tout lui avouer. »_

 _« Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis à peine huit mois... »_

 _Oliver sourit, il regardait Félicity en train de discuter avec Roy et Diggle, leurs amis la prenaient dans leurs bras chacun leur tour pour la féliciter. Ils étaient heureux, vraiment._

 _« Est-ce qu'il faut un temps minimum pour être sur d'aimer quelqu'un ? De vouloir passer sa vie avec elle ? »_

 _Elle était surprise, elle n'était pas jalouse, pas du tout, elle voulait être sur que son ami soit certain de ce qu'il voulait._

 _« Laurel, je sais que tu ne connais pas cette facette de moi, mais c'est le vrai moi. »_

 _« Je le sais Ollie, tu es comme ça depuis que tu l'as rencontré... »_

 _Laurel sourit quand il alla rejoindre sa fiancée, il la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour ses amis, vraiment, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'Oliver et Félicity étaient fait pour être ensemble, ça se voyait dans leurs regards, dans leurs gestes, dans leur comportement à chacun._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ce jour là, Oliver et Félicity étaient dans leur chambre, en train de discuter tranquillement, de tout et de rien quand Moira arriva dans leur chambre leur demandant de les suivre. Le couple accepta, se tenant la main. Moira se mit devant eux et leur dit que s'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient se marier aujourd'hui, sans attendre, tout était prêt, rien ne manquait. Le petit salon où personne n'allait jamais était décoré et leurs amis étaient là.

« Maman... »

« C'est comme vous voulez, on peut attendre encore si vous le souhaitez. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Moira sut qu'ils acceptaient, elle allait marier son fils et sa belle fille aujourd'hui même. Oliver se tourna vers sa mère et lui dit qu'ils acceptaient. Moira sourit.

« Théa, ils sont d'accord ! »

La jeune Queen sortit d'on ne sait où et prit le bras de Félicity afin de l'entraîner à l'étage.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Tu ne peux pas te marier sans robe, on va t'aider à te préparer ! »

« On ? »

Une fois dans la chambre de Théa, Félicity fut surprise de voir que Sara se trouvait là. Laurel et Nyssa finissaient de préparer la salle. La jeune femme vit la robe posée sur le lit de Théa, une robe blanche magnifique.

« Mais comment... »

« Tu sais le shopping de l'autre jour ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et bien, j'ai pris une de tes robes pour les montrer à une amie de ma mère qui tient une boutique de mariage, et j'ai choisi une robe qu'elle a faite à tes mesures... Laurel m'a aidé... Pour une fois que j'ai pu sécher les cours, c'était le pied. »

Félicity sourit alors qu'elle observa la robe, elle était magnifique. Elle l'enfila avec l'aide de Théa et de Sara. Quelques minutes plus tard, la robe était passée, attachée, et parfaite... La couturière était vraiment douée. Félicity remarqua son dos nu, elle ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas gâcher les efforts de sa belle sœur, mais Théa sentit le malaise de la jeune femme.

« Ne t'en fais pas... Si tu laisses tes cheveux lâchés, on ne verra rien du tout. »

« Vous avez tout prévu. »

« Bien sur que oui, c'est pas tout les jours que mon frère et toi vous vous mariez, alors il faut que ce soit parfait, pour lui comme pour toi ! »

Sara aida la jeune femme a arranger ses cheveux afin qu'on ne voit aucune de ces cicatrices.

« En même temps... Que ce soit vous deux ou les autres, vous êtes au courant alors... »

« Barry et les autres aussi ? »

Félicity marqua un temps de pause avant de baisser les yeux, non ses amis de Central City n'étaient pas au courant.

« Non, ils ne savent rien du tout... Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent... C'est... »

Théa sourit en entendant tout ça, elle savait bien que Félicity ne voulait pas parler de son passé. Si eux étaient au courant c'était parce qu'elle avait fuis... et que leur famille et leurs amis devaient savoir pourquoi...

« Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne dira rien, et puis c'est votre jour à toi et Oliver, vous devez être heureux. »

« Je le suis déjà Théa... »

 **Voilà ce chapitre ! Alors la suite c'est donc... Le mariage ! A vos claviers pour les reviews !**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 26**_

Félicity se regardait dans le miroir, elle était prête, prête à rejoindre son futur mari, à avancer vers lui dans cette robe magnifique qui avait du coûter plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, Moira était inconsciente d'avoir dépensé autant pour une simple robe, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante, celle ci était parfaite, c'était le genre de robe de mariée qu'elle avait toujours voulut porter. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos, sa mèche était maintenue par une barrette en argent appartenant à Moira.

« Tu es magnifique Félicity, Oliver va être raide dingue quand il va te voir. »

Théa rejoignit Sara qui s'était mise à côté de la future mariée.

« Sara... Je crois qu'il est déjà raide dingue d'elle. »

Les trois filles se mirent à rire. Félicity était nerveuse, mais elle avait hâte de le retrouver et d'unir sa vie à la sienne pour de bon. Pour toujours. Ce mariage était parfait... Contrairement à son premier. Elle avait épousé Cooper en signant un simple registre à la mairie, elle portait une simple robe d'été et lui un jean et une chemise. Rien de romantique, rien de ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Mais en se regardant dans le miroir, elle se dit que c'est comme ça qu'elle avait toujours voulu être, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui l'attendrait au bout de l'allée. C'était ça... Le mariage de ses rêves.

Pendant ce temps là Oliver était avec Diggle, dans une chambre d'amis, en train de se préparer. Mais Oliver était nerveux, vraiment très nerveux, il faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, à attendre.

« Oliver détends-toi... »

« Je suis très détendu ! »

« Oh oui ça se voit... Tu te maries, ce n'est pas si terrible... »

Oliver se tourna vers son ami, quand il avait demandé à Félicity de l'épouser, il n'aurait pas pensé que ce soit aussi rapide. Il pensait qu'ils auraient le temps de tout préparer, qu'ils auraient quelques mois en tant que fiancés, qu'il pourrait la présenter petit à petit à tout les actionnaires lors des différents galas organisés chaque années... Il voulait que le monde entier sache que Oliver Queen allait se marier, et là c'était le cas, il n'avait pas prévu que ça aille aussi vite.

« Tu as des doutes ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non... Digg, je la veux dans ma vie depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, depuis le jour où j'ai dansé avec elle au gala... Et maintenant elle va l'être pour de bon... C'est juste... Que je ne pensais pas me marier un jour... Je suis juste nerveux. »

Diggle sourit, se rappelant de son ami devant cette jeune femme allongée sur la table du Verdant, il ne l'avait pas lâché, et l'avait même ramené chez lui, et depuis Félicity ne l'avait plus quitté.

« Oliver, je ne te cache rien en te disant que je doutais quand Félicity est entrée dans nos vies. Le fait que ce soit une criminelle d'envergure nationale et qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe... Je ne trouvais pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mais j'ai vite changé d'avis. J'ai vite compris aussi qu'il y avait plus entre vous, en même temps il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte... Mais maintenant, vous allez vous marier, c'est juste une autre étape dans votre histoire, rien de plus. »

Il sourit et se décida à aller dans la salle, il avait hâte de voir sa fiancée. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il fut surpris de voir que tout était parfait, simplement décorée, avec quelques chaises alignées. Des fleurs disposées de chaque côtés de la pièce. Une petite arche fleurie là où sa mère lui fit un signe de se mettre. Elle le rejoignit quand elle le vit qui avait l'air nerveux.

« Tout va bien Oliver ? »

« Oui, je suis nerveux, c'est tout. »

Moira posa une main sur la joue de son fils qui lui sourit. Elle mariait son fils unique... Elle était heureuse. Quand Oliver avait commencé à mal tourner à l'adolescence, elle s'était imaginée tout et n'importe quoi quant-à la future femme de son fils. Mais là c'était Félicity, et Moira Queen adorait cette jeune femme, elle l'aimait comme si c'était sa propre fille. Alors elle était rassurée, son fils allait épouser une femme bien, une femme qu'il aimait, et une femme qui l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

« Tu n'as pas de raison. »

Diggle rejoignit son ami à sa place de témoin.

« Je n'arrête pas de lui dire... »

« Je trouve que tout va trop vite... »

« Tu veux faire marche arrière ? »

« Non jamais. »

Il sourit, vit sa sœur arriver en disant que la mariée allait entrer.

De son côté Félicity était nerveuse aussi, pas parce qu'elle allait épouser Oliver, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Mais parce qu'elle craignait de ne pas le rendre heureux, après tout, elle avait encore son ex-mari qui voulait la récupérer, elle avait encore tellement peur de lui, elle ne voulait pas laisser Cooper gâcher leur vie, gâcher leur bonheur. Elle ne voulait pas que Cooper se mette entre eux, ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne dans sa vie, elle était heureuse et ne voulait pas que ça change.. Elle était inquiète de ne pas rendre son homme heureux comme le souhaitait.

Mais quand elle le vit, à l'attendre, là, à quelques pas d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de douter, il lui souriait et avait l'air de n'avoir qu'une envie : celle de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne vit même pas tout leurs amis qui étaient juste là à côté, assis sur les chaises. Elle ne voyait que lui, que Oliver qui lui souriait. Quand enfin elle fut à ses côtés, il lui prit tendrement la main et lui murmura un « je t'aime » tellement bas qu'elle seule l'entendit. Elle lui répondit de la même manière que elle aussi l'aimait.

La cérémonie se déroula rapidement, le couple ne se lâchait pas des yeux, attendant le moment où ils seraient enfin unis. Quand enfin le maire, qui était un ami de Moira, leur posa la question décisive, ils retinrent leur souffle un moment.

« Félicity Meghan Smoak, acceptez-vous de prendre Oliver Jonas Queen comme légitime époux, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Un immense poids s'enleva de son cœur, elle l'avait dit, enfin elle l'avait dit.

« Oliver Jonas Queen, acceptez-vous de prendre Félicity Meghan Smoak comme légitime épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

La jeune femme essuya une larme de joie qui avait coulé malgré elle. Oliver sourit, attendant de pouvoir enfin entendre la dernière phrase.

« Je vous déclare donc unis par le mariage... Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Oliver ne se fit pas prier, il posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils étaient mariés, elle était sa femme et lui son mari. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à s'embrasser sans se soucier de qui était là, de qui les regardait.

« On devrait peut-être les laisser seuls... »

« Théa... »

« Quoi, maman ils ont envie de se sauter dessus, ça se voit tout de suite ! »

« Théa... »

La jeune Queen sourit, décidément, elle était seule contre tous, mais quand elle vit son frère et sa belle sœur au comble du bonheur, elle était heureuse, son frère méritait d'être heureux, vraiment. Le couple finit enfin par se séparer, heureux d'être enfin mariés, d'être enfin unis pour toujours.

Dans le salon, réaménagé en salle de mariage, il n'y avait pas grand monde, le couple bien sur, Moira et Walter, Diggle, Théa, Laurel, même Quentin Lance avait été invité. Il y avait aussi leurs amis de Central City, Barry, Caitlyn et Cisco. Félicity n'avait plus vraiment de famille, elle avait coupé totalement les ponts avec sa mère quand cette dernière lui avait reproché les coups que Cooper lui donnait. Quand elle avait raconté ça à Oliver, il avait été en colère, mais l'avait rassuré.

 _Flash Back_

 _Félicity ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir de l'absence de sa mère, mais en même temps, elle semblait furieuse après elle. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues en lui souriant._

 _« Tu as une famille maintenant mon cœur, tu m'as moi, tu nous as nous tous. »_

 _« Comment a-t-elle pu m'en vouloir quand même... Elle a dit que c'était de ma faute s'il me frappait... »_

 _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça... Mais oublie tout... Concentre-toi juste notre vie de maintenant mon cœur... Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle dans ta vie... »_

 _« Tu as raison... J'ai juste besoin de toi. »_

 _Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui donner un baiser passionné. Félicity avait perdu sa famille en épousant Cooper, mais en rencontrant Oliver elle en avait gagné une autre... Une qu'elle aimait énormément._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Un moment plus tard, Oliver prit la main de sa toute nouvelle épouse et la conduisit à l'extérieur, elle le suivit avec plaisir, serrant sa main tendrement. Une fois à l'extérieur Oliver se plaça devant elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, voulant juste avoir plus de contact avec elle.

Ils étaient mariés, enfin, Cooper aurait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Félicity était la femme d'Oliver Queen désormais, rien ne changerait ça. Quand Oliver se détacha de sa femme, il caressa tendrement l'alliance qu'il y avait sur la main qu'il tenait, la jeune femme baissa le regard et observa ce petit geste tendre.

« Oliver ? »

« Hum ? »

« Est-ce que tu es heureux ? »

Il se recula un peu, la regarda dans les yeux, elle semblait sincère en lui posant cette question. Il lui posa son front contre le sien et lui sourit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait ça, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose, il devait la rassurer peu importe ce que c'était.

« Je suis plus qu'heureux mon cœur... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Et bien... Tout va très vite... Je ne veux pas que tu te sois senti forcé... »

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément, elle se laissa porter par ce baiser et posa ses bras dans son dos afin de le rapprocher d'elle encore posa une main derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher également. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres ou il fut ravi d'y glisser sa langue, il la caressa tendrement au début puis bien plus franchement, voulant faire durer ce moment aussi longtemps que possible. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à s'embrasser passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à bout de souffle. Oliver fit glisser la main présent sur sa nuque jusque sur sa joue, elle leva les yeux vers lui, il remarqua qu'ils étaient brillants de larmes.

« Je suis heureux, et crois moi, je ne me suis pas du tout senti forcé... Je t'aime Félicity... Et ce mariage est ce dont je rêvais depuis longtemps... Je sais que ce n'était pas parfait mais... »

Cette fois ce fut elle qui l'empêcha de continuer en posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, laissant les quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, mais elle n'était pas triste, non, c'était tout l'inverse, elle était plus heureuse que jamais. Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« C'était parfait... J'ai adoré, c'était magnifique. Et puis... Tant que tu es là, tout est parfait... Je t'aime tellement. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau un moment, quand ils finirent par se séparer. Il la prit dans ses bras façon jeune mariée, elle se mit à rire et il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre... Bien décidé à faire de leur nuit de noce la plus belle de toutes, même si ce serait difficile... Toutes leurs nuits passées ensemble étaient parfaites...

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai lutté pour écrire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout écrire les scènes de mariage XD**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 27**_

Cette nuit là, Oliver avait fait l'amour à sa femme jusqu'au petit matin, leur famille leur avait laissé le manoir pour une nuit, ils étaient seuls à la maison. Ils s'étaient endormis épuisés, mais heureux, juste l'un contre l'autre, ne pensant à rien d'autre. Oliver n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, préférant regarder sa femme dormir... Sa femme, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était mariée à lui, qu'ils étaient unis pour la vie. Il était heureux. Il regarda son alliance qui trônait désormais à son doigt, puis il regarda celle de Félicity qui trônait également... Jamais il ne retirerait cet anneau, c'était leur promesse, leur lien éternel.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à s'éveiller, Oliver caressa tendrement sa joue, elle finit par lever les yeux, en souriant. Elle se redressa et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai du mal à y croire... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se redressa encore plus et caressa tendrement son torse.

« Que je sois ta femme... Je ne doute pas de toi ni rien surtout ne crois pas ça ! C'est juste, que je ne pensais pas être capable d'être aussi heureuse... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement puis bien plus passionnément avant de s'allonger sur elle et de lui montrer à quel point elle sera toujours plus heureuse à l'avenir. Ils restèrent au lit pratiquement toute la journée, à se câliner, à s'aimer, oubliant tout le reste. Oliver voulait lui offrir un voyage de noce de rêve, mais la jeune femme ne le voulait pas, prétendant d'une qu'elle détestait les avions, et de deux, ils avaient besoin de Arrow en ce moment.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Nos amis peuvent s'en sortir sans nous... »_

 _Félicity sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou._

 _« J'ai entièrement confiance en eux... Vraiment, mais je préfère qu'on attende avant de partir... Juste tout les deux. »_

 _« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »_

 _Elle voyait bien qu'il était déçu de ne pas partir avec elle en voyage. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à quitter la ville. Vraiment pas. Ici elle se sentait en sécurité. Oh bien sur, elle savait qu'elle serait en sécurité avec Oliver, peu importe où elle irait, mais elle préférait vraiment rester en ville pour le moment. Son fiancé finit par comprendre, il attendrait pour lui offrir ce voyage de rêve._

 _« Et puis tu sais... Depuis qu'on est ensemble... J'ai l'impression de vivre chaque jour une nuit de noce... »_

 _Ils sourit et la serra dans ses bras, elle avait raison, ils n'avaient pas besoin de voyage pour être heureux après leur mariage._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Les semaines et les mois passèrent, cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient mariés, et malgré certaines missions dangereuses qui s'étaient terminés plus ou moins bien à chaque fois, tout allait bien. Le couple était toujours aussi heureux.

Lors des missions rien avait changé, Oliver faisait en sorte de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour sa femme même si c'était vraiment très difficile pour lui. Il craignait toujours qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, bien qu'elle sache très bien se débrouiller seule, dès qu'un silence radio durait plus longtemps que prévu, Oliver paniquait se demandant si sa femme allait bien. Lors d'une mission qui avait failli mal tourner, Oliver avait été paniqué. Sa femme se trouvait face à un poseur de bombe récidiviste et il était trop loin pour arriver à temps si ce type remarquait sa présence.

 _Flash Back_

 _Diggle pouvait voir son ami paniquer comme il n'avait jamais paniqué avant ça, Oliver serrait son arc de toute ses forces sans savoir ce qui allait se passer. La femme qu'il aimait, sa femme... Sa meilleure amie était en danger et il ne pouvait rien faire._

 _« On va la trouver Oliver. »_

 _« Il le faut Digg... Je ne peux pas la perdre... »_

 _Ils avaient courus aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, se fichant qu'on les voit, il devait trouver sa femme. Une fois sur place, ils avaient vu le poseur de bombe qui avait attaché la jeune femme à une chaise. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessé, pas du tout. Oliver fut rassuré à ce niveau là. Il avait eu le temps de décocher une flèche dans la jambe du criminel avant d'aller retrouver sa femme. Il se posa devant elle et défit les liens qui l'attachaient à la chaise. Il voulut la faire se lever mais elle le repoussa doucement._

 _« Oliver c'est une bombe ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« La chaise c'est une bombe... »_

 _Il regarda en dessous et en effet c'était bien une bombe, le poseur de bombe était inconscient, il ne pouvait pas lui dire comment la désamorcer. Oliver regarda bien le mécanisme pendant que Diggle faisait évacuer l'immeuble. Félicity voyait son mari s'activer autour de cette bombe et le minuteur défilait... Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça..._

 _« Va-t-en Oliver... »_

 _Il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux, il vit que les siens étaient pleins de larmes, ses joues étaient trempées également, elle était sincère, elle lui demandait de partir, de la laisser ici avec cette bombe prête à exploser. Sa femme lui disait de la laisser..._

 _« Jamais ! »_

 _Félicity ferma les yeux, elle était certaine qu'il dirait ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était la fin, qu'elle allait mourir en laissant son mari... Leur mariage avait été court mais elle avait été plus qu'heureuse. Mais Oliver ne semblait pas vouloir partir, ne semblait pas vouloir fuir._

 _« Oliver, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps, tu dois y aller, tu ne peux pas rester là ! »_

 _Oliver se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses joues, comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il la laisserait ici, qu'il la laisserait mourir ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était inconcevable._

 _« Jamais je ne te laisserais ici... Jamais je ne te laisserais mourir, et tu le sais très bien ! »_

 _Félicity se mit à pleurer, son mari ne pouvait pas être ici, il ne pouvait pas mourir pour elle, avec elle, c'était impossible._

 _« Oliver... »_

 _« Félicity, jamais je ne te laisserais mourir. Je t'aime. »_

 _« Je t'aime aussi... »_

 _« Alors tu sais... Que je ne te laisserais jamais, tu ferais pareil pour moi... Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais mon cœur, jamais ! »_

 _Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, jamais il ne la laisserait mourir, et s'il n'arrivait pas à la désamorcer, il resterait avec elle. Il préférait mourir avec elle que de vivre sans elle, il ne le pouvait pas. Il passa quelques instants allongés sur le sol à tenter de désamorcer cette foutue bombe. Au bout d'un moment, il pensait avoir réussi, le minuteur s'était arrêté. Il se redressa au niveau de sa femme et lui prit les mains._

 _« Ecoute-moi bien. Je vais te tirer très fortement vers moi... Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir réussi alors... »_

 _Elle lâcha ses mains et posa ses mains sur ses joues afin de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _« Vas-y... J'ai confiance en toi. Quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime Oliver, ne l'oublie jamais. »_

 _Oliver ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il la prit dans ses bras et sauta brusquement en arrière. Aucune explosion. Il serra sa femme dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point jamais il ne la laisserait mourir, il ne le pouvait pas. Elle était toute sa vie._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Oliver lui en avait voulu un peu après cet épisode, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait tant qu'il s'en aille, mais finalement il avait comprit... Car il l'avait dit lui même Félicity aurait fait la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés... Et comme sa femme, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle risque sa vie comme ça.

Ce jour là Oliver était avec son beau père à Queen Industries, le possible rachat d'une filière lui prenait tout son temps depuis deux ou trois jours, Félicity lui manquait bien que la jeune femme comprenne que son mari ai des obligations. Entre le soir où ils étaient au Verdant et la journée où Oliver était trop occupé pour qu'ils se voient, son mari lui manquait énormément, mais elle passait son temps avec sa belle sœur.

« Selon Walter, tout sera fini très bientôt, tu récupéreras bientôt ton mari. »

« Oui, j'ai hâte, il me manque, vraiment beaucoup. »

« En même temps tu savais à quoi t'attendre en épousant l'homme le plus occupé de cette ville. »

La jeune femme sourit, oui elle savait que ce n'était pas facile tout les jours d'être la femme d'Oliver Queen, mais elle ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde, elle avait un homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Ce soir là, elle venait de finir de se faire les ongles quand elle vit son mari entrer dans leur chambre, elle reposa le verni et courut le rejoindre. Il lui ouvrit les bras où elle se réfugia sans hésiter.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien, on signe le contrat demain, je serais plus disponible après ça. »

« Tu m'as manqué... »

« Toi aussi. »

Quand Théa rentra un peu plus tard, elle passa devant la chambre de son frère et de sa belle sœur et se figea net en entendant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Des « Oh mon dieu !», « Oui !» ou leurs prénoms étaient limite criés. Elle ferma les yeux s'imaginant très bien ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, depuis qu'elle les avait surpris au beau milieu de la nuit quelques semaines auparavant, dès qu'elle les entendait elle s'imaginait les voir. Avant cette nuit, elle s'imaginait son frère et sa belle sœur faisant l'amour tendrement mais passionnément... Mais quand elle les avait surpris cette fois là... Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle ai pu voir son frère et sa belle sœur aussi sauvage et passionné lors de leurs étreintes. Une fois dans sa chambre, Théa se dit que cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas sortir dîner avec sa mère... Moira Queen était sortie dîner avec son mari...

« Et ça ne fait que quelques jours... Ils sont dingues ces deux là... »

Elle entendait toujours les cris et les gémissements qui venaient pourtant de l'autre côté du couloir, elle envoya un message à Roy, lui demandant si elle pouvait le rejoindre... Que son frère et Félicity étaient en train de réveiller tout le quartier...

Roy sourit en voyant le message de sa petite amie et lui dit qu'elle pouvait venir le rejoindre, qu'il commandait pizza. Théa quitta le manoir en quelques minutes, prit sa voiture en priant pour que ces deux là aient fini quand sa mère et Walter reviendraient...

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre du couple, Oliver tenait sa femme tendrement dans ses bras, quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à sa femme, ça lui avait manqué, énormément. Il était complètement accro à elle.

« Je t'aime Félicity... »

Cette dernière sourit avant de se retourner contre son mari. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui pour se rapprocher encore plus, bien que ce soit difficile d'imaginer que ce soit possible.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Félicity finit par se rendormir, Oliver se contenta de la regarder, ayant tout les deux hâte que ce contrat soit signé afin qu'ils puissent se blottir dans les bras de l'autre tout les soir.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hum... Sachez que j'avais envie de me venger contre Palmer... J'ai vu l'acteur dans Chuck et j'ai détesté le personnage dedans... Du coup j'ai eu envie de me venger de lui XD**

 **Par contre je suis un peu déçue... Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review pour le chapitre d'avant... Bon ok il était pas super intéressant... J'espère en avoir plus pour celui là =)**

 _ **Chapitre 28**_

En regardant sa femme blottie contre lui, endormie, sereine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment et ce contrat lui faisait passer moins de temps avec elle, il détestait ça. Surtout sachant que celui avec qui il faisait affaire était Ray Palmer... Palmer était un homme un peu trop sur de lui, un peu imbu de lui même qui voulait juste être sur de faire les bonnes choses pour leur deux sociétés... Mais lors du gala où il l'avait rencontré... Ce salaud avait osé faire des avances à sa femme... Oliver avait vu rouge, personne ne pouvait toucher à Félicity. Personne à part lui.

 _Flash Back_

 _Le gala se déroulait parfaitement, Félicity était de plus en plus à l'aise lors de ses soirées. Oliver regardait sa fiancée, elle était magnifique, elle portait une robe bleue foncée, qui lui descendait jusqu'au cheville, ouverte sur le côté gauche. Bien évidement, la robe n'était pas trop décolletée, elle détestait toujours autant qu'on voit les cicatrices de son passé. Elle tenait un verre de champagne, Félicity ne buvait jamais beaucoup même si elle vivait au manoir et que du coup elle n'ai pas de route à faire pour rentrer._

 _Elle était en train de discuter avec une jeune femme de l'entreprise, une certaine Karen... Carole... Oliver ne se souvenait pas de son prénom. Personne n'était encore au courant que le couple était fiancé, bien que beaucoup sache que leur patron et son assistante étaient en couple depuis un assez long moment._

 _Oliver observait sa fiancée, elle était vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue, il avait envie de la rejoindre mais il devait discuter avec un des actionnaires de l'entreprise._

 _Un homme élégant s'approcha de Félicity, la jeune femme ne le connaissait pas, en même temps, elle ne connaissait presque pas les gens présent ici, elle faisait des efforts à ce niveau là bien que ce ne soit pas toujours évident._

 _« Bonsoir. »_

 _Bien qu'elle n'aime pas trop discuter, elle devait au moins être polie, surtout si cet homme était important pour l'entreprise._

 _« Bonsoir. »_

 _« Je ne vous ai jamais vu... Vous êtes ? »_

 _« Félicity Smoak. »_

 _« Enchanté, moi c'est Ray Palmer... Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ici ? »_

 _La jeune femme sourit, bien qu'elle ne soit pas à l'aise, elle ne s'ennuyait pas non plus, Théa venait la voir et Oliver ne la quittait pratiquement pas._

 _« Non, ça va. »_

 _Palmer commença à parler de tout et de rien à la jeune femme, et Oliver de loin, pouvait voir sa fiancée sourire et même rire. Il détestait ça, c'était SA fiancée, personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher comme ça. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas aller la voir, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire de venir avec lui. Il ne le pouvait pas, Félicity aimait bien le voir jaloux et possessif, mais il ne pouvait pas l'être de trop, ne voulant pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs de son horrible mariage. Cooper la traitait comme un objet qui lui appartenait, Oliver ne pouvait pas faire ça..._

 _Il s'excusa auprès de ses interlocuteurs avant de se diriger vers les marches après un dernier regard à Félicity, elle semblait heureuse... La jeune femme vit le regard d'Oliver alors qu'il allait à l'étage, elle ne comprenait pas, s'excusa auprès de Palmer et rejoignit son fiancé. Elle détestait le voir ainsi._

 _Elle le retrouva dans leur chambre._

 _« Oliver ? »_

 _Il se retourna et vit son regard inquiet, il détestait ce regard mais détestait encore plus ce qu'il avait vu avant. Il ne lui répondit pas, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire, un de ceux qu'il aimait tant._

 _« Tu es jaloux... »_

 _Il sourit à son tour et posa son front contre le sien, elle le connaissait trop bien._

 _« Totalement... Je ne veux pas te perdre... »_

 _Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il voulut approfondir le baiser mais elle se retira bien avant._

 _« Tu es un idiot... Mais tu as de la chance que je t'aime quand même... Tu ne me perdras jamais Oliver... Jamais. »_

 _« Tu semblais heureuse... »_

 _Félicity ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui. Il la serra aussi dans ses bras._

 _« Je l'étais... Je le suis encore... Pour une seule bonne raison Oliver... Toi. C'est grâce à toi que je suis heureuse, alors ne pense pas que je l'étais grâce à ce type... Je le suis grâce à toi. »_

 _Il se recula d'elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il allait se retirer avant de sentir les bras de sa fiancée autour de son cou. Il se laissa porter par ce baiser, leurs lèvres se dévorant, se cherchant. Félicity ouvrit sa bouche et Oliver fut ravi d'y glisser sa langue, ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, leur langues se mêlant, se cherchant, se caressant sans cesse. Oliver voulut se reculer encore mais Félicity se rapprocha encore plus de lui cherchant toujours plus d'accès à sa bouche qu'il fut ravi de lui donner. Quand ils finirent par se séparer totalement à bout de souffle, Oliver déplaça ses mains sur ses fesses._

 _« Je t'aime, et tu le sais... Tu te fais du mal à être jaloux comme ça... »_

 _« En fait c'est juste... »_

 _Elle sourit et se rapprocha un peu de lui, l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, sur le menton puis de nouveau sur les lèvres en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds._

 _« Dis-moi... »_

 _« Ce qui me rends jaloux... C'est de me rendre compte que je ne suis plus seul à te faire sourire... Avant il n'y avait que toi et moi... Maintenant je dois te partager avec les autres... Je déteste ça. Je me sentais spécial avant... »_

 _Elle se mit à sourire._

 _« Tu es vraiment un idiot... Mais tu es mon idiot à moi... Rien qu'à moi. Tu es spécial Oliver... Pour moi tu es tout ce que j'ai... Toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime toi... Et puis tu n'as pas à me partager comme tu le dis... »_

 _Il ferma les yeux un moment, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas utiliser ce genre de mots devant elle, et là il lui disait ça comme ça... « Partager »... Signifiait qu'il la traitait comme un bien, et même si pour lui il n'y avait rien au monde de plus précieux que sa fiancée, il ne pouvait pas parler d'elle comme ça. Félicity posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit._

 _« Je suis toute à toi... A personne d'autre. Tu n'as pas à me partager... Parce que c'est à toi que j'appartiens... »_

 _Oliver ouvrit les yeux, regarda sa fiancée et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, brusquement cette fois, la jeune femme sourit et répondit à son baiser. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sous sa robe, elle leva la jambe qu'il caressait avant qu'il ne s'arrête._

 _« Sure mon cœur ? »_

 _« Jamais été plus sure... Fais-moi l'amour Oliver, maintenant. »_

 _Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras, il l'allongea sur leur lit et se mit sur elle. Oliver remonta la robe de sa fiancée et la regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _« On nous attend en bas... »_

 _« Je te signale que ça ne nous arrête pas d'habitude... »_

 _Oliver sourit, elle aussi, il l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'ouvrir son pantalon, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il garde ses vêtements... Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps s'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs invités se rendent compte de leur absence. Il s'approcha encore plus de sa fiancée, lui retira son sous vêtement et glissa doucement en elle. Félicity rejeta doucement sa tête en arrière, elle aimait tellement le sentir en elle. Oliver posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa fiancée avant de commencer à se mouvoir en elle, doucement d'abord avant d'aller de plus en plus vite. Félicity s'accrochait à son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait. La veste de son costume allait être toute froissée, heureusement qu'il en avait plusieurs. Il entrait et sortait d'elle tellement rapidement qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas se contrôler. C'était incroyable, sa fiancée le serrait tellement fort contre lui. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps il le savait._

 _« Oliver... »_

 _Il stoppa tout mouvement et la regarda, se demandant s'il n'y allait pas un peu trop fort, il voulait en aucun cas se montrer brusque avec elle, même si leurs étreintes étaient souvent sauvage et passionnée, elles étaient aussi tendre, il ne voulait pas que ça change._

 _« Oui mon cœur ? »_

 _« Je t'aime... Plus que tout... Alors... Ne sois pas jaloux... Tu es le seul, tu le seras toujours. »_

 _Il sourit et recommença à se mouvoir en elle, tout en lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait._

 _Quinze minutes plus tard Félicity avait rejoints les invités, elle était épuisée par cette interlude plus qu'agréable. Son fiancé finissait de se changer, sa veste était totalement froissée, le pressing ne sera pas de trop._

 _« Ah Félicity, je vous cherchais. »_

 _La jeune femme se retourna et vit Palmer avancer vers elle._

 _« Ça vous dirait de prendre un verre ? »_

 _La jeune femme sourit. Se rappelant son étreinte passionnée avec son fiancé quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _« Désolée, mais ça ne va pas être possible. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Venez, ça va être super vous verrez. Et puis on arrivera peut-être à s'entendre... Et devenir plus qu'amis. »_

 _« Désolée mais... »_

 _Oliver remarqua Félicity en pleine discussion avec Palmer qui l'invitait à sortir, et même plus si affinité. Il se sentit obligé de voler au secours de sa belle, certes il n'avait rien à craindre, Félicity était toute à lui... Mais Palmer ne le savait pas et il devait vite lui enfoncer ça dans le crane._

 _« Un soucis ? »_

 _Félicity se retourna et sourit en voyant son fiancé, il avait changé sa veste et était encore plus sexy avec celle ci._

 _« Non Oliver, je m'apprêtais juste à dire à monsieur Palmer que bien que j'apprécie son invitation à prendre un verre, mon fiancé est du genre jaloux et possessif et que je préfère mille fois être avec l'homme de ma vie. »_

 _Oliver sourit et posa un main dans le bas du dos de sa fiancée._

 _« En effet, je n'aime pas vraiment savoir ma fiancée avec un autre homme que moi. »_

 _Palmer était surpris, choqué, ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se tromper à ce point sur cette jeune femme._

 _« Oliver Queen ? Vous êtes fiancés ? Tout les deux ? »_

 _« Oui Palmer, nous sommes fiancés, depuis très peu de temps. Mais c'est ma future femme... Donc pas touche. »_

 _Félicity sourit avant de prendre la main de son fiancé et de rejoindre des invités. Moira qui avait tout entendu secoua doucement la tête, décidément ces deux là étaient incroyable, vraiment. Elle sourit avant de rejoindre son mari qui avait également tout vu._

 _« Je suppose que toi et moi savons très bien où ils ont disparus pendant un moment. »_

 _« Tu supposes bien. »_

 _Ils sourirent avant de reporter leur attention vers leurs invités._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Palmer s'était tout de même excusé pour son comportement et depuis il restait poli et ne tentant plus rien envers Félicity, en même temps il n'était pas idiot, personne ne touchait à la femme d'Oliver Queen.

Oliver sourit en repensant à cette soirée avant de serrer sa femme un peu plus contre lui et de s'endormir à son tour.

 **Mouais j'ai pas été trop méchante pour Palmer... Je sais pas si je peux faire mieux XD**

 **Reviews please ! encore 11 et je suis a 200 !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Attention ça se gâte à ce chapitre là ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

 _ **Chapitre 29**_

Le lendemain, Oliver était ravi, ce contrat était enfin signé. Walter pouvait voir que son beau fils était heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son épouse, Walter savait que depuis que la jeune femme était entré dans sa vie, et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Oliver n'aimait pas passé une soirée loin d'elle. Certes au début il avait été très souvent absent et n'avait rencontré Félicity au début, mais sa femme lui avait parlé de la jeune femme, elle lui avait tout raconté et Walter Steel avait été surpris... De voir que la jeune femme avait réussi à charmer son épouse... Peu de personne y parvenait.

L'assistant de Walter entra dans le bureau à ce moment, sans frapper, mais le regard qu'il avait montrait que ça devait être important.

« Monsieur Queen... La police est là... Votre femme a disparu. »

Oliver ne se fit pas prier, il quitta le bureau rapidement et alla directement voir la police qui était là. Il se retrouva face à Quentin Lance qui semblait inquiet. Oliver imaginait le pire, vraiment. Il pensa aussitôt à son ex-mari... Et si ce salaud l'avait retrouvé ? Pourtant elle était prudente, et puis Lance le surveillait et deux membres de la ligue des assassins le suivaient au loin... Si cet enfoiré posait ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur sa femme, il le tuerait, il avait juré de ne plus tuer, mais s'il touchait à un seul de ses cheveux, il le tuerait sans hésitation... Sans aucun remords.

« Où est-elle ? »

« On ne sait pas, on a suivi Cooper car il tramait quelque chose depuis quelques jours, il l'a enlevé alors qu'elle allait monter en voiture... On les a perdu... Désolé Oliver. »

Ce dernier serra le poing, se retourna et donna un coup monumental dans la porte d'un bureau. Sa femme avait disparu, son enfoiré d'ex-mari l'avait retrouvé... Il avait échoué, il avait juré de la protéger, de l'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Oliver se sentait vraiment mal, sa femme était en danger. Walter le prit à part alors que la police repartait jurant qu'ils retrouveraient la jeune femme.

« Oliver... Toi et moi on sait très bien que tu la retrouveras bien plus vite qu'eux... Rentre à la maison, et retrouve ta femme. »

Walter avait été surpris d'entendre que son beau fils et Arrow n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Mais avec le temps il se disait qu'il y avait trop de coïncidence pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, et il faisait comme Moira et Théa, s'inquiétait quand ils partaient... Mais ne se mêlait pas des affaires qui concernaient Arrow.

Oliver ne se fit pas prier et fila directement au Verdant, il appela toute l'équipe et les prévint que la jeune femme avait été enlevé par son salaud d'ex-mari. Une fois au Verdant il se servira du logiciel pour la retrouver... Elle ne se séparait toujours pas de son collier. Il arriva très rapidement, Toute l'équipe lui avait dit qu'elle serait là au plus vite et quand il arriva, ils étaient déjà tous là, Laurel toujours en tailleur, Roy avec sa tenue de mécano, Diggle dans son costume alors qu'il conduisait Moira à un rendez-vous d'affaire, cette dernière lui avait dit de foncer et qu'elle prendrait un taxi, qu'il devait aider Oliver à retrouver sa belle fille... Sara et Nyssa qui n'étaient pas loin de la ville prévinrent qu'elles arriveraient rapidement, les membres de la ligue avait perdus Cooper depuis peu, du coup les jeunes femmes étaient inquiète et voulaient être sure que tout allait bien, elles ne savaient pas où était Cooper mais sachant que leur amie avait disparu, elles devaient aider pour la retrouver. Oliver essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, ses amis s'en rendirent compte mais ne dirent rien... Ils savaient qu'il avait peur pour leur amie... Il devait retrouver sa femme au plus vite, avant que Cooper ne la brise de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps Félicity était paniquée. Elle venait de se réveiller, allongée sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne... Sans son mari... Elle savait que Cooper n'était pas loin. Elle se redressa rapidement et se leva, cherchant un moyen ou s'enfuir. Elle vit la porte et alla vers elle afin de l'ouvrir. Fermée...

Elle se mit à paniquer... Se demandait ce que Cooper allait encore lui faire... Se demandait si Oliver la retrouverait suffisamment rapidement... Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, il allait la retrouver, son mari allait vite la retrouver, elle portait toujours son collier. Elle se souvint également des cours de défense que son mari lui avait donné.

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver était surpris, quand il avait commencé à lui donner ses cours elle n'était pas à l'aise, se tendait au moindre contact, se tendait dès qu'il faisait semblant de l'attaquer, petit à petit elle se sentait plus à l'aise, et quand il faisait semblant de l'agresser, elle n'avait plus peur et essayait de se défendre._

 _Mais depuis quelques séances, elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux, rendait les coups et arrivait à les esquiver._

 _« Tu deviens meilleure de jour en jour ! »_

 _Elle sourit, prit une bouteille d'eau et en bu près de la moitié._

 _« J'ai le meilleur des prof c'est pour ça. »_

 _Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Félicity se rappela de tout ce qu'Oliver lui avait appris, elle se souvenait de tout les mouvements de défense, absolument tout. Quand elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte, elle savait que ce n'était pas son mari, elle reconnaissait ses pas depuis le temps.

La porte s'ouvrit, et elle vit son enfoiré d'ex-mari juste devant elle, la jeune femme se figea, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis avant son mariage et il semblait différent... Il semblait ivre.

« Je t'ai eu ! »

« Laisse-moi partir Cooper, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi. »

Il frappa un grand coup sur le mur à côté de lui. Elle sursauta et se mit à trembler, elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui montrer sa peur.

« Tu es ma femme ! »

Elle était paniquée... Vraiment, ne pouvait pas croire que tout recommençait comme avant... Elle ferma les yeux un instant et tenta d'oublier sa peur.

« Je ne suis plus ta femme depuis longtemps... Je suis mariée maintenant. »

« Oh à ce connard d'Oliver Queen ? Il n'est pas fait pour toi, moi oui ! »

Cooper avait entièrement tort... Oliver était parfait pour elle, depuis le premier jour.

« Je l'aime Cooper ! Je l'aime plus que tout et il m'aime aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte, il est mieux pour moi que tu l'as jamais été ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

« Non, sinon tu n'aurais jamais levé la main sur moi ! »

Cooper leva la main sur elle et allait la frapper, mais elle l'esquiva et réussi à quitter la chambre. Elle entendit l'homme l'insulter, mais ça ne lui faisait plus rien, elle voulait voir son mari, elle se concentrait sur ça, Oliver allait la retrouver, elle le savait, elle portait son collier... Elle avait été surprise de voir qu'Oliver avait mis un traceur à l'intérieur, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle réussit à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain bien qu'elle sache que la porte ne tiendrait pas longtemps, quand Cooper était en colère, ça décuplait ses forces. Elle priait de toutes son âme que son mari la retrouve, elle ne supporterait pas d'être frappée de nouveau... Ne supporterait pas qu'il la touche comme avant... Certes du temps de leur mariage, elle restait impassible, se laissant faire sans bouger, sans réagir, laissant le poids de ce salaud l'écraser totalement et faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle... Quand elle avait raconté ça à Oliver, il avait été furieux, il ne supportait pas qu'il lui ai fait vivre toutes ces horreurs.

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver ne réagissait pas, elle le voyait fermer les poings et ses jointure devenaient blanches tant il les serraient. Elle regrettait de lui avoir dit ça, regrettait de lui avoir dit qu'elle se laissait faire quand il avait envie d'elle. Il devait être furieux contre elle... Elle se sentait sali tout d'un coup, elle voulait prendre une douche et se nettoyer... Voulait enlever toute ses horreurs de son corps même si ça faisait des années que c'était terminé... Elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver la déteste, la regarde différemment, et là, ça allait être le cas, il allait lui dire que c'était fini..._

 _« Je suis désolée Oliver... »_

 _Ce dernier se retourna vers elle, sa colère s'envolant tout d'un coup._

 _« Pourquoi tu es désolée mon cœur ? Tu crois que je suis en colère contre toi ? »_

 _« J'aurais du... »_

 _Oliver prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la fit se mettre à califourchon sur lui, ils étaient sur leur lit, dans leur chambre, en sécurité. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Je suis furieux... Contre cet enfoiré... Furieux contre moi... »_

 _Félicity ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là._

 _« Contre toi ? Mais pourquoi ? »_

 _« J'ai l'impression d'avoir abusé de ta faiblesse... La première fois... »_

 _Elle le fit taire en lui donnant un baiser loin d'être innocent. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent elle lui souriait._

 _« Espèce d'idiot... Je te signale que je t'ai limite supplié de me faire l'amour ce soir là. Alors ne sois pas furieux contre toi parce que je t'aime plus que tout et j'aime quand on fait l'amour tout les deux. »_

 _Oliver lui avait fait l'amour tendrement ce soir là, voulant lui monter à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle était aimée, Oliver voulait effacer chaque mauvais souvenir que ce salaud lui avait fait, il avait été tendre, doux, amoureux. Certes ils aimaient quand leurs étreintes étaient passionnés et sauvage, mais ce soir là, après ce que la jeune femme avait réussi à lui avouer... Ils avaient besoin tout les deux de faire l'amour, juste l'un contre l'autre, corps contre corps, cœur contre cœur... Âme contre âme._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Le seul à lui avoir fait l'amour depuis cet enfer avait été Oliver... Elle avait mis du temps avant d'oublier ces horreurs... Mais Félicity était passée à autre chose, dans les bras d'Oliver elle se sentait si bien, si heureuse, si aimée malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que si Cooper abusait d'elle encore une fois... Elle ne pourrait plus regarder son mari en face, elle aurait l'impression de le tromper, de le trahir et ça lui briserait le cœur.

Elle entendit des coups donnés sur la porte, de grands coups si violents que la porte fini par céder. Quand elle le vit, elle reconnut son regard, elle sut ce que ça voulait dire.

« Je t'en pris Cooper, non... »

« Tu es ma femme. »

Il la frappa si violemment qu'elle tomba et se cogna la tête. Sa vision était floue, trouble, elle savait ce qui allait se passer et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, son pire cauchemar allait se reproduire, il allait abuser d'elle, il allait la briser de nouveau... Il lui avait fallut tant de temps pour se reconstruire, grâce à son mari elle avait réussi... Mais là c'était trop... Elle ne pourrait pas se relever une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec elle. Elle le vit s'approcher de lui, poser la main sur son pantalon et enlever sa ceinture, il s'approcha d'elle quand elle entendit des bruits qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle perdit connaissance un moment. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle se sentait bien, elle reconnut le visage de son mari penché au dessus d'elle...

« Oliver... »

« Oui mon cœur, c'est moi... Je t'emmène à l'hôpital... Tiens bon. »

Elle ne put rien répondre et sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience... Elle ne put entendre que son mari crier son prénom sans qu'elle puisse lui répondre.

 **Ah ah je suis sadique, je le sais ! Je veux pleins de reviews pour ce chapitre, plein plein afin d'avoir votre ressenti... Même si vous m'en voulez de le finir comme ça XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

 _ **Chapitre 30**_

Une fois à l'hôpital, les médecins prirent la jeune femme en charge. Oliver dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller avec elle, il ne voulait pas la lâcher, ne voulait pas la perdre. Moira et Théa le rejoignirent dès qu'elles surent qu'il avait retrouvé la jeune femme. Moira put voir son fils plus inquiet que jamais, encore plus que la fois où elle était partie. Elle devait le rassurer...

« Oliver, elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir, tu verras. »

« Je ne peux pas la perdre maman... Je ne peux pas... »

« Et tu ne la perdras pas... Elle va s'en remettre vite, tu verras. »

Oliver ne semblait pas vraiment plus rassuré, sa meilleure amie, sa femme, sa moitié... Était inconsciente, entre les mains des médecins, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il se sentait vraiment impuissant.

« Oliver, tu connais Félicity... Avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle s'en est sortie, et depuis que tu la connais, elle est devenue encore plus forte, elle va s'en sortir, il faut que tu crois en elle. »

Ils attendirent plusieurs heures avant qu'un médecin ne vienne les voir, Oliver devenait fou, dès qu'il demandait des nouvelles de sa femme on lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Alors quand il vit ce médecin arriver, il se leva et se planta droit devant lui.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long, votre femme va très bien, je vous le promets. Elle est toujours inconsciente, mais elle se réveillera très bientôt. »

Oliver éprouva un soulagement tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, elle allait bien, sa femme allait bien elle allait vite se réveiller, il pourrait la ramener chez eux. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Dieu merci ! »

Il voulut aller la rejoindre mais le médecin lui dit qu'il avait d'autre choses à lui dire. Il lui dit qu'elle avait une commotion cérébrale légère due à la chute mais qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé et que donc même après son réveil, quelques jours de repos suffiraient à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. Le médecin demanda d'où venaient les cicatrices, il était surpris de voir qu'elles recouvraient son corps. Oliver se figea, Moira et Théa aussi, personne n'aimait parler de ce que la jeune femme avait enduré... Oliver lui expliqua brièvement que son ex-mari était violent. Le médecin s'excusa de raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

« Il y a encore une chose monsieur Queen, une chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez... »

Le médecin ne savait pas comment annoncer ça. Il connaissait Oliver depuis des années et connaissait son tempérament. Oliver se figea de nouveau et lança un regard noir au médecin craignant que l'horreur se soit produite.

« Si vous me dites que ce salaud à osé... »

Le médecin comprit de quoi il voulait parler.

« Non, non, rassurez-vous. »

Il soupira de soulagement. C'était déjà ça, son salaud d'ex-mari ne l'avait pas touché, enfin pas à ce niveau là.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est malade ? »

Le médecin se décida, après tout, Oliver était marié maintenant, il devait être vraiment différent d'avant.

« Votre femme est enceinte monsieur Queen. »

« Quoi !? »

Tout le monde fut surpris, Oliver en premier, mais même Moira et Théa étaient surprises d'entendre que la jeune femme attendait un enfant, Oliver et elle ne parlait pas d'enfant. Elles ne savaient pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour sortir Oliver de sa torpeur...

 _ **« Enceinte ? Un bébé ? On va avoir un bébé ? J'ai du mal à y croire, pourtant on fait attention, elle prend la pilule et je la connais, elle ne serait jamais tombée enceinte exprès... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, la vie qu'on mène est compliquée... Ce sera difficile avec un enfant, on va devoir réorganiser le repère pour que le bébé vienne quand maman ne pourra pas le garder, sécuriser un endroit pour lui, faire en sorte qu'il soit protégé... Et je vais devoir lui faire un petit objet qu'il garde toujours sur lui avec un traceur comme Félicity et Théa... Personne ne touchera à mon bébé... J'y crois pas, il est même pas né et je pense déjà à tout faire pour le protéger... J'ai peur... mais en même temps je suis heureux. Je vais devenir père, on va être parents, on va avoir un enfant ! »**_

Moira vit son fils sourire légèrement au début puis plus franchement, il était heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

« Et le bébé va bien ? Notre enfant va bien ? »

« Oui, le bébé va bien, c'est pour ça qu'on a été aussi long, on voulait être sur que tout allait bien pour le bébé. On a fait une prise de sang et votre femme est enceinte de sept semaines environ. »

Oliver était soulagé, leur bébé allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait, il se tourna vers sa mère en lui disant « tu vas être grand-mère ! », Moira sourit, très heureuse de cette nouvelle. Oliver demanda à aller voir sa femme, il devait la voir, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien elle aussi, même si le médecin lui avait dit, il devait se rassurer.

« Bien sur, mais pas longtemps, les visites sont presque terminées. »

Oliver voulut dire quelque chose mais sa mère intervint à ce moment là.

« Ma belle fille vient d'être agressée, elle doit être effrayée, elle a besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Alors on va la ramener à la maison et engager quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. »

« Madame Queen... »

« Non, préparez les papiers. Oliver va avec Félicity, je m'occupe de tout. »

« Merci maman. »

Pour Moira, il était impensable que sa belle fille reste à l'hôpital, elle serait sans doute terrifiée à son réveil. Alors elle devait rentrer, elle avait un ami médecin qui se ferait un plaisir de venir prendre soin d'elle. Félicity et son petit enfant seraient en sécurité, chez eux, auprès de leur mari et père.

Oliver alla dans la chambre de sa femme. Elle dormait tranquillement, aucune machine n'était branchée à elle, elle avait juste un bandage à la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main avant de poser un léger baiser dessus. Quand il avait vu Cooper près de sa femme, prêt à baisser son pantalon, Oliver savait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps... Heureusement que Sara et Nyssa était là, sinon il l'aurait tué, sans aucune hésitation.

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver regardait Cooper qui criait de douleur après avoir reçu cette flèche... Oliver voulait le tuer, il se sentait comme avant, comme avant sa rencontre avec Félicity, ne se sentait pas capable d'éprouver le moindre remords, il allait le tuer, cet ordure avait enlevé sa femme, son amour, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait..._

 _Nyssa voyait bien que Oliver voulait le tuer, mais elle devait l'en empêcher, il n'était plus cet homme et elle non plus n'était plus comme ça. Ils avaient tous changé._

 _« Oliver, laisse-le, rejoins Félicity, elle a besoin de toi. »_

 _Il avait son arc tendu vers lui, Cooper se tenait la jambe d'où était planté la flèche. Il voulait lui en planter une dans le cœur, voir même plusieurs pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à Félicity, ce qu'il avait osé vouloir faire à sa femme. Mais Sara s'était mise à côté de lui, elle non plus ne reconnaissait plus Oliver, mais elle comprenait, quand il s'agissait de Félicity Oliver perdait toute raison... Et ce depuis le début, elle s'en était rendu compte lors de leur première rencontre, mais il s'en voudrait d'aller trop loin._

 _« Il n'en vaut pas la peine, occupe-toi de ta femme. »_

 _Oliver baissa son arc et alla vers son amour. Les filles avaient raison, il devait être près d'elle._

 _« Vous êtes un lâche Queen ! »_

 _Nyssa le frappa et il perdit connaissance, même si elle ne tuait que quand c'était nécessaire, elle n'était pas non plus anti-violence et ce salaud méritait vraiment son sort. Sara et elle l'attachèrent solidement avant d'appeler le père de Sara. Ce dernier leur dit qu'il arrivait rapidement. Elles purent voir leur ami tenir sa femme et crier son nom alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience._

 _Fin Flash Back_

« Je suis là mon cœur, tout va bien se passer, on va rentrer à la maison. »

Le médecin entra à ce moment là. Il s'approcha d'Oliver.

« Je dois vous parler de la grossesse de votre femme. »

Oliver se mit à paniquer.

« Vous m'avez dit que notre bébé allait bien ! »

« Il va bien, je vous le promets. Mais je dois vous signaler que cette grossesse peut être difficile. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Votre épouse à subie des violences... Elle a des cicatrices internes... Alors cette grossesse... »

« C'est dangereux pour elle ? »

« Pour elle non... Mais pour le bébé... Si vous voulez que cette grossesse soit menée à terme, vous devrez être prudent. »

Oliver acquiesça, bien sur qu'ils seront prudent pour leur bébé, tout les parents le feraient. Il sourit face à ça, il connaissait l'existence de son enfant depuis à peine un quart d'heure et il l'aimait déjà. Son bébé grandissait dans le ventre de sa femme et il serait en bonne santé, il le fallait.

« Elle devra éviter les efforts physique, ne pas porter d'objets lourds... Vous devrez prendre soin d'elle. »

« Et je le ferais, notre bébé ira bien, on fera tout pour que ce soit le cas. »

Oliver reprit la main de sa femme. Il devrait tout lui dire, lui dire qu'elle ne devrait pas faire d'effort, ne pas porter, il savait qu'elle aurait du mal, elle aimait bien s'occuper, mais quand elle saura que c'était pour le bien de leur enfant, elle serait d'accord. Il le savait. Le seuls efforts physique qu'elle fera ce serait quand ils partageront leur amour dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Oliver était dans leur chambre au manoir, le transfert s'était bien passé, Raisa avait tout préparé pour que Félicity soit bien installée dans la chambre. Oliver tenait la main de sa femme qui venait de se réveiller. Il lui sourit. Elle lui sourit malgré son mal de crâne, elle allait très bien. Elle était heureuse de voir son mari près d'elle. Il posa un léger baiser sur sa main et lui sourit.

« J'ai eu peur mon cœur... »

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur... J'ai cru qu'il allait... »

Sa voix se brisa, il s'assit à ses côtés et elle se blottit contre lui, elle se sentait tellement mieux dans ses bras... Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé du bébé, ne sachant pas trop comment lui dire.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

La jeune femme hésitait à lui demander, elle ne savait pas comment il le prendrait ni si leur bébé était toujours là... Elle avait appris sa grossesse la veille de son enlèvement... Elle voulait lui dire après la signature de ce contrat, afin de ne pas le détourner de cette fusion... Mais là elle savait qu'elle avait été blessée... Et avait peur d'avoir perdu leur enfant...

« Est-ce que le bébé... »

Oliver se redressa et la regarda, alors elle savait ? Elle savait et ne lui avait pas dit ? Pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit ? Félicity remarqua qu'il s'était éloigné, elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas en colère... Elle ferma les yeux et ravala ses larmes... Elle ne savait pas si Oliver était en colère et si c'était le cas, elle ne savait pas s'il l'était parce qu'elle était enceinte ou parce que le bébé était parti...

« Je l'ai perdu c'est ça ? »

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, Oliver se rapprocha en montant sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras et elle se retrouva sur ses genoux, il la serra fort contre lui. Elle croyait avoir perdu leur bébé, il devait vite lui dire la vérité.

« Non mon cœur... Notre bébé va bien, tout va très bien pour lui. »

Elle s'écarta un peu de son mari, si elle ne l'avait pas perdu, alors il était en colère qu'il soit là ? Il ne voulait pas d'enfant... En même temps ils en avaient jamais parlé.

« Je suis tellement désolée Oliver... »

« De quoi mon cœur ? »

Elle baissa les yeux... Elle était désolée pour leur bébé ? Désolée qu'il soit là ? Elle ne voulait pas de leur enfant ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Sinon, elle n'aurait pas pleuré en croyant qu'elle l'avait perdu... Mais alors pourquoi était-elle désolée ?

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le faire, a vos claviers, je veux vos impressions !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Désolée du retard, je n'étais pas là, barbecue party ! Bref, pour la peine ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter XD**

 _ **Chapitre 31**_

Oliver ne comprenait pas pourquoi Félicity s'excusait et il espérait vraiment qu'elle lui réponde vite... Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir, se demandait si elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé en fin de compte... Même si ça lui semblait improbable... Ce bébé était une partie de lui et d'elle, un petit être qui grandissait en elle malgré toutes ses blessures et son passé difficile... Une grossesse miraculeuse... Leur enfant...

« J'aurais du faire attention... On a jamais parlé d'enfant et là il est là... »

Il sourit et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle était désolée d'être enceinte car elle pensait qu'il n'en voulait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, mais c'était tout le contraire, il voulait ce bébé, plus que tout. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il sourit, il remit une mèche derrière son oreille et l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser une main sur son ventre encore plat.

« Il faut être deux pour faire un enfant, si notre bébé est là c'est autant grâce à toi qu'à moi... »

« Alors tu es heureux ? »

« Bien sur que je le suis... On va devenir parents, c'est merveilleux. »

Elle sourit, heureuse d'entendre ça, mais elle voulait quand même comprendre pourquoi il semblait si en colère quelques minutes avant. Elle lui demanda, hésitant un peu, craignant d'entendre ses raisons.

« Je ne suis pas en colère... Je suis juste surpris... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es au courant Félicity... Pour notre bébé... Moi c'est le médecin qui me l'a dit... J'aurais préféré que ce soit ma femme qui me dise qu'on allait avoir un enfant... »

« Oliver... »

Voyant qu'elle baissait de nouveau le regard il posa ses mains sur ses joues pour la faire le regarder encore une fois.

« Je ne t'en veux pas... Je suis heureux. Je veux juste savoir, tu le sais depuis quand ? »

« Lundi matin... Je voulais attendre la fin du contrat pour te le dire... Pour te faire la surprise... J'allais te le dire le soir de mon enlèvement... »

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras encore une fois. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'elle avait encore mal au crâne. Oliver l'aida à se rallonger et lui remit la couverture sur elle. Voyant qu'il se levait, elle le retint doucement par le bras.

« Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? »

« Je reviens vite, je dois appeler ton médecin pour lui dire que tu es réveillée et qu'il passe te voir, et je dois appeler Lance, pour... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais elle comprit, il devait savoir ce que Cooper allait devenir. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la laisser se rallonger.

« Repose-toi, je reviens très vite. »

Il quitta la chambre après un dernier regard vers elle, elle s'était déjà rendormie. Il appela d'abord le médecin qui lui dit qu'il passerait en fin de journée, mais qu'Oliver devait prévenir la jeune femme pour la grossesse à risque. Il lui dit qu'il le ferait. Ensuite il appela Lance, il voulait savoir ce que risquait Cooper. Lance lui affirma qu'avec les accusations qu'il y avait contre lui, il passerait sans doute le reste de sa vie en prison. Oliver espérait que ce soit le cas, il ne voulait pas que ce salaud s'approche de nouveau de sa femme, ni de son enfant. De leur enfant. Il demanda à Lance que si Sara et Nyssa avaient besoin d'un endroit où dormir elles pouvaient venir au manoir, il n'y avait pas de soucis. Lance remercia Oliver mais lui dit que les filles dormiraient chez lui ce soir. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait connaître Nyssa. Il raccrocha en souriant, heureux de voir que Sara ai enfin accepté de présenter sa petite amie à son père.

Oliver vit sa mère arriver près de lui, très inquiète.

« Félicity est réveillée ? »

« Oui maman, elle va bien. »

Moira fut rassuré de savoir que sa belle allait bien. Elle avait été vraiment inquiète, même quand elle avait vu Diggle rejoindre son fils pour qu'ils la retrouvent, elle priait intérieurement pour qu'ils la retrouvent rapidement. Puis, elle se souvint du bébé, son premier petit enfant, l'enfant de son fils et de sa belle fille... Bien qu'elle ai pu voir que son fils était heureux pour le bébé à l'hôpital, elle se demandait si ce bébé allait être le bienvenu de la part de ses deux parents, espérait que Félicity soit heureuse elle aussi pour leur enfant.

« Elle l'a bien prit... Pour le bébé ? »

Oliver sourit et parla de leur discussion à sa mère. Cette dernière sourit, heureuse que le couple soit ravi de la future naissance de leur enfant.

« Oliver ! »

Oliver tourna sa tête vers l'étage supérieur, à sa voix, Félicity semblait paniquée. Oliver retourna dans la chambre laissant Moira qui lui avait d'y de filer. Quand il entra, il la vit recroquevillée sur elle même, terrifiée. Il s'installa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire et laissa Oliver la serra et caressa tendrement son dos, il sut immédiatement qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, elle se blottit contre lui tout en pleurant.

« C'est fini mon cœur... Il est en prison, il ne reviendra plus, je te le promets. Lance m'a dit qu'il finirait ses jours en prison. »

« J'ai perdu connaissance longtemps ? Je me souviens t'avoir vu là bas... Que tu me tenais dans tes bras... »

« Je ne sais pas trop... Mais tu m'as parlé, tu as dit mon prénom avant de tomber dans l'inconscience... »

« Est-ce que tu sais s'il a eu le temps de... »

Son cœur se brisa quand il entendit cela, il la serra encore plus dans ses bras sachant très bien de quoi elle avait peur, lui aussi avait eu peur.

« Non mon cœur, on est arrivés à temps. »

« Dieu merci... Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais supporté... »

Il posa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Tu es forte mon cœur, tu t'en serais sortie, j'en suis sure. »

« Je ne pense pas... J'aurais eu l'impression... De te trahir... De te tromper... »

Il ferma les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui dise tout ça, jamais il ne lui en aurait voulut, il savait que ça aurait été dur, mais jamais ça n'aurait été de sa faute. Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement puis bien plus passionnément. Il voulut se retirer mais sa femme ne voulait pas, elle posa ses mains dans son cou et le rapprocha de lui. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, Oliver posa son front contre le sien.

« Ne pense pas à ce qu'il ne s'est pas passé mon cœur, mais sache juste une chose, c'est que tu ne me perdras jamais, jamais. Je serais là quoi qu'il arrive. »

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras, elle se sentait tellement mieux maintenant. Il resta un moment à la rassurer, elle se calma et se détendit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et se décida à lui dire les risques qu'encourait le bébé à cause de ses blessures passées. Il la vit fermer ses yeux et se tenir doucement le ventre. Elle pleurait.

« Hey mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je n'aurais pas du tomber enceinte... »

Oliver se tendit, ne comprenant pas qu'elle change d'avis aussi vite.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Notre bébé n'est même pas né qu'il est déjà en danger... »

Il sourit et caressa son visage, il repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur le front. Elle s'inquiétait pour leur bébé, il la serra contre lui.

« Notre bébé ira très bien, on fera tout ce que le médecin nous dira, et d'ici quelques mois, nous tiendrons cet enfant dans nos bras. »

« Mais je ne pourrais plus vous aider... »

« Hey... Toi et notre bébé êtes plus important que tout le reste, alors certes tu ne pourras plus venir sur le terrain ni rien de tout ça... Mais ça m'est égal, je veux juste que vous soyez en sécurité toi et lui. »

« Où elle... »

« Exactement, lui ou elle. »

Ce soir là le médecin arriva avec un appareil à échographie, Moira lui avait demandé de le ramener afin que son fils et sa belle fille ai une photo de leur enfant et voit que tout allait bien.

Il monta dans la chambre et fut ravi de voir la jeune femme réveillée et rayonnante, elle avait l'air très heureuse. Il expliqua ce qu'il allait faire et commença à s'installer à côté du lit. Félicity remonta son T shirt, un peu mal à l'aise qu'il puisse voir ses cicatrices mais avec Oliver à ses côtés elle n'avait pas peur. Le médecin posa le gel sur son ventre, elle frissonna un peu. Oliver lui tenait la main et était assis à ses côtés sur le lit.

Il plaça la sonde sur le ventre et expliqua que d'ici quelques secondes ils pourraient voir leur bébé à l'écran. Et en effet au bout d'un moment ils purent voir une masse sombre, qui ne ressemblait pas à grand chose sur l'écran, mais ils surent que c'était leur enfant.

« C'est votre bébé... Il mesure 20 mm à peu près. »

« Il est tout petit... »

Le médecin appuya sur un bouton et ils purent entendre un bruit qu'ils identifièrent comme étant le cœur de leur enfant. Un petit bruit très rapide et très fort.

« Votre bébé va très bien. Il faudra passer souvent des examens pour être sur que tout va bien pour lui. »

Le couple continuait de regarder l'écran en se disant qu'ils feraient tout ce qu'il faut pour garantir la sécurité de leur enfant. Absolument tout.

« On fera tout ce que vous nous direz... »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à voir leur bébé à l'écran, n'ayant qu'une hâte, c'était que le temps passe vite et qu'ils puissent tenir leur bébé dans leur bras.

Une heure plus tard, Oliver ramena un plateau repas pour sa femme, elle devait encore se reposer quelques jours, son mal de tête commençait à passer mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Elle sourit en le voyant.

« Tu es parfait ! »

« Ne le dis à personne, j'ai une réputation à tenir. »

Elle rit, lui aussi, il posa le plateau sur le lit, juste devant elle et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle sourit en voyant des œufs et du bacon avec des toast... Pour un soir ce n'était pas l'idéal mais Oliver savait que c'est ce qu'elle préférait manger. Oliver lui piqua un toast alors qu'elle dévorait littéralement son plateau. Elle avait vraiment faim.

« J'espère vraiment que je ne vais pas être une de ces femmes qui dévorent pendant leur grossesse... »

Oliver sourit.

« Même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas grave, tu dois manger pour notre bébé aussi. »

Pendant ce temps là en bas, Théa revenait d'une après midi shopping avec Roy, quand ce dernier avait appris que Félicity était enceinte, il avait été surpris, mais heureux en même temps alors quand sa petite amie lui avait dit qu'elle voulait acheté quelque chose pour célébrer la future naissance de son neveu ou de sa nièce, Roy avait voulu l'accompagner.

Théa avait acheté un petit ensemble pyjama, gilet et chaussons blanc et vert, comme ils ne savaient pas encore si ce serait un garçon où une fille, ça irait parfaitement aux deux. Roy avait acheté une peluche en forme de lapin mais il avait du partir pour une mission de reconnaissance.

« Tu l'inviteras à dîner pour le remercier. »

« Déjà prévu maman ! »

Moira sourit et laissa sa fille amener les cadeau pour le futur bébé. Elle écouta à la porte, ne voulant pas interrompre un câlin même si après coup, elle se dit que son frère ne serait pas inconscient de lui faire l'amour alors qu'elle était encore blessée et faible. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit son frère lui dire d'entrer.

Elle offrit les petits cadeaux de sa part et de celle de Roy et ils furent très heureux de les recevoir. Oliver envoya un message à Roy pour le remercier après le départ de Théa. Félicity observa la tenue et imaginait déjà leur enfant la porter.

« Il sera parfait là dedans... »

« Ou elle mon cœur... Lui ou elle. »

« Tu voudrais quoi ? »

Oliver réfléchit tout en caressant tendrement le vendre de sa femme. Il s'imaginait bien avoir un fils, un petit garçon qui courait partout, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, avec son caractère énergique... Mais il s'imaginait bien aussi avec une petite fille, une mini Félicity, les cheveux blonds aussi, les yeux bleus, qui lui feraient des sourires auxquels il ne pourrait résister...

« Sincèrement, ça m'est égal mon cœur... Garçon ou fille, je serais heureux. »

Elle sourit et se rapprocha de son mari en tenant cette fois le lapin en peluche que Roy leur avait offert.

« Moi aussi je serais heureuse, peu importe ce que c'est. »

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Et à votre avis garçon ou fille ? Moi je le sais, et j'ai déjà tout bien écrit donc c'est décidé lol**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alors sachez que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, il n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^**

 _ **Chapitre 32**_

Félicity était dans le salon du manoir Queen, comme tout les soirs depuis cinq semaines... Elle s'ennuyait, ne savait pas quoi faire... Elle détestait cette situation... Cinq semaines qu'elle et Oliver avait appris la future venue de leur enfant, de leur petit miracle qui grandissait en elle. Sachant très bien que leur bébé pouvait être en danger en cas de stress ou d'effort trop intense, elle n'allait plus au Verdant, elle devait rester à la maison pendant que son homme et le reste de l'équipe partaient sauver la ville... Elle détestait cela... Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait protéger leur enfant, faire en sorte qu'il ou elle reste au chaud jusqu'au jour de sa naissance.

Elle était enceinte de trois mois... Et s'ennuyait déjà. Elle voulait déjà tenir son enfant dans ses bras, retourner aider son mari au Verdant... Ça lui manquait de ne plus entendre la voix de son homme dans son oreillette, de ne plus attendre impatiemment qu'il franchisse le pas de la porte de la cave... Même si elle attendait tout aussi impatiemment qu'il rentre chez eux... Mais ce n'était pas pareil... Avant elle était la première qu'il voyait en revenant de mission... Mais là ce n'est pas le cas... Elle entendit du bruit, se retourna et sourit en voyant Théa qui venait de rentrer d'une soirée entre amie.

« Mon frère te manque ? »

Félicity sourit, Théa la connaissait trop bien...

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Et puis, ça me manque de ne plus être là bas avec lui... »

« Je me doute, mais sois patiente, après la naissance du bébé tu pourras y retourner, maman vous a déjà proposer de le garder non ? »

« Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser... »

« Dis pas de connerie, ce petit bout, on l'attends tous... Alors on sera ravis de le garder. »

Félicity sourit, Théa se mit à bailler et s'excusa en allant se coucher. Félicity lui souhaita bonne nuit et se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran.

Elle allait éteindre la Télévision quand une émission attira son attention, elle reposa la télécommande sur la petite table et s'installa confortablement, une main sur son ventre comme pour protéger son bébé. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna la tête et vit son mari franchir le seuil. Il posa son sac à l'entrée et alla vers sa femme qui se leva et alla vers lui. Il tendit les bras où elle fut ravie de se réfugier. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Oliver voulut se reculer mais sa femme avait une toute autre idée en tête, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondis le baiser. Oliver sourit et y répondit sans hésiter. Quand ils se séparèrent, Oliver posa délicatement une main sur le ventre d'où se dessinait une très légère bosse pour le moment.

« Comment va notre petit ange ? »

Elle sourit, Félicity était tellement heureuse qu'il aime autant leur enfant, elle avait craint qu'il soit furieux quand il le saurait vu qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais il avait été tellement heureux quand ils en avaient parlé. Oliver savait que la jeune femme craignait qu'il prenne mal la venue de leur enfant, alors il passait chaque secondes de sa vie à lui prouver que cet enfant était plus que le bienvenue, il caressait souvent son ventre, posait des baisers dessus, massait les épaules de la jeune femme quand elle se sentait fatiguée, la laissait s'étendre sur lui quand elle en avait besoin. Il était parfait.

« Tout va bien mais son papa nous a manqué... »

Oliver sourit à cette remarque, il caressa tendrement le ventre de son épouse.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Oliver lui prit la main et la guida vers le canapé.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ce soir ? »

« Oui... J'allais éteindre quand j'ai vu qu'une émission allait commencer... Sur les criminels les plus recherchés par la police... Et ils vont parler de moi... Enfin de mon ancien moi. Je veux dire Ghost. »

Oliver sourit mais était étonné qu'elle veuille regarder cela.

« Tu es sure de vouloir voir ça ? »

Elle était heureuse qu'il s'inquiète, mais plus rien ne lui faisait peur, même cette partie de sa vie.

« Oui... Je veux savoir ce qu'ils pensent de moi... Enfin de Ghost. »

Il sourit et alla sur le canapé avec elle. Il s'installa après avoir retiré sa veste. Félicity put voir une entaille sur son bras. Elle regarda la blessure un moment, Oliver sourit et la prit dans ses bras, elle se retrouva collée contre lui mais ne put résister à l'envie de se redresser afin de regarder la blessure, elle voulait être sure que ce ne soit pas grave.

« Je vais bien. »

Elle ne semblait pas rassurée.

« Je vais bien mon cœur... Promis, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. »

« Ok... »

Elle sembla rassurée, juste un peu... Oliver se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de retirer le pansement. Félicity put voir une blessure sans doute faite par un couteau, mais Oliver avait raison, c'était juste une égratignure, elle sourit et se blottit contre lui. L'émission allait commencer.

Une femme présenta l'intrigue en question, autrement dit un voleur international nommé Ghost avait fait plusieurs victimes quelques années auparavant, et ce durant assez longtemps. Ce voleur avait disparu du jour au lendemain après un message envoyé à la police comme quoi il n'avait pas commis de meurtre sur les lieux d'un vol. Le meurtrier avait d'ailleurs été arrêté peu de temps après le message envoyé.

La journaliste interrogea un agent du FBI qui faisait le profil de Ghost, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, agissant probablement seul, ayant une intelligence plus élevé que la moyenne...

Félicity soupira fortement. Oliver ne comprenait pas, il pensait que ça lui rappelait de mauvaises choses mais elle lui lança son regard boudeur qui le faisait craquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon cœur ? »

Elle éteignit la Télévision en silence, son regard boudeur toujours dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« J'arrive pas à croire que ces crétins de journalistes, la police, le FBI et tout... Croient que Ghost est un homme ! On vit dans un monde de Macho ! Ils ne pensent pas une seconde que c'est une femme ! C'est vexant quand même ! »

Oliver se mit à rire. Félicity lui fit une petite tape sur le torse.

« Non mais c'est vrai... Je suis très heureuse que personne ne se doute que ça puisse être moi... Vraiment, mais c'est vexant qu'ils croient que seul un homme puisse faire ces choses... »

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

« Moi aussi je croyais que tu étais un homme au début... Avant de te rencontrer dans ce bâtiment abandonné... J'étais persuadé que j'allais me retrouver face à un mec. »

« Toi aussi ?! »

« En même temps, tu devrais être flattée... Avec tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as réussis à faire, même si ce n'est pas glorieux, c'est tellement incroyable que tout le monde pense que seul un homme pouvait le faire. »

Elle soupira un moment et lui sourit.

« Mais ce sont tout de même des machos... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, sa femme répondit à son baiser avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu sais... Plus je passe du temps avec toi, ta famille, nos amis... Plus je me dis que je n'aurais voulu une autre vie pour rien au monde... Jamais. »

Oliver était étonné, lui aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne vive pas cet enfer, pour qu'elle ai une vie heureuse même s'ils n'auraient sans doute pas vécu tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Il se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur le front de sa femme.

« Je donnerais tout pour que tu n'es jamais rencontré Cooper... Absolument tout. »

Elle se tendit un peu à l'entente de son nom, mais même si elle aurait préféré ne jamais croiser la route de ce salaud, elle ne voulait pas d'une autre vie... Une vie sans son mari, sans leur bébé...

« Oliver on ne se serait pas rencontré... »

Il sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il avait souvent imaginé ce que serait leur vie si elle n'avait pas été Ghost.

« Bien sur que oui, différemment, mais quand même... Tu aurais peut-être travaillé à Queen Consolidated, et connaissant tes talents en informatique, je serais venu te voir afin que tu m'aides à résoudre des soucis que j'avais... Comme avec le vertigo, tu as assuré sur ce coup là et tu aurais autant assuré si tu n'avais pas été Ghost. Ensuite après plusieurs coup de main de ta part, je t'aurais sans doute révélé que j'étais Arrow après avoir appris à te faire confiance... Bon j'avoue que je n'aurais sans doute pas eu le choix, mais tu aurais fini par rejoindre l'équipe... »

Il s'arrêta un moment, Félicity se blottit encore plus contre lui, passa ses bras tout autour de son torse. Oliver continua son histoire.

« Tu m'aurais appris à ne plus tuer... Comme tu l'as déjà fait pour moi. Je serais petit à petit tombé amoureux de toi... Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Mais comme tu le sais, j'ai mis du temps à me décider, j'en aurais mis tout autant... Je t'aurais sans doute repoussé aussi, pensant que c'était pour ton bien... Mais j'aurais fini par comprendre que tu étais la seule pour moi... La seule que je n'aimerais jamais autant... Alors même si nous n'aurions pas eu la même amitié qu'on a eu avant d'être ensemble, je serais tombé amoureux de toi... Parce que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de Ghost, même si tu es sacrément sexy dans ta tenue ! »

Félicity se mit à rire, Oliver aussi. Ils rirent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Oliver ne pose sa main sur la joue de sa femme et ne l'embrasse tendrement, quand il se retira, il sourit et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de chaque parcelle de ton être... Alors même si tu n'avais pas été Ghost, je t'aurais aimé quand même, on aurait fini par se marier, et on aurait eu notre bébé. »

La jeune femme sourit, elle aimait cette histoire même si elle préférait celle qu'ils avaient vécu. Sa rencontre avec Arrow et donc avec Oliver avait changé sa vie, lui avait réappris à faire confiance, réappris à avoir confiance en elle, réappris à être une vraie femme qui n'avait plus à craindre quoi que ce soit. Elle avait appris à se faire des amis, à aimer. Elle avait tout gagné en rencontrant son mari. Absolument tout. Une nouvelle vie, un travail, un toit, des amis, une mission, l'amour de sa vie... Et maintenant un enfant.

Il caressa tendrement son ventre, Félicity se serra encore plus contre lui, ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à discuter, à rire, à parler de leur enfant, de tout et de rien, la vie leur souriait et leur tendait les bras, au bout d'un moment Oliver sentit sa femme se redresser et l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Oliver sourit et prit sa femme dans ses bras afin de la porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Je peux marcher, tu le sais ? »

« J'aime prendre soin de ma femme, et de notre enfant. »

Elle sourit et se laissa porter, une fois dans leur chambre, Oliver la posa délicatement sur leur lit, il voulut se relever mais Félicity avait une toute autre idée en tête. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il fut étonné mais répondit à son baiser de la même façon, se dévorant l'un et l'autre comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Oliver se redressa et retira son sweat avant de rejoindre sa femme et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Fais-moi l'amour... »

Il sourit et se glissa dans le lit avec elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, il la touchait partout où ses mains pouvaient se glisser, caressant chaque millimètre de peau. Quand il entra en elle d'un coup, il la regarda dans les yeux, ce qu'il vit le rendit heureux, il y vit tout l'amour que sa femme éprouvait pour lui, il commença de long va et vient, se disant que peu importe ce qu'il se passait, peu importe ce qu'ils vivaient tout les deux... Le plus important c'était eux, leur amour, leur couple, leur enfant... Félicity ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par l'amour de son mari qui lui faisait vivre un moment de bonheur absolu. Elle ne put se retenir de crier son prénom à plusieurs reprise, se fichant de qui pouvait l'entendre.

Quand elle sentit son mari se figer et se libérer en elle tout en criant son prénom, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau... Et quand elle s'endormit dans ses bras, bercée par les battements de son cœur, elle se dit que peu importe ce qu'Oliver disait... Elle n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapitre 33**_

Les rues étaient calmes ce matin, Félicity se rendait à son rendez-vous avec Laurel, la jeune femme lui avait proposé de déjeuner avec elle vu qu'elle n'avait pas de dossier à traiter. Félicity avait accepté avec plaisir. Elle était en train d'aller au petit restaurant auquel Laurel lui avait proposé de venir.

Son téléphone sonna, elle le sortit de son sac persuadé que c'était son mari qui l'appelait, il était parti depuis à peine deux heures, mais elle devait déjà lui manquer. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Moira à l'autre bout du fil.

« Moira ? »

 _ **« Oui Félicity, Oliver m'a demandé de t'appeler. »**_

Félicity ne comprenait pas, il l'appelait toujours d'habitude quand il voulait lui parler. Elle commença aussitôt à s'imaginer le pire, est-ce qu'il était blessé ? Est-ce qu'il était malade ? Elle espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien.

« Il va bien ? »

 _ **« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour rien. C'est juste qu'une réunion a été repoussé, du coup il ne pourra pas passer te prendre à ton bureau, il risque de ne pas te voir de la journée. »**_

« Oh... Pas de soucis, merci de prévenir. »

 _ **« En échange il te propose un dîner en tête à tête ce soir, si tu le veux. »**_

Elle sourit, il était incroyable.

« Hum... Un dîner avec mon mari adoré... Comment je peux refuser ? »

Elle entendit Moira rire à l'autre bout du fil.

 _ **« C'est bien ce que je pensais, j'ai réservé dans ton restaurant préféré, il te rejoindra vers 20 heures. Ça va ? »**_

« Pas de soucis, j'ai hâte. »

 _ **« Je me doute, je lui dis que c'est d'accord alors. »**_

Elle remercia une dernière fois sa belle mère avant de raccrocher. Elle allait passer une soirée romantique avec son mari. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir.

Félicity entra dans le petit restaurant afin d'y attendre Laurel qui lui envoya un message pour lui dire qu'elle était en route. Elle se commanda un verre de jus de fruit en l'attendant. Quand elle fut servi, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Félicity ? »

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Ray Palmer. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas le voir, savoir qu'Oliver se sentait en danger face à Palmer, lui faisait du mal même si son mari ne risquait rien, qu'il était le seul dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Félicity ne dit rien du tout mais Ray s'installa quand même sur la chaise en face de lui. Il l'observa un moment, il la trouvait vraiment belle comme femme. Elle était magnifique lors de cette soirée, avec sa longue robe bleue, et il la trouvait magnifique dans son jean et dans sa tunique blanche. Il fit un léger sourire quand il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son alliance de mariage, après tout, elle était mariée à Oliver depuis quelques mois seulement, c'était étonnant de voir qu'une jeune mariée ne porte pas son alliance. Il fut pris d'un élan d'espoir, peut-être qu'elle avait fini par comprendre que Oliver Queen n'était pas fait pour elle. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes séparés à ce que je vois ? »

Félicity était étonnée, elle ne comprenait pas ce que Palmer voulait lui dire. Séparés ? Elle et Oliver ? Jamais de la vie ! Ray regarda vers sa main.

« Votre alliance, elle n'est plus à votre doigt. Du coup je peux me permettre de vous inviter de nouveau à dîner. »

Félicity serra le poing sous la table. Elle détestait qu'on fasse de sous entendu concernant sa relation avec Oliver, elle et son mari étaient très heureux tout les deux, plus qu'heureux même. Et ce Ray Palmer semblait vraiment vouloir tenter sa chance alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de lui coller une gifle pour avoir osé penser qu'Oliver et elle puisse être séparés. Voyant qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise, Palmer lui prit la main que Félicity retira vivement avant de sortir une chaîne de sous sa tunique. Elle la tendit vers lui et il put voir son alliance pendant à la chaînette en argent.

« Jamais Oliver et moi on ne séparera, alors arrêtez d'espérer quoi que ce soit et laissez-moi ! Et comme vous êtes si curieux, je vais vous dire pourquoi je ne porte pas mon alliance ! »

Ray était étonné qu'une femme qui avait l'air aussi fragile puisse s'emporter aussi facilement. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

Félicity se calma, elle mit une main protectrice sur son ventre et s'excusa intérieurement auprès de son bébé. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver, c'était mauvais pour lui. Oliver lui avait acheté cette chaînette en argent massif quand il avait sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas porter son alliance pendant quelques temps, il l'avait payé une fortune mais sa Félicity méritait bien ça.

 _Flash Back :_

 _Le couple était dans une bijouterie à regarder les chaînes, Félicity en avait vu une, à prix correct et voulut faire signe à la vendeuse qu'elle prenait celle la, mais Oliver lui prit la main doucement._

 _« Ce n'est pas de très bonne qualité mon cœur, on peut trouver mieux. »_

 _« Oliver, c'est juste le temps de ma grossesse, ensuite je ne m'en servirais plus, je remettrais mon alliance à mon doigt, là où est sa place. »_

 _Oliver sourit, elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas pouvoir porter l'anneau qui les unissait tout les deux. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, les petits maux de la grossesses font partis de cette étape importante avant qu'ils ne tiennent leur enfant dans leurs bras._

 _« S'il te plaît mon cœur... Je ne veux pas te voir d'ici quelques semaines en larmes parce que la chaîne se sera cassée et que l'auras perdue... »_

 _Félicity sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle s'en voudrait de perde son alliance. Elle finit par accepter et Oliver et elle sortirent de la boutique un quart d'heure plus tard avec une chaîne en argent massif à près de deux mille dollar._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Félicity sourit en repensant à cette histoire, elle reprit d'un ton calme mais assuré ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Sachez monsieur Palmer, que si je ne mets pas mon alliance c'est parce que mes doigts gonflent de temps en temps à cause de ma grossesse, je suis enceinte de près de quatre mois et les doigts qui gonflent sont un inconvénient bien mineur par rapport au fait de devoir vous supporter ! »

Laurel Lance entra à ce moment, surprise de voir Félicity avec un homme mais en l'entendant lui parler, l'avocate sourit. Encore ce Ray Palmer, si Oliver l'apprenait... Il était mal barré. Laurel s'approcha.

« Oh Laurel, te voilà. »

« Désolée d'être en retard, il y a eu un bouchon sur la route. »

« Pas de soucis, de toute façon monsieur Palmer s'en allait. »

Ray Palmer se leva et Laurel prit sa place sans attendre.

« Tu vas le dire à Oliver ? »

« Bien sur... Je ne compte pas lui cacher... Même si Palmer a intérêt de se faire tout petit pendant quelques temps... »

Les deux amies commandèrent leur repas. Laurel demanda des nouvelles du bébé, et bien que Félicity ne puisse pas agir comme avant, elle était ravie de son état, son enfant... Leur enfant grandissait bien.

« Je m'ennuie un peu... Le soir... Mais ça va, et puis d'ici quelques mois nous aurons notre bébé. »

« Je suis sure que tout ira bien. Tu sais Félicity, je devrais m'excuser... »

Félicity ne comprenait pas ce que son amie voulait dire, pourquoi elle devait s'excuser.

« Pourquoi tu veux t'excuser ? »

Alors lui expliqua, qu'elle n'avait pas été pour son amitié avec Oliver au début, qu'elle en était même jalouse. Très jalouse, préférant garder Oliver pour elle toute seule, voulant qu'ils redeviennent ce qu'ils étaient avant. Félicity sourit, et lui dit qu'elle comprenait et que Oliver avait voulu la même chose à ce moment là. Ils étaient amis, ils se disaient tout. Alors quand il lui avait dit qu'il aimait toujours son ex petite amie, elle avait comprit, mais quand, après la mort de Tommy, il lui avait dit qu'il s'était trompé, qu'avec Laurel il voulait juste retrouver son passé perdu... Elle l'avait écouté.

« Avec ce que vous avez vécu tout les deux... C'est normal que vous ayez voulu vous retrouver, tout comme Oliver et Sara ont eu besoin d'être ensemble à un moment. Je ne vous juge pas, aucun de vous trois. Je suis juste heureuse qu'il ai fini par comprendre qu'il m'aimait. »

Laurel sourit.

« Vous étiez fait pour être ensemble vous deux, je t'assure, vous êtes parfaits tout les deux. »

Les deux amies sourirent et continuèrent leur repas. Au bout d'un moment, Laurel aborda un sujet qu'elle savait très très sensible.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir ? »

Félicity posa sa fourchette et secoua doucement la tête. Laurel sourit et acquiesça, en effet, quelques semaines après l'arrestation de Cooper, celui ci avait été libéré, pour vice de procédure, et comme Félicity ne se sentait pas capable de témoigner, il avait été libéré... Sachant qu'elle était terrifiée et que sa peur était dangereuse pour leur bébé, Oliver s'était assis en face d'elle, en lui disant que si elle le voulait, il pouvait disparaître, que Sara et Nyssa pouvaient le faire disparaître pour de bon. Félicity avait mis une main sur son ventre, pensant à leur enfant à naître, ne voulant pas qu'il soit en danger. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête, voulant que Cooper disparaisse de leur vie pour de bon. Oliver l'avait embrassé tendrement en lui disant que tout serait bientôt fini.

Quand Oliver avait appelé Sara pour lui dire tout ce qu'il se passait, cette dernière avait envoyé une équipe de tueur de la ligue pour chercher Cooper, ils avaient l'ordre de le ramener vivant. Oliver non plus n'avait pas voulut savoir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

« Je le déteste, du plus profond de mon être... C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas savoir... J'ai peur... De trouver que ça ne suffise pas... Et je ne veux pas que mon bébé sente ma colère... »

« Je comprends. Vraiment. Oublions tout ça alors. Et puis de toute façon on n'entendra plus parler de lui, Ma sœur et Nyssa ne le laisseront pas revenir ici. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Laurel se rendit compte que son amie voulait parler d'autre chose, alors elle sourit et lui parla de ce qu'Oliver lui avait dit ce matin au téléphone.

« Alors saurais-tu pourquoi Oliver a annulé l'entraînement de ce soir ? »

Félicity sourit, se rappelant de la soirée romantique qui l'attendait.

 _Flash Back_

 _Cinq semaines plus tôt à Nanda Parbat._

 _Nyssa ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils allaient faire de Cooper, il était parmi eux depuis trois jours déjà. Enfermés dans une cellule, avec une visite plusieurs fois par jour afin de le faire flipper. Ce dernier était tétanisé dans sa cellule, limite à supplier qu'on le laisse partir. C'était pitoyable. Cooper ne pouvait pas retourner à Starling, Félicity méritait une vie heureuse, loin de ce salaud. Sara voulait le tuer, de ses mains si personne ne se décidait à le faire. Même si Félicity refusait de savoir ce qui lui était fait._

 _Et puis elles avait trouvé une solution. Cooper mourrait, dans trois ans... Trois années où il resterait enfermé, où il recevrait des coups s'il osait tenter quoi que ce soit, il vivrait ce que Félicity avait enduré lors de ses trois années d'enfer, il comprendrait ce que c'était de se faire battre pour un rien. Il comprendrait sa douleur, comprendrait son erreur, et puis il mourrait... Jamais il ne serait relâché, jamais Sara ou Nyssa ne lui pardonnerait ce que cet ordure avait fait à leur amie._

 _Alors chaque jours depuis son arrivée, Cooper était enfermé, cloîtré, battu... Certes Sara et Nyssa avaient changé, elles n'étaient plus les femmes violentes qu'elles avaient été mais quand ça concernait leur famille, leur côté sombre ressortait._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Félicity passa un excellent moment avec son amie, puis quand le soir arriva, elle attendait son mari assise à la table de son restaurant préféré. Oliver arriva à 20 heures précise, Félicity le vit et se leva afin d'enlacer son mari et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il la trouvait superbe dans sa robe rouge, c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait la porter, son ventre se voyait légèrement et elle ne pourrait bientôt plus la mettre. Oliver caressa tendrement le ventre de sa femme et sourit, l'aidant à se rasseoir. Ils commandèrent des cocktails sans alcool avant le repas, le serveur parut étonné mais ne dit rien. La soirée s'annonçait excellente, vraiment parfaite. Elle lui parla de sa rencontre avec Palmer et lui dit qu'elle l'avait rembarré sans hésitation et avec douceur quand même. Oliver sourit, se disant que sa femme était incroyable mais que si ce Palmer recommençait à draguer son amour il s'en mordrait les doigts, il détestait vraiment ce type... Vraiment, certes il était très protecteur avec sa femme, depuis toujours, certes il n'aimait pas qu'un autre s'approche d'elle ni la touche, mais Palmer n'arrêtait pas malgré qu'ils soient mariés. Bon maintenant il devrait vraiment laisser Félicity tranquille puisqu'il savait qu'elle attendait leur bébé.

« Oliver ? »

Il sourit à sa femme, celle ci semblait inquiète de ne pas le voir répondre. Il lui prit la main et posa un léger baiser dessus.

« Je hais ce type... »

Elle sourit et serra tendrement la main qu'il tenait. Oliver lui lâcha la main et ils purent continuer de manger leur entrée. Il oublia rapidement ce que Félicity lui avait dit et décida de passer la soirée la plus agréable possible avec la femme de sa vie.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapitre 32**_

Les semaines passèrent, Oliver et Félicity faisaient tout ce que le médecin disait pour garantir la santé et la sécurité de leur enfant. Quand Felicity fut à quatre mois de grossesse, elle eut des contractions, Oliver la conduisit rapidement aux urgences et le médecin les accueilli aussitôt.

 _Flash Back_

 _Félicity et Oliver attendait patiement dans une chambre, un monitoring était placé autour du ventre de Félicity, le coeur du bébé batait bien et les contractions avaient stoppé, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Oliver s'installa sur le lit avec elle et la serra contre lui._

" _Qu'est-ce que tu as mon coeur ? "_

" _J'ai peur... "_

 _Il la serra un peu plus en se retenant de dire que lui aussi avait peur, il ne voulait pas la stresser encore plus._

" _Je ne veux pas perdre notre bébé... Je ne le veux pas... Je l'aime déjà tellement..."_

" _Je le sais mon coeur, et je ne veux pas le perdre non plus... Le médecin va revenir et nous dire quoi faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. On fera tout ce qu'il nous dit pour que notre bébé reste au chaud jusqu'à sa naissance. "_

 _Félicity se blottit encore plus contre lui._

" _Tu m'en voudrais ? Si jamais... "_

 _Oliver se redressa un peu et la regarda, elle détourna son regard, ne voulant pas qu'il lui réponde en fin de compte._

" _Hey..."_

 _Il posa une main sur sa joue et elle le regarda._

" _Je suis sur que tout va bien pour le bébé... Mais si par malheur on devait le perdre... Je ne t'en voudrais pas... Ce ne serait pas de ta faute..."_

" _Le médecin a dit que c'était peut-être la seule chance qu'on aura... Que ce bébé pourrait être le seul... Si on le perd... "_

 _Oliver en avait assez, on aurait dit que Félicity voulait qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il soit en colère contre elle, pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Il se redressa et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux._

" _Ecoute-moi bien ! Quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes une famille, toi et moi. Et notre enfant est là..."_

 _Il caressa tendrement son ventre._

" _Il va bien, cet appareil nous fait entendre son coeur... Nous montre que tu n'as plus de contractions... Félicity, notre bébé ira bien, j'en suis sur. Ne pense pas à autre chose, n'essaye pas de te sentir coupable pour quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé. S'il te plaît mon coeur, ne pense pas à ce qu'il pourrait se passer alors que tout va bien pour le moment. "_

 _La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou en s'excusant, elle voulait juste être certaine que leur enfant aille bien. Oliver la rassura, lui dit que tout irait bien, que leur enfant irait bien et qu'il pourrait le tenir dans leur bras d'ici quelques mois._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Le travail fut arrêté assez rapidement, mais le médecin leur dit qu'il faudrait poser un cerclage, sinon ça risquait de se reproduire et elle risquait de perdre le bébé à chaque si ça se reproduisait, bien qu'inquiet qu'une intervention nuise à leur enfant, ils avaient acceptés. Oliver ne l'avait pas quitté d'une seconde tout le temps de son réveil. Il attendait près d'elle, tenant la main de sa femme, à son réveil, Félicty avait porté automatiquement une main à son ventre et son mari l'avait rassuré, leur bébé allait bien. Après cette intervention Félicity n'avait plus eu de contractions, leur bébé bougeait bien, tout allait parfaitement bien.

Ce jour là, la jeune femme était sur le canapé du salon, en train de lire un livre, Théa venait de lui apporter un sandwich, même si la situation de sa belle sœur l'inquiétait, Théa se faisait un plaisir d'aider la jeune femme.

« Désolée de toujours demander de l'aide... »

« Hey... Tu va donner naissance à mon neveu ou à ma nièce, on savait bien que ce ne serait pas facile, et je suis ravie de t'aider. Aucun effort ne doit ennuyer ce petit bout, d'ailleurs ce serait sympa de nous dire ce que c'est, c'est dur pour les cadeaux !"

Félicity sourit, Oliver et elle avaient décidé de ne pas dire le sexe de leur enfant dès qu'ils avaient su ce qu'ils allaient avoir. Ils voulaient garder un peu de mystère dans cette grossesse vu que tout le monde était au courant de tout, des examens, des analyses. Ils voulaient tous être parfaitement certain que tout se passait bien, du coup dès que la jeune femme avait un examen ou un simple rendez-vous de médecin, elle rassurait ses amis et sa famille en leur racontant ce que le médecin avait dit du coup il n'y avait aucune surprise, tout le monde savait même la taille et le poids approximatif que l'enfait aurait à la naissance.

« Surprise Théa, Oliver et moi on le sait, mais vous le saurez le moment venu. »

« C'est pas juste. »

Félicity posa une main sur son ventre, leur bébé bougeait doucement. Il lui donnait des petits coups et elle adorait ça.

« En tout cas merci Théa... De prendre soin de lui... »

« Je ne prends pas soin de lui... Mais de vous deux. Je suis heureuse de bientôt pouvoir voir mon neveu ou ma nièce."

Oliver rentra à ce moment précis. Théa sourit et se leva pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, ils se voyaient moins souvent maintenant vu que Félicity ne pouvait ni aller travailler, ni aller au Verdant, elle devait se reposer au maximum. Il s'approcha de sa femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ça va. »

Il posa ensuite un baiser sur le ventre arrondis, enceinte de plus de sept mois, son ventre était vraiment arrondis, un vrai petit ballon comme l'appelait Théa. Leur bébé bougeait beaucoup et le couple adorait ça, sentir leur enfant bouger c'était le sentir vivre. A part le cerclage et le fait que Félicity doive éviter le stress, la grossesse de la jeune femme se passait mieux que ce que le médecin pensait. Le bébé grandissait correctement et la jeune femme n'éprouvait que quelques désagréments... Surtout ses hormones en ébullition... Oliver en payait souvent les frais... Il était souvent réveillé en pleine nuit afin de... "gérer" ses petits moments d'égarement. Ils se trouvaient parfois à faire l'amour deux ou trois fois par jour juste pour satisfaire les envies de madame... Oliver était épuisé par moment, mais tellement heureux de rendre service à son amour.

« Comment va Charlie ? »

Félicity sourit et caressa tendrement son ventre.

« Très bien, Charlie bouge beaucoup. »

Ils sourirent, le prénom était décidé depuis quelques semaines, fille ou garçon, ce serait Charlie, Félicity adorait ce prénom et quand Oliver lui avait proposé, elle avait tout de suite accepté.

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver caressait tendrement le ventre de sa femme, elle était enceinte d'un peu plus de cinq mois, leur bébé bougeait vraiment de plus en plus. Le lendemain ils sauraient si ils attendaient un garçon où une fille, la dernière fois, le bébé était mal placé et ils n'avaient pas pu voir ce que c'était, mais demain ils sauraient._

" _Que penses-tu de Charlie ?"_

" _Charlie ? J'adore ce prénom... Comment sais-tu... "_

 _Oliver sourit, il lui raconta qu'il avait entendu la jeune femme parler de ce prénom avec Sara et Nyssa lors d'une de l'une de leur viste._

" _Et si c'est une fille ?"_

" _Charlie va très bien pour les deux... Je te l'ai dit, j'adore ce prénom..."_

 _Elle sourit et joignit sa main à celle de son mari et caressa tendrement son ventre._

" _J'adore moi aussi..."_

 _Fin Flash Back_

La famille et les amis savaient que le bébé s'appelait Charlie, mais personne ne savait si c'était une fille ou un garçon, sauf les parents.

Deux mois plus tard, dans la salle d'attente, toute la famille Queen et les amis du couple attendaient, ils attendaient car cela faisait près de huit heures que Félicity était en travail. Félicity avait appelé Oliver alors qu'il était en pleine réunion, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle pouvait l'appeler, la seule, alors il n'avait pas hésité, il avait répondu, sans hésiter, s'était excusé et Walter avait continué la réunion. Félicity avait des contractions et avait perdu les eaux. Il l'avait rejoins à l'hôpital, elle était en salle d'attente quand il arriva, il s'était approché d'elle et s'était embrassé tendrement avant qu'il ne l'accompagne en salle de travail.

Et là tout le monde était là, à attendre que ce bébé tant désiré naisse. Oliver était venu une heure plus tôt, tout allait bien et ça ne saurait tarder.

Quand Oliver arriva dans la salle d'attente, le sourire aux lèvres, il attendit quelques secondes pour leur annoncer, il vit tout le monde nerveux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Oliver sourit et ne les fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

« C'est une fille ! »

Et oui, une petite fille, Charlie Hope Queen, 3,085 kilo pour 49 centimètres, une petite fille en parfaite santé. Le travail avait été dur et long mais Félicity avait finalement pu donner naissance à leur fille. Quand la sage femme a posé le nourisson sur sa mère, le couple a pleuré, de joie, heureux de pouvoir enfin voir et tenir leur petite fille miraculeuse. La grossesse n'avait pas été de tout repos mais ça en valait la peine, leur petite fille était là.

« Une fille, c'est géniale ! »

Oliver sourit, prévint sa famille qu'il retournait aurpès d'elles et qu'il viendrait leur dire quand ils pourraient venir. Félicity avait besoin de lui pour le moment.

Il retourna dans la chambre et sourit en voyant sa femme tenir leur petite fille contre elle. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle, regardant ses deux amours. Félicity avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, mais il la trouvait toujours aussi belle.

« Je te remercie Oliver... »

« De quoi mon coeur ? »

« De tout... De m'avoir donné cette chance lors de notre rencontre alors que rien ne te forçait à le faire, de m'avoir ouvert ton coeur et d'être entré dans le mien... De m'avoir protégé... Et surtout de m'aimer et de m'avoir donné Charlie... »

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il ressentait la même chose et elle le savait. Elle lui mit Charlie dans les bras, il se sentait un peu maladroit mais si fière et si heureux de pouvoir tenir leur princesse dans ses bras. Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, il était tellement heureux.

« Merci à toi aussi Félicity... Quand je suis revenu de l'île, j'étais perdu, dans les ténèbres... Et quand je t'ai rencontré... J'ai trouvé ma lumière. »

La jeune femme sourit, se redressa un peu pour embrasser son mari, Oliver redonna Charlie à sa femme avant d'aller chercher leur famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver revint avec tout le monde, ils furent tous heureux de voir la petite fille, ils trouvaient qu'elle ressemblait à Oliver et Félicity ne dit rien pour les contre dire, Charlie reçut plein de cadeaux, des vêtements, des peluches, des jouets... Le couple échangea un regard lourd de sens qui disait « Elle va être trop gâtée... ». Ils sourirent en voyant Théa porter sa nièce, la jeune femme semblait aussi maladroite que son frère mais heureuse de la prendre dans ses bras.

 _Quelque part à Nanda Parbat._

Sara venait de recevoir un message avec une photo qui montrait Oliver, Félicity et Charlie. Ils étaient parfait tout les trois. Elle entra dans sa chambre et vit Nyssa qui se préparait pour la journée.

" Tu devrais être partie déjà. "

" J'allais y aller, mais j'ai reçu ça de la part de Laurel. "

Nyssa sourit en voyant la photo accompagné d'un message. " C'est une fille ".

" Tu crois qu'Oliver et Félicity accepterait qu'un de nos gars la suive partout plus tard ? "

Elles sourirent. Le couple finirait forcément par accepter que leur petite fille soit protégée. En tout cas une chose était sure, c'était que entre son père qui était Arrow, sa mère étant Ghost, toute l'équipe de justiciers qu'elle avait autour d'elle et Nyssa et Sara faisant partie de la ligue des assassins, Charlie Hope Queen serait la fillette la plus protégée de la Starling City.


	36. Chapter 36

**Alors voilà ce qui était censé être l'épilogue... Mais vu que j'ai une autre idée derrière... Et bah ce n'est plus l'épilogue XD**

 _ **Première nuit**_

Félicity tendit le bras du côté de son mari, il n'y avait rien, que du vide mais les draps étaient encore chaud. Elle se redressa et tenta de le voir, mais il n'était pas là. Elle se redressa enfila sa robe de chambre et quitta la chambre. Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre de leur fille. Charlie et elle étaient rentrées depuis la veille en début d'après midi, c'était leur première nuit à la maison. Elle s'approcha de son mari et lui prit doucement le main avant de s'appuyer contre lui.

« Elle s'est réveillée ? »

« Oui, elle avait faim... Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la laisser. »

Elle sourit, porta son regard dans la chambre, et put voir leur fille dormir dans son petit lit.

« Elle dort, il faut la laisser. »

« Je sais... C'est juste... »

Elle se retourna vers son mari, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait, elle ressentait la même chose.

« Je le sais Oliver... Mais tu ne peux pas rester toujours à ses côtés. Tu as besoin de dormir toi aussi. »

« J'ai l'impression par moment... Que tout mon bonheur va m'être arraché... Toi, Charlie... Tout. »

Félicity se tourna entièrement vers son mari, elle savait qu'il avait peur du bonheur, peur de ce qu'ils avaient bien qu'il soit heureux. Il craignait qu'un jour tout lui soit enlevé, leur soit enlevé. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et le força à la regarder.

« Tu ne nous perdras jamais Oliver, que ce soit moi ou Charlie, on sera toujours là. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être certaine... Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre... »

« Oliver je t'en pris... Toi et moi on a connu l'enfer... Depuis notre rencontre, nous sommes heureux malgré les difficultés, ne pense pas au pire alors qu'on est si bien. Je suis là... Avec toi, notre petite fille est là aussi, dans son lit à dormir paisiblement... Tout va bien. »

Oliver ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime... »

« Et je t'aime aussi, maintenant j'aimerais que tu reviennes dans notre lit... J'ai froid sans mon mari à mes côtés... »

Il sourit, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à leur petite fille avant de prendre la main de sa femme et de la reconduire à leur chambre. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et elle se blottit contre lui, il sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Félicity avait raison, depuis leur rencontre ils avaient survécu à tant de choses, quoi qu'il se passe, ils continueraient avec cette fois leur petite Charlie à leur côtés. Il finit par s'endormir paisiblement, pensant à sa femme, à leur fille, à leur bonheur d'être ensemble.

 _ **Premier Mot**_

Oliver tenait sa fille au dessus de tête, la petite adorait ça, Charlie riait et quand son père arrêtait elle se mettait à chouiner, alors il recommençait et elle riait encore, heureusement qu'elle avait mangé depuis un moment. Félicity observait cette scène attendrie, leur petite fille venait d'avoir neuf mois, et depuis sa naissance ils étaient encore plus heureux. Certes les débuts n'avaient pas été facile, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient une quelconque expérience en matière d'enfant, les changes, les biberons... Moira leur avait tout montré. Désormais les jeunes parents étaient des pros à ce niveau là. Malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés, ils trouvaient toujours du temps pour leur petite fille.

Félicity rejoignit son mari et sa fille le canapé. Oliver la vit et reposa sa fille sur ses genoux. La fillette se tortillait pour que son père continue ce qu'il faisait.

« Elle adore vraiment ça. »

« Oui. »

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa femme mais leur fille les interrompis.

« Papa »

Le couple regarda la fillette qui se mit à sourire, elle venait de parler, elle venait de dire son premier mot et c'était « papa », Oliver n'en revenait pas, il s'attendait à ce que ce moment vienne un jour où l'autre, elle babillait déjà beaucoup, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit ce mot que Charlie dise en premier. Il reprit sa fille dans ses bras et la mit de nouveau au dessus de sa tête.

« Ma fille parle, c'est génial ! »

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux, fières de leur fille. Charlie se mit à rire de nouveau... Décidément, elle adorait vraiment que son père fasse ça.

 _ **Premiers pas**_

Félicity était dans le salon avec Théa, en train de discuter de tout et de rien, Félicity surveillait sa fille qui jouait avec ses peluches à côté du canapé. La jeune femme avait du mal à croire tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec Oliver.

« Vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer vous deux... Ne doute pas ! »

« Je ne doute pas Théa, jamais je ne douterais. J'aime ton frère, ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il me rend heureuse, plus que tout... Et en plus il m'a donné la plus adorable des petite fille. »

Elles regardèrent la fillette qui s'était étalée ses peluches. Charlie Hope Queen venait d'avoir quinze mois, ils étaient tous complètement fou de la fillette. Entre Moira Queen qui la gâtait totalement, étant la première petite fille de la famille, elle se le permettait. Théa qui lui achetait la moitié d'un magasin dès qu'elle sortait faire du shopping. Nyssa et Sara qui venaient exprès une fois par mois juste pour voir la petite fille... Même Quentin Lance craquait quand il la voyait... En même temps avec ses yeux bleus et ses boucles blondes, elle était vraiment adorable.

« Je suis là ! »

Oliver entra dans la pièce, Félicity se releva, heureuse de voir son mari rentrer. Elle allait aller vers lui quand Charlie leur fit la surprise de se lever et de faire quelques pas en direction de son père. Ils n'y croyaient pas, elle marchait, leur petite fille marchait. Oliver se baissa au niveau de Charlie et tendit les bras vers elle, la fillette sourit et alla droit vers son père qui la prit dans ses bras et se releva avant de se mettre aux côtés de sa femme.

« Notre petite fille marche... C'est incroyable... »

« Le plus incroyable mon amour c'est qu'on a passé toute l'après midi dans le salon, qu'elle a joué avec ses peluches depuis sa sieste... Et qu'elle a attendu que tu arrives pour marcher... »

« Elle attendait son papa... Pas vrai Charlie ? »

« Papa ! »

Quand leurs amis purent voir à tour de rôle les pas de la fillette, ils furent tous sous le charme de voir leur petite princesse marcher pour la première fois sous leurs yeux.

 _ **Premier chagrin**_

Il faisait beau, très beau. Le couple revenait de la fête foraine, Charlie était dans sa poussette. Oliver poussait sa fille d'une main tenant la main de sa femme de l'autre. Ils étaient heureux vraiment, Félicity avait mis une robe où on pouvait voir certaines de ses cicatrices, elle avait de plus en plus confiance en elle et allait même à la piscine avec son homme et leur fille avec un maillot de bain... Une pièce, mais quelques années auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais tenté ça. Oliver la rendait heureuse, Oliver lui donnait confiance en elle.

Félicity s'arrêta, Oliver la regarda sa femme se demandant ce qu'elle avait, elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Ce dernier sourit, passa une main dans le dos de son amour et accentua le baiser, ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se fichant de qui regardait, après tout, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient mariés. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment mais furent interrompus par leur fille qui se mit à pleurer. Ils se séparèrent et se mirent devant elle et virent que le ballon en forme de lapin que son père lui avait gagné à la fête foraine venait de s'envoler.

Charlie était inconsolable. Félicity détacha sa fille et la prit dans ses bras afin de la calmer un peu mais rien y faisait, elle pleurait de grosses larmes. Oliver ne supportait pas de voir sa fille pleurer. Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et un autre sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de partir en courant. Félicity savait très bien où il allait...

« Ma puce... Ton papa est le meilleur du monde, il va te chercher un autre ballon. »

Charlie pleurait encore en regardant le ballon qui s'envolait toujours plus haut dans le ciel. Elles durent attendre quelques minutes avant de voir Oliver revenir en tenant un ballon en forme de lapin dans les mains, quand Charlie le vit elle cessa de pleurer et cria.

« Apin ! »

Ils sourirent, Charlie ne pleurait plus, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Félicity réinstalla sa fille dans sa poussette en attachant le ballon beaucoup plus solidement que la fois d'avant.

« Tu es un papa génial... »

« Parce que je n'aime pas voir ma fille pleurer ? »

« Ça et puis le fait que tu sois prêt à courir jouer de nouveau à ce jeu débile pour ramener un autre ballon à notre fille. »

Oliver sourit et donna un autre baiser à sa femme avant qu'ils ne finissent par rentrer chez eux.

 _ **Première rentrée**_

Charlie était couchée depuis un peu plus d'une heure, le lendemain c'était son premier jour de rentrée, Oliver fixait une photo qui était sur le PC de Félicity, une que Moira avait prise quelques jours auparavant. La fillette avait voulut essayer sa robe pour l'école. Une robe bleue et blanche avec un gilet blanc. Sa petite queue de cheval attachait ses cheveux blonds et bouclés. Félicity se rapprocha de son mari et regarda la photo.

« J'adore cette photo, ta mère a eu raison de la prendre... »

« Charlie te ressemble de plus en plus. »

« Tu trouves ? »

Oliver sourit, comment il pouvait en être autrement, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Il avait du mal à croire que leur fille allait déjà entrer à l'école mais pour Oliver c'était plus difficile, quand elle était à la maison, il y avait une bonne demi-douzaine de gardes du corps prêt à la protéger. Mais à la maternelle, il n'y aurait personne... Elle serait seule. Il ne pourrait pas être là en permanence pour protéger son bébé.

« Oliver, c'est une étape normale pour un enfant... D'entrer en maternelle... »

« Ça veut dire qu'elle grandit... Je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse, je veux qu'elle reste mon bébé... »

Félicity sourit et se mit à califourchon sur son mari, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Elle sera toujours notre bébé... Mais il faut qu'elle aille à l'école. »

« Et bientôt ce sera l'école primaire, le collège, le lycée, les garçons... Oh pitié non pas les garçons... »

Elle se mit à rire, Oliver était tellement protecteur avec leur petite princesse. Il ne voulait pas la voir grandir même si il savait qu'il le fallait. A trois ans et un mois, la petite fille parlait très bien, était propre depuis longtemps et leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs par moment... Mais pour eux, elle resterait leur bébé...

« Je sais... Elle grandi... Mais on a encore le temps pour tout ça mon amour... Ne la fait pas grandir trop vite. »

Oliver serra sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrasa tendrement. Il l'aimait tellement, aimait tellement leur fille. Il était plus qu'heureux.

Quand il était rentré de l'île, il était brisé et puis il avait rencontré cette femme extraordinaire qui lui avait donné le goût de vivre, l'envie de vivre, le besoin de vivre, il lui avait donné une raison de vivre. Et c'était elle sa raison de vivre, même avant qu'ils soient ensemble, elle était déjà tout pour lui. Et après tout ça, elle lui donnait une petite fille magnifique qu'il aimait plus que tout.

En sentant le front de sa femme contre le sien, ses mains autour de son cou, en voyant son sourire, ses yeux bleus, en sentant son parfum... En sentant son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien Oliver se dit que même s'il avait connu cinq ans d'enfer, cinq années de cauchemar... Il ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde.

« Je t'aime mon cœur... »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent avant qu'Oliver ne la prenne dans ses bras et ne la conduise à leur chambre... Il avait une petite idée en tête depuis quelques temps, il voulait en parler à sa femme, mais il voulait attendre encore un peu... Avant de lui dire qu'il aimerait un deuxième enfant, certes ce serait difficile, peut-être même qu'ils devraient adopter pour avoir ce second enfant, mais il tenait à agrandir leur famille.

 **Alors j'ai écrite une suite avec Bébé deux, que j'ai adoré écrire, je vous la poste demain ^^**

 **Review please !**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapitre 34 - Epilogue**_

Félicity était nerveuse, très nerveuse, aujourd'hui, avec son mari et leur fille, ils devaient se rendre à l'orphelinat pour rencontre leur futur enfant. L'adoption leur avait enfin été accordé. Ils ne savaient pas encore qui ils allaient adopter, ils devaient en rencontrer plusieurs avant qu'on leur en confie un. Oliver et elle avait essayé pendant un an... Avant que le médecin ne lui dise que ce serait impossible, que suite à ses blessures Félicity ne pourrait plus avoir de bébé.

La jeune femme avait pleuré pendant des jours, s'en voulant de ne pas donner naissance à ce second enfant qu'Oliver désirait tellement. Elle s'éloignait même de lui, ne supportant pas de ne pas lui donner la vie qu'il voulait tellement Mais son mari était entré dans leur chambre un soir, souhaitant lui parler.

 _Flash Back_

 _Oliver vit sa femme sur leur lit, essuyant ses larmes rapidement en le voyant, mais Oliver savait qu'elle s'en voulait énormément. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne voulait même plus se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Elle allait quitter la chambre, ne souhaitant pas affronter son regard mais il lui prit le bras et la fit le regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa, de la tristesse beaucoup de tristesse._

 _« Maintenant ça suffit Félicity... Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça... Je ne supporte pas que tu t'éloignes de moi comme ça ! Je t'aime tellement... Je ne veux pas te perdre. »_

 _« Je suis désolée... »_

 _« Non ! J'en ai assez que tu t'excuses... Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Écoute moi... Toi et moi on a déjà eu Charlie, notre petite princesse, je veux un autre enfant, vraiment. Mais tu n'es pas forcée de le porter... »_

 _Félicity ne comprenait pas ce que son mari voulait dire._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

 _Oliver posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de la serrer dans ses bras._

 _« J'en ai parlé à ma mère et elle en a parlé à nos avocats... Selon eux toi et moi on pourrait adopter... Si tu le souhaites. »_

 _Elle regarda son mari dans les yeux, l'adoption, elle n'y avait même pas pensé, elle était persuadée que son mari voudrait un enfant qui soit le leur. Un enfant ayant leur sang._

 _« Tu veux qu'on adopte notre second enfant ? »_

 _« Cet enfant sera le notre, peu importe d'où il vient. Mais on le fera que si tu le veux aussi. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Elle avait réfléchi un long moment et puis elle avait finit par comprendre... Que peu importe d'où viendrait cet enfant, ce serait le leur et elle aussi voulait agrandir leur famille. Alors ils avaient lancé la procédure. Oliver avait été ravi, depuis qu'il lui en avait parlé sa femme ne s'éloignait plus de lui et ils étaient exactement comme avant, et en plus Félicity lui disait qu'elle voulait un autre enfant, même s'ils devaient l'adopter.

Avant que tout commence, ils en avaient parlé à leur fille, en leur disant qu'il voulait qu'elle ai un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais que cet enfant viendrait de loin, qu'il vivait ailleurs pour le moment et qu'ils devraient aller le chercher quand les gens qui s'occupaient de lui seraient d'accord. Charlie avait compris et avait dit qu'elle voulait être une grande sœur.

Des assistantes sociales étaient venues afin de vérifier l'environnement, les avocats de la famille avait transmis des tas de papiers que le couple avait pris soin de remplir en donnant tout les documents nécessaire. Et puis enfin, un an après toute cette paperasse, ils allaient pouvoir adopter leur enfant. Charlie avait cinq ans et était ravie d'avoir un frère ou une sœur.

Oliver remarqua que sa femme semblait nerveuse, il lui prit la main tendrement et la serra doucement. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

« Nerveuse ? »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

« J'ai hâte de rencontrer notre enfant... Mais j'ai peur aussi... »

« Je le sais, je suis comme toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

Elle sourit et embrassa la main qui tenait la sienne.

« Tu as hâte Charlie ? »

Félicity regardait derrière alors que Oliver gardait ses yeux sur la route.

« Oui ! »

Sa mère sourit, leur petite fille était vraiment heureuse de devenir une grande sœur, elle avait demandé à sa mère de mettre une robe et de se faire toute belle pour aller là bas. Les petites boucles blondes de la fillette étaient retenues par de simples barrettes en formes de flèche où son père y avait caché les traceurs, enfin certains seulement. Oliver trouvait qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à sa mère.

Le trajet dura encore une heure, une fois sur place, ils descendirent de voiture, Félicity vint prendre la main de sa fille qui sembla très impressionnée devant cette grande maison. Oliver remarqua que sa fille se recula derrière les jambes de sa mère, elle s'y accrocha. Il sourit et se mit au niveau de leur fille.

« Charlie, ici vit ton frère ou ta sœur. Je sais que ça fait un peu peur comme maison. Mais on doit y entrer. »

« Oui papa. »

Ils entrèrent tout les trois dans l'énorme bâtisse. Ils furent accueillit par une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui vint leur serrer la main. Elle leur dit que les enfants attendaient beaucoup de parents aujourd'hui et qu'ils étaient parmi les premiers à être arrivés. Le couple avait signifié qu'il voulait un enfant en bas âge mais pas forcément un nourrisson. Ils voulaient juste que Charlie reste la grande sœur.

« Il y a plusieurs enfants dans la grande salle qui s'amusent, vous pouvez y aller. »

Au moment d'entrer, ils virent un groupe d'enfant en train de jouer avec dans un parc, Oliver et Félicity allèrent vers eux et les observèrent. Ils étaient quatre, quatre tout petits entre six mois et un an, de jeunes enfants qui attendaient une famille et ni Oliver, ni Félicity ne savait comment choisir quel enfant serait le leur, ces quatre enfants méritaient une famille...

Charlie alla vers la table ou deux autres enfants y étaient installés. Un garçon plus vieux qu'elle et une petite fille. Elle s'assit à côté de la fillette et regarda le livre qu'elle tenait, elle le connaissait bien, ça mère lui lisait souvent ce livre le soir avant de dormir.

« J'adore ce livre, c'est mon préféré ! »

La fillette regarda la petite qui lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Charlie, Charlie Hope Queen ! »

« Kira... »

Charlie prit une feuille qu'il y avait de posé sur la table et un feutre. Elle commença à dessiner, elle fit un dessin qui représentait une famille, elle et sa famille.

« Mon papa et ma maman cherche un nouveau bébé. »

Charlie montra ses parents du doigts, la petite Kira regarda et fit un sourire. Oliver et Félicity remarquèrent leur fille qui était en train de parler avec une fillette plus jeune qu'elle. La fillette devait avoir deux ans, trois peut-être. La femme qui les avait accueilli, alla vers eux.

« C'est surprenant. »

Oliver la regarda alors que Félicity observait toujours leur fille qui riait avec la toute petite en lui montrant une fleur sur son dessin.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Kira... Elle est là depuis un peu plus d'un an... Elle a été retiré à ses parents suite à de la maltraitance. Et elle n'a jamais prononcé un seul mot. C'est étonnant qu'elle parle à votre fille. »

Félicity sourit en entendant ça.

« C'est la magie des Queen... Ils rendent le sourire à ceux qui l'ont perdu. »

Oliver sourit à son tour avant de prendre la main de sa femme, sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait. Oliver regarda de nouveau vers sa fille qui parlait à Kira.

« Quel âge à Kira ? »

Elle regarda le dossier de Kira ne sachant plus trop de quel mois la fillette était. Une fois qu'elle avait sa réponse, elle retourna vers le couple qui observait toujours leur fille et Kira.

« Elle a deux ans et demi exactement. »

« Et ses parents ? »

Elle soupira et commença à leur raconter que Kira avait été maltraités par ses parents, mal nourrie et sans doute pratiquement jamais quitté le domicile avant son arrivée, elle avait la jambe cassé à son arrivée à l'orphelinat.

« Sa mère a avoué laissé son ami se défouler sur la petite. Ils sont en prison tout les deux. »

Ça leur fit de la peine de savoir que cette petite fille ai enduré autant de chose alors qu'elle était si jeune. Ils se dirigèrent vers les filles et s'installèrent à leur table. Charlie monta sur les genoux de son père qui la serra contre lui. Félicity se mit à lire le livre que Kira tenait encore. La petite fille écoutait en souriant. Vers la moitié du livre Kira s'était levée pour monter sur les genoux de Félicity, cette dernière la prit doucement dans ses bras ne voulant pas l'effrayer, mais la fillette se laissa faire et regarda le livre que lui lisait la jeune femme.

Ce soir là, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur lit, Oliver passa son bras autour de sa femme, elle était silencieuse, n'avait presque rien dit depuis leur retour. Il savait ce qu'elle avait, il avait ressenti la même chose.

« Tu penses à Kira ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant de se retourner et de faire face à son mari.

« Je veux rendre cette petite fille heureuse Oliver, je veux lui donner tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu... »

Il posa un léger baiser sur son front et l'embrassa ensuite tendrement.

« Moi aussi... Je sais que la directrice à dit qu'on pourrait revenir pour rencontrer d'autres enfants... Mais c'est Kira que je veux... Je veux qu'elle devienne notre fille. »

« Moi aussi... »

Après leur première visite le couple avait téléphoné à l'orphelinat en disant qu'ils voulaient adopter Kira, qu'elle les avait touché et qu'ils l'aimaient déjà. La directrice leur avait dit qu'elle le savait, qu'elle avait su au moment de leur rencontre qu'ils allaient choisir Kira. Ils étaient souvent retournés la voir, avec Charlie. Kira était venue dormir chez eux assez souvent également mais à chaque fois que la fillette devait repartir, elle se mettait à pleurer, à hurler qu'elle voulait rester. La dernière fois avait été horrible. Elle avait crié « maman » et « papa », elle ne les avait jamais appelé comme ça, pas une fois et là entendre cette enfant crié ces mots si précieux avec les joues pleins de larmes... Ça leur avait brisé le cœur, mais ils devaient être patient, bientôt, elle serait leur fille, les papiers allaient bientôt être prêt, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir accueillir leur petite fille définitivement.

Ce jour là, ils se préparaient, ils allaient chercher leur petite fille, leur avocat était venu une heure plus tôt en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient aller chercher leur fille dès aujourd'hui, que tout était réglé niveau papier. Le couple n'avait pas hésité, Charlie était à l'école mais Moira leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller, elle s'occupait de Charlie. Elle avait hâte d'accueillir sa seconde petite fille, quand elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, la fillette ne quittait ni Oliver, ni Félicity, mais petit à petit elle avait commencé à prendre de l'assurance, elle s'amusait avec Charlie, jouait dehors, regardait la TV, riait. Elle devenait une petite fille comme les autres.

Une fois sur place, Oliver et Félicity se prirent la main et entrèrent sans hésiter, la directrice les accueilli avec plaisir, elle était toujours heureuse de voir un enfant se faire adopter, et elle savait que la famille Queen serait parfaite pour Kira.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

La directrice sourit, ils étaient impatient de ramener leur fille chez eux. Elle les conduisit à la pièce principale où ils virent Kira en train de regarder le livre que Félicity lui lisait à chaque fois. Le couple était heureux, cette fois en emmenant Kira avec eux, ce sera pour de bon, la fillette ne repartirait plus jamais, elle resterait avec eux. Elle serait leur fille.

Voyant que sa femme n'arrivait pas à parler, trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit, enfin leur fille allait rentrer avec eux, Oliver prit la parole.

« Kira ? »

La petite fille se retourna et se leva en courant vers eux. Elle venait d'avoir trois ans maintenant, ils avaient pu le fêter avec elle, toute la famille et les amis étaient venus pour fêter le premier anniversaire de Kira au manoir des Queen. La fillette portait une petite robe que Moira lui avait acheté, le couple tenait à ce qu'elle porte des vêtements qu'ils lui amenaient, afin qu'elle sache qu'elle fasse partie de leur famille. Elle avait donc des vêtements ici, et encore plus chez eux, au manoir. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés par une barrette que Charlie lui avait donné. Une jolie barrette en forme de papillon.

« Maman ! Papa ! »

Félicity se baissa et accueillit sa fille avec plaisir, Kira se réfugia dans ses bras et serra sa nouvelle maman vraiment très fort. Oliver caressa la tête de sa fille et l'embrassa doucement, Kira se retourna vers lui et lui tendit les bras, bien que Félicity eut du mal à lâcher la petite, elle la donna volontiers à son mari qui avait l'air impatient de partager ce câlin avec Kira.

« Maison maintenant ? »

Le couple sourit, Oliver posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, celle ci le regardait fixement, attendant la réponse avec impatience.

« Oui ma puce, on va à la maison. »

Kira sourit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père. Félicity n'en revenait pas, enfin elle était leur fille, enfin Kira allait rentrer chez eux, avec eux.

« Maman ? »

Félicity essuya une larme de joie qui avait coulé malgré elle avant de se rapprocher encore plus de leur fille.

« Oui ma puce ? »

« Ici après ? »

Kira se rappela des fois où elle allait à la maison, mais qu'à chaque fois elle devait repartir, chaque fois elle et Oliver avaient eu le cœur brisé...

« Non Kira, cette fois, tu rentres à la maison. Tu ne reviens pas ici. Tu restes avec papa et moi. »

Kira se tourna vers son père pour être sure que ce soit vrai, et en voyant son père lui affirmer ce que sa mère venait de lui dire, elle sourit et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père.

Ce soir là, le couple regardait leur deux filles dormir dans leur chambre, Charlie tenait à ce que Kira dorme avec elle quand elle était là. Alors pour le moment, leurs filles dormiraient dans la même chambre.

Oliver prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir ses filles dormir l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Notre famille est enfin au complet... »

« Oui... Nos filles sont parfaites. »

« Comme leur maman... »

Félicity sourit et se retourna dans les bras de son mari, elle se souvint de tout l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu avant de le connaître, mais depuis leur rencontre, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle était tellement heureuse, et aujourd'hui alors qu'ils accueillaient leur seconde petite fille, elle se dit que sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

« Je t'aime Oliver. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, toujours un peu plus chaque jour. »

Elle sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il ne conduise à leur chambre, voulant célébrer l'arrivée de Kira, de leur petite fille qu'ils avaient attendus pendant si longtemps.

 **Bon cette fois, c'est bel et bien terminé... Cette fic est finie... Sachez que je vous adore de m'avoir laissé autant de commentaires, ça me faisait plaisir à chaque fois. J'ai adoré écrire cette fic.. Dire que au début je pensais qu'elle serait courte, et bah c'est la plus longue que j'ai écrite ^^**

 **Je remercie tout ceux celle qui ont laissé des comme en Guest et auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre, le cœur y est je vous le promets !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt, car je vais essayer d'écrire des One Shot, un par semaine jusqu'à la sortie de la saison 4, j'en ai déjà 3 de prêt =)**


End file.
